Fantasmas do Passado
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Yohji e Omi fazem uma viagem nada convencional e não gostam nenhum pouco daquilo que descobrem - Yaoi, Lemon, Crossover de Weiss kreuz com Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, AU? (YohjixAya, KenxOmi)
1. Parte I

Título: Fantasmas do Passado  
Autoras:Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty  
Pares:YohjixAya / KenxOmi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, OOC? AU?, Crossover de Weiss Kreuz x Weiss Kreuz Gluhen  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß.

* * *

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte I **

Yohji e Omi abriram os olhos, a luz do sol os incomodava um pouco, estavam deitados em um lugar úmido, e só então perceberam que se tratava da areia de uma praia, tentaram se levantar, mas suas cabeças doíam muito. O playboy olhou para o lado se certificando de que Omi estava bem, o garoto tentava se levantar com a mesma dificuldade que ele. 

"Droga!! Que diabos aconteceu com a gente?? Estou com uma puta dor de cabeça... ai", disse Yohji levando a mão até sua nuca. 

"Eu não sei... mas minha cabeça também está doendo... a última coisa que me lembro era que estávamos no avião..." 

"Será que estamos mortos?? O avião deve ter caído..." 

"Não, acho que não estamos mortos não... isso aqui não se parece nada com o paraíso, talvez o inferno...", respondeu Omi dando uma rápida observada no lugar. 

"Mas só pode ter acontecido isso. Acho que o avião caiu mesmo. Eu disse que você não estava lendo aquelas bússolas direito!!" 

"Claro que não, Yohji-kun!! Minha leitura estava perfeita. Alguma coisa deve ter influenciado os computadores, gerando um erro nas bússolas. Mas não sei o que foi...", retrucou Omi decidido, odiava que menosprezassem suas habilidades e continuou. "Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi entrar naquele avião junto com você". 

"E você esperava que eu pilotasse aquela coisa sozinho??" 

"Então não reclame...", murmurou baixando a cabeça. 

"Agora eu estou me lembrando... Nós estávamos voando e alguma coisa aconteceu no céu..." 

"Então um forte clarão veio e... não lembro mais nada depois disso...", interrompeu Omi. 

"Eu também não... Ai, droga..." 

O garoto se levantou e deu mais uma olhada no ambiente, tudo parecia familiar, tinha a sensação que já estivera ali, mas não se lembrava de ter visitado uma praia tão poluída assim antes. Virou-se para seu companheiro e sugeriu: "Vamos Yohji-kun, precisamos descobrir onde estamos." 

Yohji concordou de imediato, realmente não fazia sentido ficarem ali. Retornaram a parte urbana da cidade e a cada rua e avenida em que passavam uma sensação estranha despertava em ambos. Tudo o que viam era muito estranho, mas ainda assim lhes parecia familiar. Omi parou em frente um grande prédio e ao olhar para a sua fachada ficou estático com se tivesse visto a pior das assombrações. Puxou Yohji pelo braço obrigando-o a parar. 

"O que foi, Omi?" 

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui... mas... acho que essa é a nossa cidade... pior, é o nosso bairro." 

"O que?? Como assim nosso bairro?? Isso não tem a menor graça, Omi." 

"Estou falando sério! Olhe. É o colégio onde estudo", respondeu apontando para a construção que parecia bem mais velha do que costumava ser. 

Yohji tremeu então, não podia acreditar naquilo. Correu quase que em desespero até uma banca de revistas e seu susto foi ainda maior quando viu o jornal. 

"O que foi, Yohji-kun?! Que cara é essa???", Omi praticamente gritou querendo tirar Yohji daquele estado de catarse interior. 

"Dá uma olhada na data do jornal de hoje...", disse sem encará-lo. 

Omi pegou o jornal nas mãos já receoso do que poderia encontrar. 

"Não pode ser. Isso... isso não é possível!! Então estamos no futuro!!? Mas como isso aconteceu??" 

"Não sei, Omi. A única coisa que sei é que nada disso faz sentido." 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, perdidos na surpreendente realidade em que haviam de alguma forma sido lançados. Circularam sem rumo pela cidade, não conseguiam pensar em nada. Era incrível como se sentiam tão perdidos no lugar em que viveram durante tanto tempo de suas vidas. 

"Já chega. Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos andando de um lado para o outro sem destino. Precisamos arrumar um lugar para ficar e então pensarmos melhor nisso tudo e resolver o que vamos fazer daqui para frente," explicou Yohji tentando parecer seguro apesar de todo o mar de incertezas que os cercava. 

Omi concordou de pronto, entendia como o amigo estava se sentindo, pois também sentia o mesmo. "Vamos fazer isso então. Com um pouco de sorte o dinheiro que temos ainda tem valor, e depois eu preciso ir a um lugar, só me resta saber se ainda existe uma biblioteca nesta cidade." 

Yohji mostrou claramente em seu rosto que não havia entendido as intenções do garoto e este se adiantou a explicar "Informação, Yohji-kun. Preciso de algo mais concreto para realmente me convencer do que está acontecendo conosco" 

Por sorte o dinheiro que possuíam ainda tinha algum valor apesar de ter desvalorizado bastante. Tiveram que procurar um hotel que se encaixasse no orçamento deles. O playboy acostumado com muito luxo, alugou muito a contra gosto um quarto em um pequeno hotel. 

"Yohji-kun, não podemos gastar todo dinheiro de uma só vez. Não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos aqui e não temos a quem recorrer se precisarmos de algo", explicou Omi. 

Mesmo contrariado Yohji aceitou a explicação, mas continuou reclamando de tudo desde o colchão desconfortável até a cor das cortinas. Omi procurava ignorar as reclamações enquanto lia os materiais que havia encontrado na biblioteca. 

Encontrou a explicação de como haviam ido parar no futuro e também conseguiu se colocar a par dos acontecimentos atuais. A única coisa que precisava agora era de um computador com acesso a internet para entrar nos arquivos de Kritiker e descobrir o que havia acontecido com o grupo. 

Omi tentou explicar para Yohji o que havia descoberto na biblioteca sobre a até então inexplicável viagem deles ao futuro, mas o playboy apenas o encarava com incredulidade e com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Na terceira vez que tentava explicar Yohji desistiu de tentar compreender e simplesmente saiu do quarto para fumar deixando Omi falando sozinho. 

"Omi, podemos dar uma passada no Koneko para ver como as coisas estão por lá", sugeriu Yohji depois que voltou para o quarto. 

"Claro, mas temos que ser discretos, ninguém pode nos ver", ponderou Omi. Ken e Aya podiam estar trabalhando lá ainda e não tinham idéia de como eles reagiriam a presença deles. 

Naquela noite iriam vigiar a floricultura para tentar descobrir se seus amigos ainda estava lá e se ainda faziam parte do Weiss. Mais tarde Omi tentaria entrar nos arquivos da organização para descobrir tudo. 

Yohji ainda não conseguia acreditar que realmente estavam no futuro, era muito fantástico para ser verdade. O chibi havia passado quase uma hora tentando explicar para ele o que havia acontecido, mas não havia entendido nada. Ele e Omi estavam em frente ao Koneko no Sumu Ie, tudo estava muito diferente. O bairro estava perigoso e decadente, apenas vagabundos e drogados rondavam pelas ruas vazias e mal iluminadas ao redor da floricultura. A própria loja que sempre havia sido bem cuidada agora tinha um aspecto sujo, abandonado. 

"Yohji, tem alguém saindo", avisou Omi chamando sua atenção para o que acontecia nos apartamentos acima da loja. 

Escondidos em um beco escuro quase em frente a floricultura podiam observar o que acontecia do outro lado da rua sem serem descobertos. O playboy não reconheceu o garoto que saiu do Koneko, ele era mais novo do que Omi e tinha o mesmo ar inocente e frágil. Atrás do menino saiu outro garoto um pouco mais velho, muito sério e com passos decididos. Ao ouvir uma exclamação surpresa ao seu lado Yohji prestou mais atenção ao garoto que havia saído por último e ficou espantado ao perceber que aquele era Omi, na verdade o Omi do futuro. O que mais o surpreendeu foi a mudança que havia ocorrido com ele, o jeito sensível e inocente havia desaparecido. Ficaram mais surpresos quando Omi e o menino se beijaram antes de entrar no carro. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, Omi estava com Kenken e eram felizes, eles não podiam ter rompido. 

"Isso não pode ser verdade...", murmurou Omi ainda surpreso. "Onde está Ken?" 

Como resposta a sua pergunta Ken chegou em uma moto e rapidamente entrou em seu apartamento, como se estivesse fugindo de algo. Omi ficou sem fôlego ao ver seu amante, ele estava mais bonito ainda, mas parecia triste. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Ken outra moto parou em frente ao Koneko e um garoto que eles também não conheciam subiu as escadas muito aborrecido. 

"Ken!!", gritou o rapaz batendo na porta do Ken. "Ken, abra a porta." 

Após alguns minutos tentando chamar a atenção do jogador o rapaz desistiu e foi para um apartamento no andar superior irritado. Yohji estava chocado demais para falar alguma coisa, o futuro estava muito errado, sabia que seus amigos se amavam demais para terem terminado. 

"Ken....", balbuciou Omi confuso com lágrimas nos olhos, Ken também tinha um amante novo, definitivamente não gostava daquele futuro. Não podia ser verdade que ele e Ken não estavam juntos, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. 

Yohji não conseguia assimilar tudo que havia visto no Koneko até agora, mas sabia que não agüentaria ver Aya com outro homem, nada o impediria de matar qualquer um que colocasse as mãos em seu amante. 

Após longas horas de vigília Yohji já estava prestes a arrastar o chibi para o pequeno apartamento que haviam conseguido alugar. Omi não estavam mais em condições de ficar ali, estava calado e abatido após descobrir o que o futuro reservava para ele . Mas o motivo principal era que não queria ver Aya chegando nos braços de outro homem, ver alguém acariciando a pele de alabastro e beijar os lábios macios. Sabia que se isso acontecesse não conseguiria levar sua vida para frente se voltassem para casa sabendo que seu amante iria trocá-lo por um qualquer. 

"Omi, vamos, já está tarde e com certeza não vai aparecer mais ninguém", disse Yohji preocupado com Omi que estava em silêncio, imerso em pensamentos desde que Ken havia aparecido. "Omi?!" 

"Vamos ficar até amanhecer, porque durante o dia não poderemos ficar aqui observando-os", explicou Omi sendo prático como sempre apesar da dor que estava sentindo. Ele sabia que o playboy estava com medo de ver Aya com outro. 

Quando estavam quase desistindo e indo embora, um carro estacionou na frente da loja. O coração de Yohji acelerou quando viu Aya descer do carro, ele estava magnifico, o cabelo longo preso em uma trança 'Cabelo longo?? Trança???' pensou Yohji surpreso, havia tentado convencer o ruivo a deixar o cabelo crescer sem sucesso. Mas o que chamou a atenção foi a atitude submissa e amedrontada de seu amante. Só tirou os olhos de Aya quando ouviu a porta do carro fechando, agora iria descobrir quem havia conseguido que o ruivo deixasse o cabelo crescer. Um loiro de cabelos curtos e espetados, alto e desengonçado saiu do carro. Ele aproximou-se de Aya e agarrou o ruivo pelos braços com força. O loiro rosnou alguma coisa e arrastou Aya para o apartamento, para surpresa de Yohji eles entraram em seu apartamento e não no de Aya. Furioso com o tratamento que o loiro havia dispensado ao seu amante, Yohji estava quase indo atrás do casal e matando o loiro quando Omi o segurou. 

"Omi, me solte, aquele cara está machucando Aya." explodiu Yohji furioso, soltando seu braço. 

"Yohji-kun, aquele cara é você." disse Omi confuso, 'será que ele não havia percebido?' 

Yohji ficou estático quando percebeu que era verdade o que Omi falara. O homem que havia batido em Aya era ele mesmo. Era loucura, nunca havia encostado um dedo em seu amante por mais que as vezes ele merecesse. Não conseguia parar de pensar no olhar assustado de Aya enquanto era arrastado para o quarto. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamento que quase nem percebeu que estavam indo para o hotel. 

"Yohji-kun, tenho certeza de que tudo tem uma boa explicação", falou Omi imaginando o que o playboy estava pensando. Nada daquele futuro fazia sentido para ele também. 

"Omi, eu nunca bateria nele, não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas", murmurou Yohji passando as mãos no cabelo em um gesto de nervosismo. "Eu o amo demais para fazer isso". 

"Eu sei, Yohji-kun", confirmou Omi apreensivo, temia que o playboy fizesse alguma besteira. "Vamos dormir, temos que continuar vigiando o Koneko para tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa". 

Para sua surpresa Yohji atirou-se na cama sem dizer nada e sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa. Sabia que o homem mais velho estava confuso com tudo que haviam visto aquela noite, mas ele também estava. Seu futuro era muito diferente do que havia imaginado e não gostava nada daquilo. Algo de muito errado devia ter acontecido para que as coisas tivessem mudado tanto. Vencido pelo cansaço adormeceu pensando no que podia ter provocado tamanha reviravolta em suas vidas. 

Nas noites que se seguiram continuaram vigiando a floricultura na esperança de descobrirem alguma coisa que os ajudasse a decifrar aquele enigma, mas nada foi diferente da primeira noite. Nunca viam os assassinos juntos, exceto quando iam para alguma missão. Omi sabia que se quisessem descobrir mais alguma coisa teriam que seguí-los em alguma missão, o que era muito arriscado, ou teriam que ficar espionando-os durante o dia. 

"Yohji-kun, não se esqueça: ninguém pode nos ver", avisou Omi pela décima vez, sabia que o playboy era muito imprevisível quando se tratava de seu amante. 

"Certo, vou manter isso em mente", resmungou Yohji distraído arrumando o cabelo antes de saírem. Teria que se controlar para não matar seu eu do futuro se ele ousasse machucar Aya mais uma vez. Havia sido muito difícil se conter na segunda vez que viu o ruivo apanhando, se não fosse por Omi ele teria estragado tudo para ajudar Aya. 

Pouco antes da floricultura abrir estavam escondidos no beco em que passaram as últimas noites. Teriam que tomar muito cuidado ou seriam descobertos com facilidade e não teriam como explicar a situação toda. Naquela manhã apenas Aya e Ken estavam trabalhando para felicidade dos dois. Durante suas vigílias noturnas haviam percebido que eles estavam mais amigos do que já haviam sido, na verdade antes os dois apenas se toleravam. 

Yohji não conseguiu prestar atenção a nada que não fosse Aya, nada mais tinha importância para ele. Omi estava da mesma forma encantado pelo novo Ken, a única coisa que o entristecia era saber que o moreno agora tinha um novo amante. 

O Koneko estava bem calmo naquela manhã, Aya fazia os arranjos enquanto Ken arrumava a loja. Sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, os dois trabalharam a manhã toda em harmonia desfrutando alguns momentos de paz e tranqüilidade. A paz foi quebrada pela chegada tempestuosa do amante de Aya que entrou na floricultura batendo a porta e gritando o nome do ruivo. Aya nem mesmo olhou para ele, continuou fazendo seus arranjos. O loiro aproximou-se de Aya e puxou-o para si beijando-o a força, Aya tentou se desvencilhar do abraço, mas não conseguiu. Yohji só o soltou quando Ken aproximou-se e disse alguma coisa para o playboy que soltou Aya e saiu da floricultura com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Ken aproximou-se de Aya para verificar se seu amigo estava bem, mas ele apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e voltou para seus arranjos. 

"O que esta acontecendo, Omi? Por que ele...eu.....droga! Por que ele está tratando Aya daquele jeito?", perguntou Yohji irritado observando seu eu do futuro que fumava encostado na parede da loja. 

Tudo naquela sua nova versão o aborrecia, as roupas, o chapéu de cowboy, o cabelo curto, a tatuagem vermelha no tórax. Não conseguia se reconhecer com tantas mudanças. Que diabos o havia possuído para cortar o cabelo daquele jeito? E aquela tatuagem horrenda em forma de cruz no tórax? Alguém lá encima tinha um senso de humor muito estranho para estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Nada no comportamento dele lembrava o playboy irresponsável que havia sido, com seu jeito malicioso e despreocupado. 

"Não sei, Yohji-kun, mas temos que descobrir", respondeu Omi cada vez mais preocupado com Aya. O Yohji do futuro era muito violento e Aya aceitava tudo passivamente como se merecesse aquele tratamento. 

"E o que você sugere, Omi? Temos que fazer algo antes que ele machuque Aya novamente", falou Yohji agitado. Cada vez odiava mais o futuro, nada era como havia imaginado que seria. Olhando para Omi que não tirava os olhos de Ken percebeu que o menino também estava abalado com as coisas que havia visto. Omi tentava disfarçar a tristeza com seus sorrisos, mas Yohji sabia que ele estava sofrendo vendo seu amante com outro.

O Yohji do futuro ficou parado na frente de floricultura olhando fixamente para o beco desconfiado. Omi e Yohji esconderam-se atrás de algumas latas de lixo, não podiam chamar a atenção de ninguém, muito menos da versão psicótica de Yohji. O loiro chegou a atravessar a rua, mas desistiu de investigar e voltou para a loja. 

Ao passar pela mesa onde Aya trabalhava Yohji segurou-o pelo pulso e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da floricultura, Aya tentou argumentar e fazer o loiro soltá-lo. Enfurecido com a resistência Yohji agarrou o ruivo pelos cabelos e o fez encará-lo, algo que ele disse desarmou Aya que o acompanhou até o apartamento sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ken apenas observava a cena de longe, não conseguia dissimular o ódio que sentia pelo loiro por humilhar seu amigo daquela forma. 

"Agora chega!", rosnou Yohji furioso saindo do beco indo em direção ao Koneko. "Aquele bastardo vai aprender a nunca mais colocar as mãos em Aya". 

"Yohji-kun, não!", disse Omi surpreso pela reação do playboy. Tentou pará-lo antes que alguém o visse, mas não estava conseguindo ele estava determinado a matar sua versão futura. 

Ken que estava arrumando as flores do lado de fora da loja ficou curioso com a comoção do outro lado da rua e parou para olhar. Nada poderia tê-lo surpreendido mais do que a cena que estava vendo, atravessou a rua e parou na frente dos dois que discutiam sem notar que mais alguém havia se juntado a eles. Apenas quando o jogador estava prestes a dar meia volta e chamar os outros foi que Yohji e Omi perceberam que tinham companhia. 

"Omi....Yohji....", balbuciou Ken confuso tentando assimilar o que estava vendo. Quem eram aqueles dois que se pareciam com seu antigo amante e seu melhor amigo de anos atrás? "Quem são vocês?" 

"Ken!", exclamou Omi nervoso, não sabia o que fazer, Ken não devia tê-los visto. Se nem ele havia conseguido entender, como conseguiria explicar para Ken? Ele nunca iria acreditar neles. "Somos nós, Omi e Yohji-kun". 

"É impossível, Yohji acabou de subir com Aya e Omi esta no apartamento com Sena", murmurou Ken sem tirar os olhos de Omi. 

"Acredite em nós, Kenken, somos seus amigos", falou Yohji apreensivo, tinham que evitar que Ken chamasse os outros. "Nós podemos explicar tudo". 

"Ken, podemos nos encontrar essa noite para conversarmos? Prometo que explicaremos tudo", pediu Omi ansioso, se conseguissem falar com Ken talvez descobrissem o que havia acontecido para eles estarem tão diferentes no futuro. 

"Eu....não....", gaguejou Ken confuso. Sabia que não devia confiar neles, mas nunca havia conseguido recusar nenhum pedido de Omi e aquele não seria o primeiro. "Certo, onde vocês estão hospedados?" 

"Kenken, contamos com você", disse Yohji antes que o jogador se afastasse deles. 

Ken voltou para a floricultura pensativo, ele estava visivelmente abalado com aquele encontro inesperado. Com receio de que mais alguém os visse resolveram voltar para o hotel e esperar por Ken para descobrirem o que estava acontecendo. 

Continua... 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Agosto de 2002

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	2. Parte II

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte II **

Aquele dia foi o mais longo de suas vidas, Yohji fumou quase duas carteiras de cigarro, estava muito nervoso e não conseguia se concentrar em nada, apenas pensava em Aya e em sua nova personalidade. Estava ansioso pela visita de Ken para resolverem aquele mistério. 

Omi também não conseguia fazer nada, o encontro com Ken havia instabilizado-o um pouco. Esperava que Ken tivesse as respostas para suas perguntas. 

Pouco antes do horário combinado Ken apareceu, para alívio deles ele estava sozinho. Como não queriam correr o risco de serem descobertos ficaram no quarto do hotel, o silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado pelo jogador que estava ansioso para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. 

"Estou esperando uma explicação, não foi isso que vocês me prometeram?", perguntou Ken olhando de Yohji para Omi impaciente. Antes que pudesse cogitar a possibilidade deles serem quem alegavam ser queria saber toda a história. 

Yohji apenas olhou para Omi, o menino teria que explicar para o jogador porque até agora ele não tinha entendido como haviam ido parar no futuro. Apenas sabia que estavam ali e tinham que descobrir uma maneira de voltar. 

"Ken... o que vou dizer pode parecer irracional, mas primeiro me escute. Estávamos todos numa missão, perseguíamos os criminosos. Um deles conseguiu fugir, Yohji e eu pegamos um avião e começamos a persegui-lo. Tudo corria normal quando de repente notei que alguma coisa estava estranha. O avião que estávamos perseguindo desapareceu de nossos radares e os computadores de bordo pararam, a radiocomunicação foi cortada." Omi interrompeu um pouco a narração tentando escolher as palavras certas para dizer o que para ele parecia ser o único fio de explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. "Passei um dia na biblioteca pesquisando tentando achar uma causa para esses acontecidos, e descobri que sem percebermos nada estávamos sobrevoando o chamado Triângulo do Dragão. As linhas imaginárias daquela região incidem de forma contundente no magnetismo terrestre. Têm a ver com o fato de os pólos magnéticos e geográficos norte e sul não coincidirem, isso acarreta uma interferência que faz com que as bússolas não apontem para o verdadeiro norte e eu acho que foi isso que causou a pane nos nossos sistemas." 

Ken ficou observando o garoto repetir aquelas palavras e explicações científicas, mas que em nada satisfaziam suas incógnitas. "Tudo bem, eu lembro desse dia, mas o que isso tem a ver com vocês estarem aqui??", questionou um pouco impaciente. 

"Deixe-me prosseguir, por favor... Bem, acontece que estudos posteriores afirmam que estas mesmas ondas eletromagnéticas são capazes de fazer os objetos influenciados por elas de alguma forma romperem a barreira do tempo, jogando-os em épocas diferentes da sua realidade. Acho que pode ter acontecido isso com a gente. Vimos um clarão no céu e quando acordamos já estávamos aqui, Ken." · 

Ken olhou para Omi incrédulo, será que realmente eles o julgavam tão tolo a ponto de acreditar em uma história fantasiosa daquelas? Eles teriam que se esforçar mais para convencê-lo. "Eu ouvi muitas histórias sobre embarcações que simplesmente desapareceram nesse lugar desde a época dos Xogunatos do Japão, mas daí a acreditar que esses navios e aviões foram mandados para o futuro ou para o passado, sei lá, é meio ridículo! Vocês não acham??" 

"Kenken, sei que parece inacreditável, mas é verdade", disse Yohji vendo que o jogador não havia acreditado na história. "A única coisa que sei é que quero voltar para casa, onde tudo era normal. Não consigo entender o que aconteceu para tudo mudar desse jeito". 

"Nem eu", murmurou Ken desanimado. "As coisas mudaram do dia para a noite. Primeiro uma missão deu errado e Yohji saiu ferido. Depois a dinâmica do grupo começou a mudar, todos passaram a se evitar e eu fiquei no meio de tudo, perdido". 

Ficaram em silêncio ouvindo o desabafo de Ken, cada palavra estava carregada com dor , os olhos dele estavam fechados e sua cabeça encostada na janela era como se falasse para si mesmo. Queriam fazer muitas perguntas, mas não queriam interrompe-lo e correr o risco de que ele parasse. 

"Aos poucos Omi foi se afastando de mim até que um dia terminou tudo sem nenhuma explicação. Enquanto isso Aya e Yohji continuavam juntos, mas algo havia mudado. Yohji que sempre havia tratado seu amante como se ele fosse de cristal passou a tratá-lo mal e humilhá-lo, como vocês puderam ver hoje", Ken detestava lembrar daqueles dias que haviam mudado suas vidas completamente. "Algum tempo depois Sena e Kyou foram designados para o grupo. Omi e Sena se identificaram e começaram a ficar íntimos ate se tornarem amantes. E eu continuei sozinho". 

"Mas e aquele rapaz que sempre está com você?", perguntou Omi sentindo seu coração ficar mais leve. "Pensei que vocês estivessem juntos". 

"Kyou? Não, somos apenas amigos", negou Ken com veemência. 'Que idéia ridícula, ele e Kyou'. Nunca havia conseguido se imaginar com outra pessoa que não fosse Omi. 

Yohji não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando viu o rosto de Omi ao descobrir que Ken não tinha um novo amante. O chibi parecia não perceber que na verdade fora ele que trocara Kenken por outro. 

"Ken, nós precisamos descobrir o que deu errado para tudo ter mudado tanto, você precisa nos contar tudo que você sabe", pediu Omi deixando seus sentimentos de lado e voltando a se concentrar no presente, na dura tarefa que tinham em mãos. 

"Isso é tudo que sei, mas tenho certeza que eles esconderam algo de mim. Eles ficaram misteriosos e sempre que eu aparecia eles mudavam de assunto ou paravam de falar, principalmente Yohji e Omi, Aya simplesmente me ignorava", revelou Ken balançando a cabeça em um gesto de desagrado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela missão e eles não me contaram". 

"Droga! O que faremos agora? Não podemos nos aproximar de nossas versões futuras e aqueles dois novos nunca acreditariam em nós", comentou Yohji desanimado acendendo outro cigarro. 

"Então só nos resta falar com Aya", afirmou Ken fazendo com que os outros o olhassem espantados. "O que? Eu também quero descobrir o que aconteceu e porque eles esconderam tudo de mim." 

"E como faremos para falarmos com Aya sem que o Yohji psicótico descubra?", perguntou Yohji apreensivo, não queria provocar a ira do loiro que acabaria descontando em Aya. 

"Realmente não vai ser fácil, Yohji não larga do pé de Aya nunca. É como se ele desconfiasse de Aya, mas é ridículo porque ele nunca o trairia", disse Ken "Mas amanhã a tarde Yohji e Kyou estão escalados para trabalhar no Koneko, posso tentar convencer Aya a sair comigo". 

"E ninguém desconfiaria de nada?", perguntou Omi preocupado, não sabiam como Aya iria reagir a eles. 

"Eu dou um jeito nisso", garantiu Ken seguro. "Tenho que ir antes que notem minha falta". 

"Obrigado, Ken", murmurou Omi ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando Ken na bochecha. 

Ken não disse nada, antes de sair apenas olhou para Omi com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. O gesto singelo o fez relembrar do tempo em que eram felizes juntos. Estava determinado a descobrir o que havia acontecido na missão que havia posto fim a sua felicidade. 

"Yohji-kun, não sei se é uma boa idéia você estar aqui amanhã quando Ken trouxer Aya", disse Omi assim que Ken saiu do quarto. 

"O que? Mas por que?", perguntou Yohji confuso, não queria perder a chance de encontrar o Aya do futuro. 

"Ele pode se sentir coagido, lembre-se de como ele é tratado pelo Yohji psicótico", ponderou Omi, sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida, mas tinha que tentar. O temperamento do playboy podia por tudo a perder. 

"Sem chances, vou ficar aqui com vocês. Posso ajudar você a convencê-lo de que falamos a verdade e além do mais eu era investigador particular, Omi, sei melhor do que você e Kenken interrogar uma pessoa", disse Yohji refutando a sugestão de Omi. 

No dia seguinte Yohji não conseguia controlar a ansiedade, queria conhecer o Aya do futuro. Ele estava deixando Omi louco andando de um lado para outro no pequeno quarto. 

"Controle-se, Yohji-kun", pediu Omi vendo o playboy indo pela décima vez ao banheiro em menos de meia hora. No começo havia sido divertido ver a preocupação de Yohji com seu visual, mas agora já estava incomodando-o. 

Yohji não falou nada apenas se atirou na cama e ficou deitado em silêncio. Estava nervoso como não ficava em anos, iria ver de perto seu amante, na verdade a versão futura dele. Havia dado tudo de si para que aquele relacionamento desse certo, então não conseguia entender porque havia mudado tanto e passado a maltratar Aya, talvez o ruivo pudesse esclarecer suas dúvidas. Também não entendia como Aya continuava com ele sendo tratado daquela forma. 

Passava das quatro da tarde quando Ken e Aya chegaram, Yohji e Omi não sabiam como agir na frente de Aya. Teriam que ter muito cuidado porque Aya era muito desconfiado e não acreditaria facilmente neles. 

"Vamos, Aya, quero que você conheça algumas pessoas", falou Ken praticamente obrigando Aya a entrar no quarto. 

"Ken, temos que ir embora, Yohji está me esperando", disse Aya tão baixo que se não estivessem prestando atenção não teriam ouvido. 

Quando Viu Omi e Yohji sentados na beira de uma das camas empalideceu, parecia que havia visto um fantasma. Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto Ken o segurou. 

"Ken, que brincadeira é essa?", perguntou Aya encarando Ken perigosamente. 

"Não é nenhuma brincadeira, Ayan....", começou Yohji levantando-se. 

"Não me chame assim", alertou Aya recuando quando o loiro se aproximou. "E quem são vocês?" 

"Somos nós, Aya-kun, Yohji e Omi", respondeu Omi, repreendendo o loiro com um olhar. Era por esse tipo de coisa que preferia que Yohji não estivesse com eles. 

Aya olhou-os com incredulidade, aquilo era loucura tinha que sair logo dali, mas Ken continuava segurando seu pulso. 

"Sente-se, Aya, eles vão contar tudo para você", falou Ken puxando o ruivo para uma cadeira de frente para a cama onde Omi estava sentando. 

Omi repetiu tudo que havia contado para Ken, conseguiu evitar que Yohji se intrometesse e colocasse tudo a perder. Aya escutava tudo em silêncio, o rosto impassível, Omi não tinha nenhuma pista do que ele estava pensando. Após terminar a história o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, ninguém sabia o que dizer. 

"Vocês esperam que eu acredite nisso? Ninguém pode viajar no tempo", perguntou Aya olhando para os três que o encaravam com expectativa. "Tudo que você contou pode ser facilmente encontrado nos arquivos de Kritiker, basta ser um bom hacker para conseguir isso". 

"Aya, o que você quer como prova de que estamos dizendo a verdade?", perguntou Yohji tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, mas seu coração estava acelerado. 

Aya olhou nos olhos de Yohji pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no quarto, reconheceria aqueles olhos esmeralda em qualquer lugar, mas era loucura aquele não podia ser seu koi. Teve que conter uma risada amarga, tudo na sua vida era uma loucura, por que ainda se surpreendia com alguma coisa? 

"Aya?", chamou Ken despertando-o de seus devaneios. Tinham que resolver aquilo rápido, porque logo teriam que voltar para a floricultura antes que Yohji desconfiasse de alguma coisa. "Eu acredito neles, Aya, e você?" 

Omi voltou-se surpreso ao ouvir o que Ken havia falado, na noite seguinte ele havia ido embora sem dar qualquer indício que havia acreditado neles. 

"Não sei", murmurou Aya confuso. Queria acreditar neles, mas nada fazia sentido. Sabia que Ken queria acreditar porque o menino era parecido com o antigo amante dele. 

"Aya, olhe para mim", pediu Yohji ajoelhando-se na frente do ruivo. Assim que Aya olhou-o, Yohji segurou uma mão pálida entre as suas. "Como eu posso provar para você que estou falando a verdade?" 

Sem uma palavra Aya debruçou-se e encostou seus lábios nos de Yohji, surpreendido pelas ações do ruivo Yohji ficou parado atônito. Assim que se recuperou e foi corresponder ao beijo Aya o afastou e ficou em silêncio. 

"Aya, você precisa nos contar o que aconteceu naquela missão", falou Omi vendo que ninguém tomava a iniciativa. Por um breve momento vislumbrou dor e tristeza nos olhos violeta, mas no momento seguinte tudo havia desaparecido dando lugar a frieza habitual. 

Antes de começar a falar Aya olhou para cada um dos que estavam no quarto. Ele repetiu exatamente o que Ken havia dito na noite anterior, mas cada palavra parecia ter sido ensaiada milhares de vezes. Quando chegou na parte em Yohji havia se ferido, evitou olhar para qualquer um deles. 

"Aya, você esta escondendo alguma coisa", comentou Yohji apagando o cigarro e afastando-se da janela. Sabia que o ruivo estava relutante para contar algo que nem imaginava o que era, mas iria descobrir. 

"Contei tudo que sabia", rebateu Aya nervoso evitando olhar nos olhos de Yohji. "Pode olhar nos arquivos, isso foi o que aconteceu". 

"Por favor, Aya-kun, nós precisamos saber", falou Omi tentando não chatear Aya que estava desconfortável naquela situação. "As coisas mudaram muito e queremos saber porque." 

"Sinto muito não poder ajudá-los", murmurou Aya virando as costas para eles e indo para a porta. "Temos que ir embora antes que fiquem preocupados". 

"Ah, mas não mesmo, Aya, você não vai fugir assim", falou Yohji segurando Aya pelos braços e fazendo com que o ruivo o olhasse nos olhos. "Você vai nos contar o que aconteceu, Aya". 

"Você vai me obrigar?", perguntou Aya com um olhar derrotado, de quem estava acostumado a ceder as vontades de outra pessoa. 

Percebendo que estava agindo como o Yohji psicótico ele soltou Aya e sentou-se na cama de cabeça baixa, aquela situação toda tinha mexido com seus nervos. Aya continuou parado no meio do quarto aturdido, estava esperando uma punição por seu comportamento. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer para acabar com o clima tenso. O celular de Aya tocou, deixando o ruivo mais nervoso ainda assim que olhou no visor e reconheceu o número. 

"Moshi, moshi", sussurrou Aya indo para um canto do quarto atender a ligação. 

Ficaram em silêncio porque sabiam que era o amante de Aya no celular e se ele desconfiasse de qualquer coisa ficaria furioso com Aya e Ken. Poucos minutos depois Aya desligou o telefone, pela expressão em seu rosto sabiam que seu amante estava atrás dele e não muito feliz. 

"Ken, temos que ir", avisou Aya com a voz ainda trêmula, sabia que quando chegasse em casa Yohji iria infernizar sua vida. 

"Aya-kun, precisamos de sua ajuda", falou Omi sentindo-se culpado por colocar Aya em apuros, mas não tinham outra opção. 

"Aya, por favor", pediu Yohji aproximando-se dele, precisavam da ajuda dele de qualquer jeito. 

Aya ficou parado em silêncio refletindo, tinha que ir embora logo para não deixar seu namorado mais irritado ainda, mas não podia deixá-los na mão. 

"Amanhã cedo posso me encontrar com vocês", disse Aya, era muito arriscado, mas tinham que tentar. "Sempre corro em um parque pela manhã, antes que ele acorde". 

"Eu vou me encontrar com você," disse Yohji firme, não queria ninguém por perto quando confrontasse Aya, sabia que ele não reagia bem ao ser confrontado, havia passado diversas vezes por aquela situação no passado. 

Ninguém contestou as instruções de Yohji, sabiam que ele queria ficar a sós com o espadachim. Aya e Ken foram embora deixando Yohji e Omi imersos em pensamentos e recordações. 

"Aya, o que Yohji queria?", perguntou Ken quando deixavam o hotel. 

"Nada, apenas saber se vamos demorar", respondeu Aya não dando importância para o assunto. 

Como estavam apressados Ken deixou passar a mentira, mas iria falar com Yohji assim que chegassem para que ele não fizesse nada contra Aya. Arrependia-se por nunca ter feito nada para ajudar seu amigo, mas agora iria tentar reparar seu erro. Quando chegaram Yohji estava esperando-os nas escadas, ele parecia muito irritado. 

"Já não era sem tempo", resmungou Yohji assim que Aya e Ken chegaram. "Pensei que tinham se perdido....ou fugido de mim". 

"Perdemos a noção do tempo com as crianças", mentiu Ken. "Desculpe, Yohji, foi minha culpa". 

"É mesmo, Aya?", perguntou Yohji virando-se para o ruivo que permanecia calado. 

Aya não respondeu nada apenas meneou a cabeça, sabia que não era prudente mentir para Yohji, mas como poderia contar a verdade? Yohji nunca acreditaria neles. 

"Boa noite, Ken", disse Yohji puxando Aya para o apartamento que os dois dividiam. 

"Boa noite", murmurou Ken indo para seu apartamento desanimado. Depois do encontro com o Yohji do passado ele havia percebido o quão ruim o futuro havia se tornado. 

"Crianças!", gritou Yohji assim que entraram no quarto. "Vocês acham que sou idiota?? Eu fui até o parque e me disseram que vocês tinham ido embora há muito tempo". 

Aya ficou atônito, não imaginava que Yohji fosse atrás deles. Tinha que tentar evitar que Yohji ficasse bravo com Ken e o proibisse de andar com ele. No momento Ken era a única pessoa com quem Yohji não implicava e o deixava sair, não queria perder aquele único elo com o mundo que tinha. 

"Onde vocês estavam, Aya?", perguntou Yohji furioso jogando Aya na cama e o segurando. "Não minta outra vez". 

"Fomos dar uma volta, Yohji, nada de mais", respondeu Aya evitando olhar nos olhos de seu amante. 

"Agora está me traindo com o Ken também?", inquiriu Yohji apertando os pulsos esbeltos com força. 

"Não, não existe nada entre Ken e eu", negou Aya com veemência. 

"Aya, não suportaria passar por tudo aquilo outra vez. Acho que sou capaz de matá-lo se ele ousar tocar em você." rosnou Yohji beijando os lábios macios. 

"Nunca irá acontecer novamente, Yohji", afirmou Aya tentando se soltar das mãos de aço que prendiam seus pulsos. 

Yohji continuou a explorar a boca úmida sem soltar Aya, era um beijo violento e selvagem. Quebrou o beijo para respirar, depois que recuperou o fôlego começou a beijar o pescoço delicado deixando marcas por onde passava. Queria que todos soubessem que o ruivo tinha dono, que ele lhe pertencia e que ninguém mais o tocaria. 

"Yohji, pare, por favor. Você está me machucando", murmurou Aya debatendo-se. Yohji havia se deitado sobre ele deixando-o sentir como estava excitado com toda aquela situação. Algo no fundo de sua mente gritava para que impedisse Yohji de continuar ou seria estuprado aquela noite por seu amante e nunca o perdoaria se isso acontecesse. 

"Você nunca reclamou dos meus toques antes, o que aconteceu? Ken é melhor do que eu?", perguntou Yohji parando de beijá-lo e encarando-o possesso. 

"Yohji, não existe nada entre Ken e eu", repetiu Aya debatendo-se, nunca vira Yohji tão alterado. 

O playboy ignorou os apelos de seu amante e continuou a beijá-lo com brutalidade. Com medo do que estava por acontecer acertou uma joelhada entre as pernas do loiro. Seu gesto serviu para irritar Yohji mais ainda, antes que Aya conseguisse sair da cama o playboy o agarrou pelos cabelos e o jogou de volta na cama. 

"Yohji, pare", implorou tentando sair da cama, seu amante estava assustando-o com tanta violência. 

Irritado com a resistência de seu amante Yohji acertou um soco na mandíbula do ruivo que o deixou tonto. O golpe partiu seu lábio superior que começou a sangrar, mas Yohji ignorou o sangue e voltou a beijá-lo. 

"Yohji...", suplicou Aya em um fio de voz, aquela era sua última tentativa se Yohji não o soltasse ia acabar fazendo algo de que os dois se arrependeriam. 

"Merda, Aya!", gritou Yohji soltando seu amante e saindo do quarto furioso. 

Aya não teve ânimo para nada depois que Yohji saiu do quarto, apenas tirou seu calçado e rastejou para baixo das cobertas. Adormeceu antes que Yohji voltasse para casa. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Agosto de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 

* Nota das autoras: as informações utilizadas sobre o chamado "Triângulo do Dragão" são reais. É uma área triangular (semelhante ao famoso _Triângulo_ _das Bermudas_) que ocupa as águas do pacífico acidental, a linha divisória parte da costa ocidental do Japão, ao norte de Tóquio, e segue até um ponto do pacífico, passando pelas ilhas Bonin, ilhas Guam e Yap, vai em direção a Taiwan e volta na direção do Japão na bacia de Tóquio. Existem relatos de aeronaves que na época da segunda guerra mundial enviavam mensagens dizendo que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo no céu, que o céu estava se abrindo. Segundos depois as transmissões eram cortadas e as aeronaves desapareciam dos radares sem deixar qualquer pistas ou rastro. Tais casos ainda continuam em aberto nos arquivos aeronavais. 


	3. Parte III

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte III **

Na manhã seguinte Aya acordou com os braços de Yohji envolvendo-o. Uma única lágrima deslizou por sua face ao ver seu amante parecendo tão pacifico. Tudo que estava acontecendo era sua culpa, senão tivesse cometido aquele erro estúpido tudo seria diferente. Com cuidado para não acordar o homem mais velho desvencilhou-se do abraço e foi se arrumar. 

"Onde você pensa que vai, Aya?", perguntou Yohji de olhos fechados. Não havia conseguido dormir aquela noite, nunca havia chegado ao extremo de quase estuprar seu amante apesar de brigarem com freqüência. 

"Vou correr....como sempre faço", murmurou Aya com a voz trêmula. Tinha que sair aquela manhã de qualquer jeito, havia prometido para Ken que iria ajudá-los. 

"Aya.....eu, sinto muito por ontem a noite", falou Yohji levantando-se da cama e abraçando seu amante por trás. Odiava quando não conseguia controlar seus ciúmes, mas era mais forte do que ele. Não queria perder seu koi de maneira nenhuma. 

"É minha culpa, Yohji", disse Aya fechando os olhos. 

"Não, Aya, não é sua culpa que sou um idiota", Yohji obrigou Aya a virar-se e encará-lo. Sentia seu coração se contorcer cada vez que via toda dor que causava em seu amante. Depois de suas explosões sempre jurava que isso nunca mais iria acontecer, mas elas aconteciam cada vez com mais freqüência e eram mais violentas. 

"Yohji....", começou Aya, mas foi interrompido por Yohji que o beijou com paixão. 

"Vá correr, Aya. Vou dormir porque trabalho essa tarde", avisou Yohji dando um último beijo no ruivo antes de voltar para a cama. 

Confuso com o que havia acabado de acontecer Aya saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Queria acreditar nas palavras de seu amante, mas não conseguia porque sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. Apesar de estar cansado de toda aquela situação não conseguia ficar sem Yohji, já havia tentado, mas não havia conseguido. Ele havia se tornado o centro de sua vida depois que sua irmã havia saído do coma e estava morando com Sakura em outra cidade. 

Quando chegou no parque localizou o homem que dizia ser o Yohji do passado, ele estava sentado em um banco do parque fumando. Não tinha como negar que ele era muito parecido com seu amante de alguns anos atrás, antes de tudo mudar. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e sentou-se ao lado dele, durante todo o caminho pensava no que falaria para ele, não podia contar a verdade, Ken não podia saber o que havia acontecido ou o odiaria para sempre. Não queria perder aquela amizade por nada. 

"Aya, você preci......o que aconteceu com seu rosto?", perguntou Yohji tirando os óculos escuros e segurando Aya pelo queixo. 

O lado esquerdo do rosto do ruivo estava contundido e roxo, o lábio partido e inchado. Aya afastou-se dele, os toques suaves o instabilizavam estava desacostumado a ser tratado com tanto carinho. Yohji sabia o que havia acontecido, sua versão psicótica havia batido nele. 

"Não foi nada", mentiu Aya baixando os olhos, não era da conta de ninguém o que acontecia entre Yohji e ele. 

"Droga, Aya, ele bateu em você e você ainda o defende?", falou Yohji tentando se controlar, a última coisa que Aya precisava era de outra pessoa brigando com ele. 

"Você quer saber o que aconteceu ou não?", perguntou Aya mudando de assunto visivelmente desconfortável e prestes a ir embora. "Porque se não quiser vou embora, minha vida pessoal não é de sua conta". 

"Desculpe, Aya, mas é que não suporto a idéia de alguém bater em você", explicou Yohji afastando-se de Aya, resistindo ao impulso de beijar o ruivo. 

Aya ficou em silêncio tentando assimilar tudo o que o loiro havia dito, ele além de se parecer com seu amante algum tempo atrás também agia como ele, deixando-o confuso. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém demonstrara nenhum tipo de preocupação para com ele. 

"Por favor, conte o que realmente aconteceu", pediu Yohji rompendo o silêncio. Aya apesar de ter mudado bastante continuava de poucas palavras e só falava quando era interpelado. 

"A missão deu errado por uma distração minha. Schuldich feriu Yohji, na verdade ele teria morrido se Omi não tivesse nos ajudado", contou Aya com o rosto escondido nas mãos. 

"E por que esconderam isso de Kenken?" perguntou Yohji desconfiado, a história ainda não estava o convencendo. 

"Yohji não quis que mais ninguém soubesse que ele havia sido ferido por minha culpa". 

"Mas nem Ken? Por que?", nada fazia sentido. Se Yohji não queria que ninguém soubesse que era culpa do ruivo, ele havia feito isso para protege-lo de alguma punição de Kritiker, então porque o maltratava tanto agora? 

"Não sei porque, mas ele pediu para Omi não contar para Ken e ele não contou", disse Aya não entendendo onde Yohji queria chegar. 

"Você está me escondendo alguma coisa ainda. Por que a missão deu errado?" insistiu Yohji, tinha que tirar alguma informação do ruivo. 

"Eu me distraí, estava pensando em coisas que não eram relevantes para a missão e estraguei tudo", admitiu Aya evitando olhar para o playboy. 

"No que você estava pensando?", Yohji sabia que Aya continuava escondendo a verdade dele. 

"Estava pensando em Aya-chan", murmurou Aya nervoso, ele estava chegando perto demais da verdade e seu amante o mataria se ele contasse para alguém o que havia acontecido. 

"Não minta para mim, conheço você o bastante para saber que não está me contando tudo que aconteceu", falou Yohji calmo, sabia que o caminho para conseguir tirar algo de Aya era ser insistente porque ele nunca facilitava as coisas. 

"Você não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim", protestou Aya com veemência levantando-se do banco abruptamente. 

"Não sei?!?", perguntou Yohji sorrindo com malícia. 

Yohji levantou-se e puxou o ruivo para si, só de sentir o corpo forte contra o seu ficava excitado. Cobriu os lábios macios com os seus, no começo o espadachim resistiu, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e se entregou ao beijo. Yohji com muito esforço conseguiu se conter e interrompeu o beijo, fazendo Aya gemer em protesto. 

"Agora você está convencido de que sou eu, Aya?", perguntou Yohji beijando suavemente os lábios do espadachim. 

"Eu soube assim que o vi, mas isso não é possível", sussurrou Aya derretendo-se nos braços do playboy. 

"É possível sim, sou prova disso", murmurou Yohji desfazendo a trança de Aya, 

"Pare, não posso...", disse Aya afastando-se, não podia se entregar daquela forma. Aquela situação o deixava muito confuso. 

"Certo, não farei nada que você não queira", Yohji não queria assustar Aya, apesar de o desejar demais não faria nada precipitado. "Já que você não quer me contar o que aconteceu na missão você poderia me contar porque virei um psicótico". 

Aya não podia contar porque uma coisa estava ligada a outra, mas de qualquer forma era sua culpa e merecia ser tratado da forma que seu amante o tratava. O homem mais velho o encarava com expectativa. Queria contar o que havia acontecido, mas não podia, não agüentaria ver a decepção nos olhos dele outra vez. 

"Não sei, acho que ser um assassino pode ter influenciado bastante", disse Aya com sarcasmo, a verdade era muito cruel para ser dita. 

"Aya, por favor, preciso saber. Por que não me conta a verdade?", pediu Yohji segurando as mãos de Aya entre as suas. 

"Não posso, você iria me odiar como ele me odeia agora. Não poderia suportar tudo outra vez", murmurou Aya fechando os olhos e afastando-se do toque de Yohji. "Sinto muito, tenho que ir ou Yohji vai ficar desconfiado". 

"Você voltará amanhã?", perguntou Yohji sem insistir no assunto, teria que ir com calma ou nunca saberia de nada. "Por favor". 

"Eu...estarei aqui amanhã no mesmo horário", respondeu Aya cedendo ao pedido do loiro antes de se afastar. 

Yohji ficou algum tempo no parque para pensar em seu encontro com Aya. As palavras do ruivo ecoavam em sua cabeça 'Você iria me odiar como ele me odeia', não fazia sentido, nada que Aya fizesse poderia fazer com que o odiasse. O espadachim as vezes o tirava do sério com sua teimosia, mas nada que não conseguisse contornar. O que Aya havia feito para que seu eu do futuro o tratasse daquela maneira? Iria descobrir a qualquer custo, não teria paz enquanto não resolvesse aquela situação. 

Não queria voltar para o hotel onde o chibi o aguardava, não tinha nada para acrescentar ao que já sabiam. Ia dar uma volta pelo bairro e tentar tirar Aya da cabeça, estava enlouquecendo sem ter seu amante ao seu lado. Sabia que o amava muito, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Queria poder ficar ao lado dele, beijar os lábios macios, acariciar a pele sedosa e fazer amor com ele pela manhã. 'Pare, Yohji, você tem coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento', ordenou para si mesmo acendendo um cigarro enquanto caminhava sem rumo. 

Sem perceber estava quase em frente a floricultura, se o chibi descobrisse o mataria, não podiam se arriscar a serem vistos pelos seus eus do futuro e nem pelos novos integrantes do Weiss. Com todo cuidado possível esgueirou-se até o beco para dar uma espiada. Os dois novos membros estavam trabalhando, o clima era tranqüilo entre eles, mas eles pareciam se ignorar. Tudo era muito diferente naquele futuro maluco, tinham que descobrir logo o que havia acontecido. 

Decidiu voltar para o hotel apenas quando seu estômago começou a roncar, antes de ir comprou alguma coisa para o chibi e ele comerem. Omi devia estar envolvido em alguma coisa e esquecido de comer como sempre. 

"Não descobriu nada, Yohji-kun?", perguntou Omi enquanto comiam, mas pela cara do amigo já sabia a resposta. 

"Não, mas ainda vou descobrir", resmungou Yohji aborrecido, estava inconformado com toda a situação. 

"Esta noite vou entrar no apartamento do Omi do futuro para tentar descobrir alguma coisa", falou Omi mudando de assunto, sabia que o playboy estava de mal humor porque não havia descoberto nada. 

"Cuidado, chibi, eles não podem nos ver", alertou Yohji. Não queria descobrir o que o Yohji psicótico era capaz de fazer se encontrasse Omi bisbilhotando sobre aquela missão em particular. 

"Terei, Yohji-kun, não se preocupe", disse Omi sorrindo, gostava quando alguém se preocupava com ele, o fazia sentir querido, amado. "E quando vai se encontrar com Aya-kun novamente?" 

"Amanhã cedo", murmurou Yohji antes de adormecer, aquela rotina de levantar cedo estava acabando com ele. 

Omi saiu antes que Yohji acordasse, mas deixou um bilhete relembrando o playboy que ele estaria no Koneko. Finalmente teria acesso a um computador decente para conseguir mais informações sobre a missão que havia mudado tudo. Depois que descobrissem o que havia acontecido e quem sabe prevenir de acontecer novamente teriam que encontrar um meio de voltarem para casa. 

Parecia uma noite calma, ao que tudo indicava não haveria nenhuma missão. Omi se escondeu no beco enfrente ao Koneko como fizera nas noites anteriores, mas hoje seu coração palpitava de forma diferente, estava decidido a descobrir toda a verdade ou acabaria explodindo de tanta agonia. Observou todas as luzes se apagarem, foi quando viu o que queria, seu eu do futuro saía juntamente com o garoto mais novo, Sena. Os dois estavam abraçados, Omi não deixou de se sentir desconfortável com aquela cena, pensava em que espécie de demônio seria aquele garoto com cara de anjo a ponto de tê-lo tirado de seu amado Ken. Procurou banir tais pensamentos de sua mente, o mais importante agora era localizar os arquivos dos relatórios que tinha absoluta certeza que sua versão futura guardava no computador. 

Os dois rapazes saíram em um carro e a julgar pelas roupas elegantes, Omi deduziu que iriam demorar, era exatamente o que precisava para encontrar os arquivos. Aguardou mais alguns minutos até se certificar que não havia mais ninguém por perto, atravessou a rua e esgueirou-se cuidadosamente até encontrar a porta do apartamento de seu eu. Deparou-se com uma fechadura eletrônica. 

'Droga! Por mais que eu entenda de computadores vou levar muito tempo para descobrir essa senha, não posso perder tempo aqui!', pensou ele ficando irritado. Digitou os números e na primeira tentativa a porta se abriu. Era óbvio que saberia a senha, aquele era seu apartamento! 

Entrou no cômodo devagar e logo avistou o computador, não demorou muito para começar a investigar a máquina. 'Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar', pensava enquanto pesquisava os arquivos por suas datas e tentava achar alguma pista que o levasse a verdade. Estava demorando mais do que esperava, tivera um pouco de dificuldade em manusear aquele sistema de computação, era bem mais moderno do que os que já tinha lidado. 

"Achei! Agora é só copiar", disse inserindo um disquete no drive e iniciando a operação, não teria tempo para ler, era mais seguro copiar as informações para serem lidas depois. 

Ouviu um barulho na porta. O corpo de Omi estremeceu por inteiro. Não podia acreditar que seu eu já havia voltado, seria pego! A copia já estava feita. O garoto retirou o disco e desligou o computador rapidamente, correu para o banheiro, mas nem se quer teve tempo de encostar a porta e seu eu do futuro já estava dentro do apartamento acompanhado de Sena. Procurou ficar imóvel e respirou aliviado apenas por um minuto até que ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, ele rezou: 'Deus, por favor! Que eles não venham aqui!'. Os passos cessaram e só então Omi notou que podia acompanhar todos os movimentos dos dois por um grande espelho dentro do banheiro. Observou seu eu retornar até a cabeceira da cama e retirar suas luvas, depositando-as sobre o criado mudo. 

"Foi uma pena terem cancelado o show... Uhnn, uma noite perdida", suspirou Sena com um ar um tanto decepcionado largando-se displicentemente na cama 

"Não creio que seja uma noite realmente perdida", disse a versão futura de Omi com um sorriso malicioso a medida em que se aproximava do garoto. 

O menino escapou por entre os braços do rapaz mais velho e levantou-se da cama rápido e sorrindo. "Não comece, Omi. Você sabe que eu não posso dormir aqui hoje". 

"É? E por que não?", Omi foi se aproximando devagar até enlaçar seus braços em torno da cintura de Sena como se quisesse evitar que o garoto fugisse novamente. 

"É... porque... porque eu tenho umas coisas para fazer...", respondeu ele meio despreocupado e sorridente. 

"Tem mesmo?", O Omi do futuro deu um sorriso insinuante, sabia que o garoto só queria provoca-lo. "Pois acho que você vai fazer essas coisas aqui junto comigo". 

"E se eu não quiser?", rebateu o menino com um sorriso provocante. Adorava bancar o difícil, isso deixava Omi mais impaciente. 

"Eu sei que quer", conduziu o garoto de volta a cama deitando seu corpo sobre o dele. 

Sena gemeu e se contorceu ao sentir o beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço. "Uhnn.. não faz assim". 

"Mas eu nem comecei", respondeu Omi agora tomando com vigor os lábios do menino e começando a despi-lo cuidadosamente. Já havia terminado de desabotoar toda a camisa e passeou então com os lábios pela pele tão alva e macia do peito de Sena que gemia baixinho. 

O garoto se mexeu por baixo do corpo de Omi até conseguir escapar da cama novamente. Omi o observou levantar e dizer sorrindo "Ei, eu disse que não iria dormir aqui hoje. Você está usando de métodos escusos para me persuadir a ficar". 

Omi levantou-se rápido agarrando o outro e jogando-o novamente na cama. "Você não achou que depois de ter me provocado desse jeito eu deixaria você ir embora, achou? Agora você vai ter que dar pra mim". 

Sena desviou os olhos. Omi sempre arranjava um jeito de deixa-lo sem graça, mesmo quando ele tentava instigá-lo de alguma forma. Nem com todo o empenho de Sena em deixar-lo fora de si, Omi sempre encontrava uma forma de desarma-lo e manter o controle da situação. 

"Ok, eu fico. Está bem para você assim?", respondeu o garoto. 

"Para mim está ótimo. Não sei se está tudo bem para você". 

"O que quer dizer com isso??" 

"Que eu acho que tem alguém que não vai conseguir se levantar dessa cama amanhã", respondeu Omi dando um sorriso sexy e voltando a beijar intensamente o pescoço e os ombros do garoto enquanto o mantinha preso na cama com o peso de seu corpo. 

Sena sorriu diante da eminente hipótese. "Você não faria isso comigo, faria??". 

"É claro que faria.... alias é o que vou fazer". 

"Omi... anhhh...", o garoto sussurrou o nome de seu amante. "Não me machuque muito, está bem?", pediu fazendo cara de inocente. 

"Por que? Eu gosto tanto quando você grita", sussurrou aos ouvidos de Sena fazendo o outro enrubescer. 

"Não faz assim..." 

"Tudo bem, se você obedecer direitinho não serei muito mal, eu prometo!". Disse a versão futura de Omi. Os dois riram por alguns instantes até voltarem novamente a se beijar. 

Dentro do Banheiro, ainda escondido, Omi ficou atônito, não podia acreditar que estava vendo e ouvindo aquilo, mas era a primeira vez que presenciava seu eu sorrindo desde o dia que começaram a vigiar o Koneko. Aquele futuro era muito louco mesmo. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao observar o seu eu acariciar com toda a habilidade o corpo do menino. Aquele não podia ser ele. Se não tivesse tão assustado com a conduta de sua versão futura até poderia ter sentido um pouco de excitação, afinal o amante de seu eu era muito bonito, mas de maneira alguma se imaginaria naquela situação. 

Agora os dois amantes já haviam se livrado totalmente de suas roupas e seus corpos se enroscavam de uma maneira frenética e luxuriosa. Omi invadiu a boca de Sena em busca da língua suculenta num beijo quase sufocante enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o dele. O beijo cessou, Omi se afastou um pouco olhando bem para o rosto corado de seu amante, passeou seu olhar por cada centímetro daquele corpo deixando evidente o quanto o desejava. Sena arfou ao sentir a língua de Omi correr toda a extensão de seu peito, passando pelo abdômen até senti-la pausar sobre o seu umbigo. Sentiu seu membro já completamente rígido ser envolvido pelo toque delicado dos dedos de seu amante. Omi o fazia com movimentos firmes e hábeis. O garoto não conseguiu mais resistir e deixou escapar um gemido alto, rendendo-se definitivamente aos carinhos de seu amante. Os movimentos intensos o deixavam cada vez mais extasiado, puxou Omi para perto obrigando as bocas a se tocarem novamente, mas Omi não queria parar, e continuou trabalhando de maneira enérgica sobre o sexo do garoto enquanto os lábios se enroscavam fervorosamente. Logo depois Sena interrompeu o beijo recuando um pouco, para logo depois voltar a beijar seu amante, percorreu seus lábios pelo corpo de Omi obrigando-o a se levantar e interromper assim a manipulação. 

"O que foi?", perguntou Omi numa voz entrecortada e ofegante. 

"Nada. É a minha vez agora...", e dizendo isso Sena abocanhou vigorosamente o membro túrgido de seu amante fazendo arquiar o corpo gemendo. Sena executava tais caricias com um talento insigne, o que fazia Omi gemer desesperadamente, quase perdendo os sentidos ao sentir a boca macia do garoto engoli-lo tão deliciosamente. Não levou muito tempo para que Omi sentisse um espasmo percorrer seu corpo indicando que o clímax estava chegando. Interrompeu rudemente a ação do garoto afastando-o rapidamente. 

"Não! Pare! Não quero gozar ainda", disse Omi sentindo uma onda de tremor percorrer seu corpo. "Você disse que iria se comportar, mas não fez isso", pronunciou lançando um olhar malicioso. "Agora vou ser obrigado a te castigar". 

Sena sabia bem o que isso queria dizer e mais que de pressa tratou de se afastar sem muito sucesso, pois em um movimento rápido foi agarrado por seu amante que o lançou a cama em uma brincadeira gostosa. Deixou-se derreter em gemidos ao sentir as mão de Omi percorrerem novamente seu corpo e sentiu como o rapaz se colocava entre suas pernas. Omi fez seu pênis percorrer a fenda do garoto em busca da entrada apertada e quando finalmente a encontrou começou a penetra-la cuidadosamente. O garoto franziu o cenho evidenciando seu incomodo e deu um gemido alto que fez Omi pausar alguns instantes ameaçando parar, mas o outro o abraçou fazendo entender que queria que ele continuasse. Omi continuou forçando aquela entrada até perceber que se encontrava inteiramente dentro de seu amante, já não havia mais nenhuma resistência e ele pode ver no rosto corado do menino o prazer que ele começa a sentir. Aumentou a velocidade das investidas provocando no outro gemidos cada vez mais audíveis. 

"Ahh... assim não... não vou conseguir me controlar se continuar desse jeito.", disse Sena quase sem conseguir deixar a voz escapar. "Vão me ouvir...e todos vão saber o que estamos fazendo" 

"Se tiver vontade de gritar...grite!! Eu disse que gosto quando você grita...Não dou a mínima para os outros. Pouco me importa o que eles vão pensar." 

"Omi... não...", murmurou baixinho quando sentiu seu amante aumentando a força das estocadas cada vez mais. 

Omi sentia-se extasiado cada vez que adentrava aquele corpo, era como se quisesse aliviar todo desejo contido dentro de si de uma única vez. Não parou o vai e vem alucinado nem um só minuto ignorando todo e qualquer apelo que pudesse vir de seu parceiro, até que não satisfeito, suspendeu um pouco os quadris do outro e num movimento preciso girou o corpo do garoto sem nem mesmo sair de dentro dele fazendo Sena ficar de quatro na cama. Manteve os ritmo das investidas, mas os gemidos e murmúrios do menino o estavam deixando enlouquecido de prazer. Movimentou-se então mais rápido e com mais vigor, e numa estocada mais forte deixou seu liquido quente e viscoso preencher todo o interior de seu amante. 

Omi acompanhava a tudo pelo espelho do banheiro, mas nesse momento fechou os olhos, não queria mais olhar aquela cena. Todo aquele tempo estivera pensando em como se deixara aliciar por aquele garoto, mas depois de presenciar todas as atitudes de seu eu do futuro, as quais não se pareciam em nada com as dele, se deu conta de que estava enganado, não era culpa de Sena. Omi não era o aliciado e sim o aliciador. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? 

Fechou os olhos com mais força e desejou que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho e que quando os abrisse se visse deitado ao lado de Ken. Abriu os olhos, mas a triste realidade fez com que eles se enchessem de lágrimas. O barulho e os gemidos cessaram de repente, o chibi então pode observar os jovens deitados e abraçados na cama, começou a pensar em como sairia dali sem ser visto. Esperou algum tempo até ter certeza que os dois estavam dormindo. Com toda destreza atravessou o quarto e saiu silenciosamente pela porta. No corredor Omi respirou fundo, estava nervoso, suas pernas tremiam muito e sua garganta estava seca. Correu estabanado pelo corredor, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Alcançou a porta da rua e correu ainda mais rápido sem nem mesmo olhar para frente, sentiu um impacto que o fez cair no chão, havia esbarrado em alguém, ergueu os olhos temendo quem encontraria. 

"Omi, o que você está fazendo aqui?", disse Ken surpreso. 

"Ken...", murmurou Omi um pouco aliviado. A ultima coisa que faltava lhe acontecer era encontrar com a versão psicótica de Yohji. 

"Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", questionou o jogador meio ressabiado. Estranhava tanto sua presença ali aquela hora quanto a expressão assustada do pequeno. 

"Não... não aconteceu nada...", respondeu o chibi com a voz ainda tremula. 

"É claro que houve alguma coisa! Você acha que eu não te conheço??", rebateu Ken percebendo claramente que o garoto tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo. 

"Não foi nada..." protelou a garoto, não podia contar a Ken o que tinha visto, era embaraçoso demais. 

"Certo, mas você está uma cara horrível. Venha, vamos sair daqui logo.", ordenou puxando o chibi pelo braço novamente para dentro do prédio. Omi ainda tentou protestar sem sucesso, queria estar longe dali, mas Ken não lhe deu chance para argumentar levando-o depressa para seu apartamento. Não adiantaria ficarem discutindo no meio da rua. 

"Quer um chá?", ofereceu o jogador olhando para o garoto sentado na cama. 

"Não, obrigado. Quero ir embora, Ken. Só isso", murmurou desviando os olhos. Aquela situação o estava deixando um pouco incomodado. 

"Nossa, minha companhia é tão ruim assim?", disse Ken com um olhar visivelmente triste. 

Omi se sentiu mal, não gostava de maneira alguma de causar tanta dor em seu amado, mas como poderia agir de forma diferente naquela situação. 

"Tudo bem, não quer me contar o que te deixou assim, não é? Podia ao menos me dizer o veio até fazer aqui?". 

O garoto desviou novamente o olhar, sabia que magoaria muito Ken caso não lhe dissesse nada, mas como contar a ele o episódio que acabava de acontecer. "Ken, eu vim aqui tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa que pudesse me esclarecer a verdade, só isso. Não aconteceu nada de mais". 

"Está mentindo Omi. Posso ver isso em seus olhos. Está escondendo algo de mim como daquela vez... Mas porque me surpreendo com isso ainda? Eu já devia ter me acostumado a não saber das coisas". 

"Ken, não é isso...", balbuciou Omi temeroso, agora começava a entender um pouco do que havia acontecido com os dois no passado. Era claro que todos escondiam alguma coisa, inclusive ele próprio, algo que não tinha revelado nem mesmo ao seu amante, o chibi ficou assustado, o que de tão sórdido poderia ter acontecido para que as coisas tomassem aquela proporção? 

"Omi, por favor, me diga alguma coisa! Não quero que esconda seja o que for". 

Ken não podia entende-lo, Omi não estava sentindo prazer em esconder a verdade, só queria proteger seu amante e também porque seria desagradável demais até mesmo para Ken dizer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto, mas não tinha escolha, teve medo que Ken o comparasse com o seu eu do futuro. Pelo que parecia já havia mentido ou melhor omitido uma vez e não podia faze-lo de novo, se isso acontecesse jamais se perdoaria. 

"Eu fui até o apartamento da minha versão futura, precisava acessar o computador. Talvez os arquivos pudessem nos ajudar a desvendar esse mistério...". 

"Sim... mas... o que aconteceu então?". 

"Acontece que ele voltou bem antes do que eu previ e eu...quase fui pego" 

Ken até que achou a explicação plausível, mas não o suficiente para ter deixado o pequeno tão nervoso e assustado. 

"E o que aconteceu depois?", insistiu Ken. 

"Bom, ele... quer dizer...eu...já não sei mais, chegou junto com aquele garoto". 

Ken franziu o cenho, entendia agora porque Omi se recusava a falar. "O Sena, sei... e o que tem demais?" 

"Bom, eu me escondi no banheiro para não ser visto e...". 

"E o que??". 

"Ahhh Ken, Não quero lhe dizer isso", suspirou Omi totalmente constrangido. "Eles começaram a fazer amor, é isso". 

Ken não disse nada, precisava de um tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem, apenas observou Omi enrubescer. 

"Eu disse que não queria lhe dizer, mas...você me obrigou", explicou-se rapidamente quando percebera que aquilo deixara Ken um pouco aborrecido. 

"Tudo bem, não é de hoje que sei disso, Omi, mas e você? O que pensou naquela hora?", interpelou de maneira doce, não podia perder a oportunidade de arrancar de Omi o que ele achava sobre o que tinha visto. 

"Não sei, na hora fiquei confuso. Ainda não consigo acreditar que aquele sou eu. Eu e aquele garoto...realmente não faz nenhum sentido, Ken. Era você quem devia estar comigo". 

O jogador não conseguiu conter o sorriso, queria acreditar que Omi estava sendo sincero, mas se tudo aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, porque fora trocado por outro de uma maneira tão estúpida? 

"Mas você não gostou nem um pouco do que viu?", perguntou Ken se aproximando e ajoelhando em frente a ele tocando-lhe nos ombros. 

"Não é que não tenha gostado, o que senti não tem haver com gostar ou não. Não posso dizer que gostei de uma coisa que eu nem ao menos experimentei". 

Ken o olhou confuso, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Foram amantes no passado e de forma alguma Omi podia dizer que nunca estivera com alguém. "Omi, não estou entendendo, como assim nunca experimentou? Já dormimos juntos antes, você sabe disso". 

"Não foi isso que quis dizer, quis dizer que nunca experimentei daquele jeito. Foi estranho. Me ver agindo com tanta concupiscência me deixou assustado, só isso". 

"E você sentiu vontade de experimentar desse jeito diferente agora?", perguntou Ken sem saber se realmente queria aquela resposta. 

"Não! Claro que não!", respondeu Omi enquanto se aproximava e aninhava sua cabeça no peito do jogador. "Você devia saber que para mim não há no mundo coisa melhor que os carinhos que você me dá." 

"Omi... Eu te amo tanto..." sussurrou Ken abraçando o garoto. "Tenho tantas saudades... Como eu queria acreditar que isso tudo é verdade...". 

"Mas é verdade!", afirmou apertando ainda mais o abraço. "Não sei o que aconteceu para as coisas terem mudado, mas prometo que vou descobrir e quando isso acontecer vou dar um jeito de concertar isso tudo e mudar definitivamente esse futuro!! Você acredita em mim, não acredita???". 

"Acredito", confirmou Ken encarando o olhar terno do menino. 

"Ken..." 

"O que?" 

"Me beije..." 

Ken tomou os lábios de Omi regozijando-se em poder saborear novamente o gosto daquele beijo. Omi por sua vez abandonou-se por completo deleitando-se com a maciez dos lábios de seu amante. 

"Ken, você está acordado?", perguntou alguém batendo na porta a ponto de colocá-la abaixo."Está tudo bem?" 

Ken deu um salto interrompendo o beijo. "É o Kyou." 

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Omi assustado. 

"Psiuuu... Fale baixo!", pediu Ken e logo em seguida respondeu ao chamado. "Está tudo bem, Kyou". 

"É que eu vi a luz acesa e então pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa", se adiantou o rapaz. 

"Não aconteceu nada, já disse que não é para ficar se preocupando comigo". 

"Tem certeza? Deixe-me entrar, Ken.", disse batendo ainda mais forte no porta. 

"Pare de gritar. Vai acabar acordando o prédio inteiro", pedia o jogador, não gostava nenhum pouco daquele tipo de escândalo. 

"Quer que eu grite para a vizinhança o quanto eu gosto de você?" 

"Não! Quero que vá embora!", Ken sabia que não seria fácil convence-lo a ir embora, aquilo já havia acontecido varias vezes. 

"Só depois de me deixar entrar, eu quero apenas vê-lo", disse o rapaz com um tom decidido. Tinha certeza de que se insistisse iria acabar conseguindo. 

Ken não teve outra escolha, pediu para Omi esperar no banheiro enquanto resolvia logo aquele contratempo. Omi até soltou um palavrão, definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia. 

Ken caminhou até a porta abrindo-a, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de encarar Kyou dando-lhe as costas. "Pronto, já me viu. Agora pode ir embora!" 

"Ei, por que você me trata desse jeito?" 

"Por que você não entende que não adianta insistir!", Ken repetiu aquilo sem muita paciência pela vigésima vez. 

"Não pense que vou desistir. Vou vence-lo pelo cansaço." 

Ken não argumentou nada, já estava exausto daquele assunto. 

"Por que continua sendo fiel a alguém que te abandonou, Ken?" 

O jogador sempre ficava irritado quando Kyou tocava naquele assunto, como se não bastasse viver longe de seu amor, o rapaz ainda fazia questão de lhe lembrar como Omi havia sido cruel com ele.. "Isso não é da sua conta!" 

"Desculpe, eu só queria entender. Você ainda o ama, não é?'". 

"Sim, amo! E se quer saber amo mais que tudo nessa vida...", respondeu Ken sem o menor cuidado com as palavras, pouco importava se iria magoar Kyou afinal nunca tinha lhe dado esperança alguma. 

"Como você consegue amar alguém que te fez sofrer tanto? Que esse tempo todo só te deu desprezo? Hein??" 

Ken permaneceu em silencio, sabia que não adiantaria argumentar, Kyou só pararia após fazer o seu conhecido discurso de como Omi havia trocado Ken por outro de forma tão despreocupada. 

"Ken. Você não percebe?? Omi não lhe quer mais!!", as palavras de Kyou irritaram muito o chibi que a tudo ouvia no banheiro, tanto que até se arriscou a espiar os dois pela fechadura. 

"Isso é o que menos importa para mim, não faz diferença se ele me quer ou não. Vou continuar amando. Eu sei que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Omi começou a agir de um modo estranho, era como se de repente tivesse perdido toda a confiança nas pessoas, se isolou de tudo e de todos. Não acredito que tenha feito o que fez simplesmente porque não me queria mais, se fosse isso ele teria me dito", refutou Ken com toda a amargura que existia em seu coração. 

"Não fique tentando achar uma desculpa para perdoa-lo, Ken.", disse Kyou se aproximando por traz de Ken. "Você precisa de alguém que realmente goste de você. Assim como eu". 

O rapaz obrigou Ken a encara-lo e então forçou um beijo rápido. Ken se debateu empurrando-o para longe. Quem ele pensava que era? Nunca na vida ele se deixaria ser persuadido daquela forma. Podia ter sido enganado e abandonado, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho, não era nenhuma mocinha chorona que precisasse ser consolada nos braços de outro. O sangue de Omi ferveu ao presenciar seu amante sendo tocado por outra pessoa, mas não podia culpar Kyou por isso, muito menos Ken, a culpa de tudo o que acontecia era única e exclusivamente sua. 

"Nunca mais faça isso!!", rosnou Ken irritadíssimo. "Vá embora!! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não há espaço pra você na minha vida!? Me esquece!!" 

Kyou não esperava que Ken reagisse daquele jeito. Haviam lhe contado que o jogador possuía uma personalidade forte, mas em todo aquele tempo que estavam convivendo juntos jamais o presenciara levantar a voz daquela forma. Talvez tivesse se tornado menos agressivo com tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos anos, mas naquele momento não pode evitar que a ira o consumisse como nos velhos tempos. 

"Está esperando o que??? Saia daqui!!!", ordenou Ken com cara de poucos amigos. 

"Eu vou considerar que você está nervoso e relevar tudo o que disse, Ken. A gente conversa quando você estiver mais calmo.", retrucou o rapaz deixando o quarto as pressas. 

A porta do banheiro se abriu e os dois amantes se encararam. 

"Omi, eu... eu não... queria..." 

"Não precisa dizer nada, meu amor. Não é culpa sua.", disse o chibi dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. "Mas agora preciso ir, já amanheceu. Aya já deve ter ido encontrar Yohji e logo vai estar perigoso ficar aqui." 

Ken não queria ter que concordar, mas o garoto tinha razão, era melhor serem discretos se quisessem evitar problemas. 

"Eu agora preciso examinar isso.", disse Omi colocando a mão no bolso e constatando que os disquetes ainda estavam ali, pois na confusão até os havia esquecido. 

Ken beijou Omi mais uma vez, e este saiu sem fazer barulho deixando para traz o jogador que agora estava satisfeito com a sensação de poder ter sentido seu amado em seus braços novamente, mesmo que por alguns instantes. 

**Continua.... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Agosto de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	4. Parte IV

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte IV **

Quando acordou de madrugada Yohji ficou assustado por não encontrar o chibi na cama ao lado da sua, levantou-se assustado procurando o menino, só se acalmou quando encontrou um bilhete de Omi relembrando-o de que estaria na floricultura para encontrar mais respostas as suas perguntas. 

Yohji sentou-se perto da janela para fumar e pensar, deviam estar loucos para ao invés de procurarem encontrar uma maneira de voltar para casa estavam preocupados com uma missão que ainda nem havia acontecido. Só nesse momento conseguiu entender porque Omi estava interessado nessa missão, se descobrissem o que havia dado errado talvez pudessem impedir que o erro tornasse a acontecer e evitar que suas vidas mudassem tanto. Não pode deixar de rir de sua estupidez. 

Como sempre seus pensamentos voltaram para Aya e para seu eu psicótico. O ruivo que sempre havia sido bonito estava magnífico. Ele ao contrário estava horrível, não havia se conformado com o que ele havia feito com seu cabelo e muito menos com aquela tatuagem pavorosa no peito. E o pior era sua nova personalidade, era um psicótico. Tinha que impedir que se tornasse aquilo, não podia acreditar que estava tratando Aya daquela forma. Odiava o que havia acontecido com o grupo também. Eles que haviam se tornado uma família por serem sozinhos no mundo, estavam distantes e isolados. Cada um centrado apenas em seus problemas, sem se preocuparem com os outros. 

Passou o resto da noite em claro pensando nas mudanças que haviam ocorrido, não conseguiu mais dormir na expectativa de seu próximo encontro com Aya. Até o momento que havia saído para encontrar-se com o ruivo Omi não havia voltado. Não tinha tempo agora, mas se voltasse e o menino não estivesse no quarto iria atrás dele na floricultura. 

Chegou novamente antes do espadachim, aproveitou para se acalmar um pouco, era difícil controlar o impulso de agarrar Aya e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo na grama do parque. 

"Yohji....", murmurou Aya aproximando-se silenciosamente. Ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado de forma tão sensual fazia Yohji estremecer. 

Antes de fazer qualquer pergunta Yohji olhou atentamente para Aya em busca de qualquer marca nova, mas aparentemente aquela noite o Yohji do futuro não havia encostado nenhum dedo nele. 

"Aya, me conte o que aconteceu. Nunca poderia odiar você, não importa o que você tenha feito. Te amo mais do que tudo e você sabe disso", declarou Yohji esperando uma reação de Aya. 

"E se eu tivesse te traído?", perguntou Aya olhando para Yohji atentamente. 

Yohji ficou sem palavras, não podia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Aya nunca faria uma coisa daquelas com ele. O espadachim só podia estar brincando, testando-o para ver se ele estava falando sério. 

"E se eu te traísse com um inimigo? Schuldich para ser mais exato", completou Aya sem tirar os olhos do loiro que havia empalidecido e continuava em silêncio. 

"Não...você nunca....não pode ser verdade", balbuciou Yohji confuso. Aya só podia estar brincando, mas Yohji sabia que o ruivo nunca brincava. 

"É verdade, foi exatamente o que aconteceu", afirmou Aya desolado, podia ver a dor e a decepção estampada nos olhos esmeralda mais uma vez. 

"Não pode ser, Aya, por que você faria uma coisa dessas?", perguntou Yohji perplexo. 'Schuldich?!? Justo com aquele maldito telepata que sempre o atormentava?' Aya não podia estar falando sério. 

"Não sei porque, só aconteceu. Uma noite nós brigamos por uma idiotice, nós estávamos em seu clube favorito e você me deixou lá sozinho. Depois disso tudo é muito nebuloso, só me lembro de ter ficado algum tempo bebendo sozinho e acordado na manhã seguinte em minha cama com Schuldich do meu lado", contou Aya evitando olhar para o playboy. odiava relembrar da sensação de culpa que sentiu quando acordou e viu quem o segurava aquela manhã. 

"E como vocês foram parar lá?", indagou Yohji ainda incrédulo, Aya nunca o trairia, ainda mais com um inimigo. 

"Não me lembro, só lembro de ter ficado no bar e na manhã seguinte estava com Schuldich", falou Aya perdido em suas recordações. Havia sido assustador acordar aninhado nos braços do alemão, principalmente porque não sabia como havia ido parar ali. Apesar de haverem-se passado alguns anos ainda era difícil contar aquilo ainda mais para Yohji, era terrível passar por aquilo outra vez. 

"E ninguém viu ele entrar ou sair?", Yohji tentava pensar com clareza, não podia deixar que seu ciúme atrapalhasse tudo. 

"Ninguém, nem eu sei como ele entrou, mas tive que implorar para que ele saísse com cuidado para que nenhum de vocês o vissem", disse Aya. Havia sido difícil persuadir Schuldich a sair de seu quarto discretamente, o alemão queria que todos o vissem. 

"O que ele quis em troca?", Yohji sabia que o alemão não faria nada de graça, com certeza havia exigido algo em troca. 

"Nada", tentou mentir Aya, mas contou a verdade assim que viu a cara de incredulidade do loiro. "Certo, ele pediu um beijo. Não tive como recusar, se alguém nos pegasse seria pior". 

"E como eu...ele, seu koi descobriu?", era estranho falar dele como se fosse outra pessoa. 

"Na missão, quando fui atrás do nosso objetivo encontrei Schuldich e ele ficou perguntando se Yohji já sabia, se já havíamos terminado e se eu queria repetir. Infelizmente Yohji ouviu tudo e ficou furioso, ele ia usar seu arame em mim quando Schuldich atirou nele", era muito irônico, ele devia sua vida ao alemão. "Schuldich continuou a contar o que havia acontecido na frente de Yohji. Omi foi atrás de nós para ver o que havia nos atrasado tanto e ouviu tudo". 

Aya parou de falar por alguns segundos tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Aquela era a segunda vez que falava tanto em sua vida, a primeira havia sido quando havia contado tudo que se lembrava de sua noite com Schuldich para seu amante. O loiro permaneceu em silêncio observando tudo que havia escutado, não conseguia acreditar que Aya houvesse feito aquilo, não era possível. 

"Omi havia conseguido eliminar nosso objetivo e havia voltado para nos ajudar. Schuldich ia atirar em Omi, mas consegui impedi-lo. Antes que Ken chegasse ele fugiu, como Yohji estava muito mal não fomos atrás dele", com alívio terminou de contar tudo, só não tinha coragem de encarar o loiro. 

"E por que não contaram para Ken?", algumas coisas ainda estavam mal contadas. Omi não escondia nada de Ken e não esconderia uma coisa tão importante como aquela. 

"Yohji pediu para Omi que não contasse para ninguém o que havia acontecido", disse Aya sem dar importância aquele detalhe. 

"E depois de ter descoberto isso, seu amante mudou com você?", aquilo poderia ser o fator que havia desencadeado sua personalidade psicótica. 

"Sim, tudo mudou. Omi se afastou de todos, Yohji ficou mais agressivo e eu me isolei deles, apenas Ken continuava o mesmo", haviam sido dias terríveis, somente Ken não sabia o que estava acontecendo. 

"Não faz sentido! Como você não se lembra de ter dormido com Schuldich?", insistiu Yohji, ele tinha que lembrar de alguma coisa pelo menos. 

"Não me lembro, já tentei, mas não consegui", disse Aya resignado, ele tinha que aceitar o fato de que havia feito uma idiotice e não tinha como desfazer. 

"E Schuldich?", perguntou Yohji curioso, o alemão não os deixaria em paz depois de tudo. 

"Continuou nos atormentando até que Schwarz desapareceu, faz muito tempo que não ouvimos falar deles", respondeu Aya. "Ele vivia jogando na minha cara que eu seria a ruína do meu time, que Yohji quase havia morrido por minha culpa". E era verdade, Yohji havia passado meses no hospital se recuperando. Quase havia perdido seu amante por uma aventura. 

"É por isso que você continua com ele? Que você agüenta os abusos dele? Por culpa?", nem sabia porque se dava ao trabalho de perguntar aquilo, Aya com certeza aceitaria a culpa por tudo e aceitaria tudo que Yohji fizesse. 

"Não! Eu o amo!", negou Aya exaltado. Amava Yohji muito e não conseguia se imaginar sem ele. 

"Aya, me escute", falou Yohji segurando o espadachim pelos braços. "Nada nessa história faz sentido, não é possível que não se lembre de nada de sua noite com Schuldich. Algo está errado e vou descobrir". 

"Você não me odeia?", perguntou Aya timidamente. 

"Nunca odiaria você, Aya", respondeu Yohji beijando o ruivo. 

Com ambas as mãos, ele segurou o rosto de Aya e lentamente cobriu os lábios rosados com os seus. O espadachim não se afastou, pelo contrário se debruçou até que seu corpo inteiro estava descansando contra Yohji. O playboy começou o beijo suavemente, mas logo se beijavam com sofreguidão. As línguas se entrelaçavam explorando-se mutuamente. Finalmente, ofegantes eles se separaram. Yohji se debruçou até descansar sua fronte contra a de Aya, seus braços circulando a forma flexível que descansava contra ele. 

"Pare, podemos ser vistos", murmurou Aya recuperando o fôlego. 

"Não importa", disse Yohji beijando a ponta do nariz de Aya, não conseguia tirar as mãos do ruivo. 

Aya moveu sua cabeça até que estava aconchegado debaixo do queixo de Yohji, sua orelha apertada contra o tórax do homem mais velho. O som tranqüilizante das batidas do coração do playboy acalmaram seus calafrios súbitos. 

Yohji sentiu os tremores que percorriam o corpo esbelto que estava aconchegado contra o seu. "Aya, o que está errado?", Yohji só temia que ele estivesse lamentado o beijo que haviam trocado. 

"Nada, eu preciso ir", Aya estava quase cedendo ao loiro, mas não podia, seu amante o esperava em casa. 

"Quando verei você outra vez?", perguntou Yohji beijando o pescoço pálido. Estava se controlando para não deixar nenhuma marca na pele de alabastro. 

"Não sei, é muito perigoso", Aya sabia que estavam se arriscando demais, se seu amante desconfiasse de qualquer coisa ele mataria os dois. 

"Quero te ver, preciso te ver", sussurrou Yohji saqueando a boca úmida. "Amanhã?". 

"Estarei aqui", mesmo sabendo que era loucura cedeu ao pedido do homem mais velho. "Agora tenho que ir". 

Com dor em seu coração deixou o ruivo ir, o que mais o atormentava era saber que ele estava indo para os braços de outro homem. Não conseguia acreditar que estava com ciúmes de si mesmo, era ridículo. Mas se o ruivo não tivesse parado eles teriam feito amor no parque, arriscando serem vistos por qualquer um que passasse ali. Teria que se controlar melhor da próxima vez ou levar o espadachim para seu quarto. O problema do hotel era que estava dividindo o quarto com Omi. 'Omi?!?' Havia esquecido completamente do menino, tinha que voltar logo e verificar se o chibi estava lá. 

Preocupado entrou no quarto procurando pelo menino e ficou aliviado quando viu Omi dormindo tranqüilamente. Entrou com cuidado para não acordá-lo, o menino havia passado a noite em claro e devia estar cansado. Sem ter o que fazer Yohji deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu. 

Quando acordou horas mais tarde Omi estava trabalhando nas informações que havia conseguido, mas ele sabia que o menino não iria encontrar nada porque o Omi do futuro havia mentido nos relatórios da missão. 

Após almoçarem Yohji contou tudo que havia descoberto com Aya. Assim como ele o menino não acreditava que Aya tivesse feito uma coisa daquelas. Era difícil, quase impossível, acreditar que o ruivo traísse Yohji com Schuldich. O que mais os deixava desconfiado era que Aya não tinha nenhuma lembrança da noite que havia passado com o alemão. Várias pontas estavam soltas naquela história e o playboy não sossegaria enquanto não as atasse. 

"Omi, amanhã preciso ficar a sós com Aya, você poderia...?", começou Yohji embaraçado. 

"Certo, eu saio antes que ele chegue", interrompeu Omi corando, sabia perfeitamente porque o playboy queria ficar sozinho com Aya e não era para conseguir mais informações. 

"Obrigado, chibi", agradeceu Yohji sorrindo. 

Passaram a tarde analisando as informações que haviam conseguido nos arquivos pessoais de Omi, porque como Yohji havia imaginado no relatório da missão estavam as mesmas coisas que Aya e Ken haviam contado. Yohji ficou boquiaberto quando descobriu porque Omi não havia contado para Ken o que realmente havia acontecido naquela missão. O Yohji do futuro havia ameaçado matar Ken se o menino contasse para qualquer um a verdade. Para proteger o jogador Omi mentiu para Kritiker e escondeu a verdade de seu amante. 

"No que eu me transformei?", murmurou Yohji horrorizado, Ken era seu melhor amigo, como teria coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas? 

"Acalme-se, Yohji-kun. Você sabe que Schuldich estava envolvido, ele pode ter manipulado tudo", ponderou Omi, algo não estava certo naquela história toda e tinha certeza que o alemão estava por trás de tudo. 

"Você pode estar certo, mas se foi isso nunca saberemos a verdade porque ele desapareceu", disse Yohji desanimado. 

"Teremos que descobrir de alguma forma",sentenciou Omi resoluto, não deixaria Schuldich estragar a vida deles. 

"Omi, nem temos certeza de que Schuldich fez alguma coisa", Yohji queria acreditar que não teria virado um lunático se Schuldich não tivesse interferido, mas não queria se iludir. 

"Você acredita então que Aya te trairia com ele?", perguntou Omi provocando-o, sabia que esse era o melhor método para motivar o loiro. 

"Nunca, Aya nunca faria isso", respondeu Yohji enfático. Tinha certeza que o ruivo não o trairia de livre e espontânea vontade. "Mas como acreditamos nisso tão facilmente, então?". 

"Schuldich deve ter manipulado nossas mentes para que acreditássemos no que ele queria", explicou Omi. Tinha certeza de que seus eus do futuro não haviam percebido nada porque Schuldich estava manipulando-os, mas eles que estavam livres do domínio do telepata percebiam tudo que ele havia feito. 

"Espero que você esteja certo", suspirou o loiro. Talvez agora pudessem ter alguma chance de resolver todo aquele enigma. 

Omi por um lado respirou aliviado. Aos poucos as coisas começam a fazer sentido, não como um todo, claro, muitos fatos ainda não tinham explicação, mas agora sabia que fora obrigado a se separar de Ken e que havia mentido apenas para proteger a vida de seu amado. Não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos azuis, mas sem deixar que o playboy a notasse, não queria que Yohji se sentisse ainda pior. Jurou para si mesmo que não pouparia esforços para descobrir, e quem sabe até punir, o verdadeiro culpado por toda a dor e tristeza que ele e seus amigos sentiam.

**Continua..... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Agosto de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	5. Parte V

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

Parte V 

Yohji rolou na cama a noite inteira, não conseguia dormir. Aquele dia havia sido cheio de descobertas que não o agradavam nem um pouco. Mas não era apenas isso que tirava seu sono, a possibilidade de ficar sozinho com Aya o deixava nervoso. Teria que se esforçar para não agarrar o ruivo assim que estivessem no quarto a sós. 

O espadachim também não conseguia dormir, estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o encontro do dia seguinte. Estava aliviado porque seu amante não estava em casa, Yohji devia estar em algum de seus clubes favoritos e só chegaria de manhã como sempre fazia. O loiro que dizia ser seu Yohji de alguns anos atrás o fazia repensar toda sua relação, como um relacionamento tão promissor podia acabar daquele jeito? 'Por minha culpa', pensou Aya, se não tivesse traído seu amante nada disso estaria acontecendo. Quando estava quase adormecendo ouviu a voz de seu amante. 

"Aya?!?", chamou Yohji com a voz pastosa. Havia passado a noite bebendo, nada conseguia tirar as dúvidas de sua cabeça, achava que o ruivo estava traindo-o com Ken. 

O ruivo continuou imóvel, não queria brigar e sabia que pela voz do playboy que ele estava bêbado. Yohji fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo sem se importar com mais ninguém e deitou na cama abraçando o espadachim por trás. 

"Aya?!?", insistiu Yohji mais alto desta vez, mordiscando o pescoço pálido e acariciando o corpo forte preso em seus braços. 

O ruivo permaneceu imóvel, o cheiro de bebida e de perfume barato que emanava do playboy o deixava doente. O loiro continuou acariciando-o, Aya sentia que seu koi ficava mais e mais excitado. 

"Acorde, Bela Adormecida!", sussurrou Yohji mordendo com mais força o pescoço e a clavícula de seu amante. 

Dessa vez Aya não conseguiu conter um tremor que sacudiu seu corpo, as carícias de Yohji estavam machucando-o, o loiro não fazia questão de ser carinhoso. 

"Não finja, sei que está acordado", falou Yohji virando Aya. 

Lentamente Aya abriu os olhos, sabia o que o esperava quando o playboy o acordava no meio da noite. O loiro só o procurava quando queria fazer sexo, a desculpa que ele dava era que não iria traí-lo com qualquer um que encontrasse no clube. Aquela noite em especial não estava disposto, mas não havia como negar porque Yohji não aceitava um não muito bem. 

Yohji segurou Aya pelos cabelos impedindo que ele se afastasse. Aya não conseguia respirar quando os lábios do playboy esmagaram os seus, a língua invadindo sua boca quando tentou protestar. Estava quase para morder a língua de seu koi quando ele se afastou. 

"Por favor, não, Yohji", pediu Aya tentando afastar o loiro. 

Yohji sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dos lábios rosados molhados. Deliciosos e contundidos por seu beijo. 

"Pensei em você a noite toda, Aya", ronronou Yohji saqueando os lábios doces. "Você tem idéia do quão bonito você é? Fico excitado só de olhar para você". 

"O que você quer de mim?', perguntou Aya sentindo uma labareda de medo quando Yohji o prendeu na cama com seu peso. O playboy era maior e mais forte que ele." 

"Eu quero que você me ame do mesmo modo que eu amo você", sussurrou Yohji beijando o pescoço de seu amante. "Entretanto, no momento me conformo com um sexo rápido". 

"Por favor, não faça isso", implorou Aya com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele não podia lidar com aquilo no momento. 

"Você nunca me negou nada, Aya. O que esta acontecendo? Você está me traindo novamente?", acusou Yohji segurando Aya com força pelos braços. "Quem é ele? Ken?". 

"Já disse que não estou traindo você. Eu só não quero isso agora", respondeu Aya em um fio de voz. Não queria arrumar problemas para Ken e muito menos levantar suspeitas em seu koi. 

"Então me prove", disse Yohji desafiante. Sabia que Aya não o recusaria agora. 

Relutante Aya beijou Yohji, tinha que manter seu amante longe de Ken e de seu eu do passado. No princípio Yohji manteve-se passivo, mas logo tomou a iniciativa e começou a tirar as roupas do ruivo. Após despir Aya, o loiro se afastou um pouco para tirar suas roupas. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação vendo o corpo pálido sob o seu, suas mãos acariciando cada centímetro da pele macia. Sentiu Aya vacilar sob seus toques, entretanto ele não recuou. 

"Chupe-me", ordenou Yohji sentando-se no tórax de Aya e empurrando seu membro contra a boca obstinadamente fechada. Aya olhou para ele com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Yohji não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Com força ele puxou os cabelos do ruivo que entreabriu os lábios para protestar, aproveitando-se disso o loiro empurrou seu pênis na boca de seu amante. "Nem pense em morder", avisou Yohji ainda segurando os cabelos sedosos com força. 

Aya separou mais seus lábios e engolfou todo o membro de Yohji que suspirou de prazer ao sentir a língua hábil percorrendo seu pênis. Quando estava quase gozando Yohji retirou seu órgão entumecido da boca de Aya, queria gozar dentro de seu amante 

"Vire-se", falou Yohji com a voz rouca, não agüentaria muito tempo. 

O espadachim obedeceu, ficando de quatro na cama esperando as ações de seu amante. Ofegou quando sentiu um dedo longo preparando-o, Aya mordeu seu lábio tentando não gemer quando Yohji encontrou sua próstata. Percebendo que o ruivo estava mais receptivo as suas carícias o playboy adicionou mais um dedo fazendo Aya tremer de prazer. 

"Relaxe, koi, não quero machucar você", murmurou Yohji retirando os dedos e posicionando seu pênis na entrada de Aya. 

Yohji sentiu Aya endurecer quando ele o penetrou, teve que ir devagar para não machucar seu amante que estava muito tenso. O loiro se debruçou acima de Aya beijando os ombros largos tentando relaxá-lo. Quando sentiu que a pressão sobre seu membro diminuiu, ele continuou a penetrá-lo, até que estava todo dentro de seu amante. 

"Faça isso logo", silvou Aya ziguezagueando tentando se acomodar. 

"Em um minuto" respondeu Yohji, ele tinha intenção de deixar Aya excitado também. Queria que a natureza selvagem de seu amante explodisse. "Você é doce", Yohji sussurrou movendo-se lentamente dentro de Aya. 

Aya moveu-se embaixo de Yohji erguendo um pouco seus quadris, provocando o playboy que não resistiu e deslizou um braço sob o ruivo, usando sua força para ergue-lo. Após alguns ajustes Aya estava sentado no colo de Yohji, o loiro suspirou de prazer quando seu membro entrou todo em Aya. O espadachim moveu-se querendo ele, Yohji ficou mais duro com o movimento. Enlaçou a cintura esbelta e começou um movimento rítmico entre eles. Yohji angulou cada punhalada de modo que a ponta de seu pênis estimulava a próstata de seu koi. Aya ofegou sentindo um tremor intenso percorrer seu corpo. Ambos moviam-se mais rápido e mais forte, tentando alcançar o clímax. Yohji deitou Aya de costas na cama e penetrou-o novamente, pernas longas e musculosas envolveram sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. O playboy percebeu que era apenas uma tentativa do ruivo de recuperar algum controle. Yohji agarrou o quadril esbelto para tocar a próstata de Aya repetidamente. E quando o loiro veio ele ouviu Aya clamar também. Satisfeito o playboy rolou para seu lado na cama e adormeceu em seguida sem ouvir os soluços de Aya que se sentia humilhado e derrotado por seu próprio corpo. 

Quando se levantou aquela manhã para correr Aya sentia-se péssimo, não havia conseguido dormir e todo seu corpo doía. A última coisa que desejava era sair do quarto, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar perto de seu amante. Tinha que sair antes que Yohji acordasse e o impedisse de sair. 

"Pensei que não viria", falou Yohji quando Aya apareceu no parque aquela manhã. Ficou preocupado ao ver a expressão derrotada no rosto do ruivo, quando viu as marcas no pescoço de alabastro imaginou o que tinha acontecido. 

"Desculpe, me atrasei", murmurou Aya envergonhado quando viu que o loiro estava olhando as marcas em seu pescoço. 

"Não há nada para desculpar, Aya", disse Yohji segurando o queixo do espadachim e fazendo-o encará-lo. "O que aconteceu? Ele machucou você?". 

"Não aconteceu nada", mentiu Aya evitando olhar o playboy nos olhos. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado. "O que você queria falar comigo?" 

O playboy não pode deixar de sorrir, em alguns aspectos Aya continuava o mesmo quando não queria falar sobre alguma coisa ele mudava de assunto descaradamente. Mas ficou momentaneamente sem palavras porque não tinham muito o que conversar, o ruivo já havia contado tudo que sabia. O real motivo do encontro era que queria ver Aya e passar algum tempo com ele, porque as informações teriam que conseguir em outro lugar. 

Sentia-se um pouco inseguro em levar o ruivo para o hotel principalmente agora que seu eu do futuro havia feito alguma coisa e porque não tinha um bom motivo para o encontro. 

"Vamos para o hotel", comentou Yohji e rapidamente complementou para que Aya não recusasse na mesma hora "Assim nós não corremos nenhum risco de sermos vistos". 

Apesar de estar um pouco temeroso acompanhou o loiro. Em poucos minutos chegaram no hotel, como combinado Omi não estava quando eles entraram no quarto. Yohji percebeu que o ruivo estava pouco confortável em estar sozinho com ele. 

"Não precisa ter medo de mim, nunca machucaria você", falou Yohji afastando-se de Aya para deixá-lo mais a vontade. 

Aya apenas olhou-o sem dizer nada, queria acreditar nas palavras do playboy, mas era difícil. Depois de tudo que havia passado nas mãos de seu amante desconfiava de tudo e de todos. Entretanto o loiro parecia sincero e estava tentando ajudá-lo. 

"Sente-se, assim poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente", falou Yohji oferecendo uma cadeira para o ruivo que o olhava ressabiado. 

Sentados frente a frente os dois apenas se olhavam em silêncio. Yohji não se cansava de admirar Aya, como ele estava bonito com o passar dos anos. Aya procurava nos olhos esmeralda algum traço de mentira ou falsidade, mas não encontrou nada disso. 

"Aya, você sabe porque Omi não contou para Ken ou para Kritiker sobre você e Schuldich?", Yohji resolveu ir direto ao assunto, não tinham muito tempo a perder. 

"Já disse que não faço idéia", respondeu Aya sem saber onde o outro queria chegar. 

"Seu amante chantageou Omi, se o menino contasse alguma coisa para qualquer pessoa ele matava Ken", revelou Yohji observando as reações do ruivo. 

"O que? Mas...ele...por que?", Aya estava incrédulo. Seu koi não faria uma coisa daquelas, muito menos com Ken que havia sido seu melhor amigo. 

"Não sei, mas ele não deixou o chibi contar nada para proteger você", Yohji estava tentando montar aquele quebra-cabeças, mas estava muito difícil. 

Aya fechou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira, além de sua vida, havia estragado a vida de Yohji, Ken e Omi por uma besteira. Schuldich tinha razão ele devia ter deixado o grupo e desaparecido da vida deles, só havia trazido sofrimento para todos. 

"Você não tem culpa de nada, você não pode se culpar pelo que seu amante psicótico fez", falou Yohji com firmeza, sabia que o espadachim se culparia por tudo que havia acontecido. 

"Mas ele fez isso para me proteger", disse Aya com voz derrotada. De qualquer maneira aquela bagunça era sua culpa e nunca se perdoaria por trazer tanta desgraça para seus amigos. 

"Mas você me disse que ele ia matar você e que Schuldich o salvou, o que o fez mudar de idéia?", aquela era uma das peças chaves que faltavam em seu quebra-cabeças. 

"Não sei, nós conversamos quando ele ainda estava no hospital e ele me disse que havia pensado em tudo e que havia me perdoado e que não iria me deixar", contou Aya relutante, não gostava de revelar coisas tão pessoais para ninguém. 

"Simplesmente um dia ele acordou e resolveu que ia te perdoar?", não estava comprando aquela história, faltava alguma coisa ainda.

"Não foi tão simples assim, ele me disse que nunca ia me deixar ir e que se eu pensasse em deixá-lo ele me mataria", murmurou Aya evitando olhar para o homem mais alto. "Ele disse que não ia me entregar tão facilmente para Schuldich". 

Ao ouvir aquilo percebeu que mesmo tendo mudado muito ainda podia se reconhecer naquela personalidade psicótica. Ele também iria fazer de tudo para não perder o ruivo, havia prometido para seu amante que só a morte os separaria. Pelo visto seu eu do futuro havia levado aquela promessa até as últimas conseqüências e como não havia conseguido matá-lo iria mante-lo ao seu lado de qualquer maneira. 

"E você aceitou isso? Ele tentou te matar e você aceitou ficar com ele?", estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. 

"Foi minha culpa tudo que aconteceu, se eu não tivesse traído Yohji ele não teria feito nada", explicou Aya tentando justificar os atos de seu amante. 

"Pare de defende-lo!", gritou Yohji exasperado. Estava cansando de ver Aya defendendo aquele psicótico que apenas o maltratava. "Ele não merece seu amor incondicional, Aya". 

Sem pensar em nada Yohji levantou-se e aproximou-se de Aya. Atordoado com a explosão do playboy o ruivo permaneceu estático. Inclinado tão perto quanto podia, ele encostou seus lábios nos de Aya, mas o ruivo não se moveu. Lutando para controlar sua própria necessidade faminta, Yohji beijou Aya com toda paixão que pode reunir, mentalmente disposto a fazer o outro relaxar. 

Lentamente Aya começou a relaxar, aceitando o contato, e levantou uma mão para o rosto do loiro. Yohji interrompeu o beijo, sorrindo, e suavemente puxou o espadachim mais perto. 

"Aya, você não pode aceitar tudo tão passivamente", murmurou Yohji beijando os cabelos do espadachim que estava em seus braços. 

"Mas eu arruinei a vida de todos a minha volta", disse Aya. 

"Você não arruinou nada. Foi tudo minha culpa", falou Yohji abraçando o ruivo com mais força. Aya tinha que perceber que não era responsável por tudo que estava acontecendo. 

"Mas eu traí...", recomeçou Aya a recitar seu mea-culpa novamente. 

"Pare, Aya! Mesmo que você tenha dormido com o alemão, coisa que não acredito, isso não justifica as minhas atitudes", interrompeu Yohji enfático. 

"Mas...", insistiu Aya, era mais simples aceitar a culpa por tudo. 

"Não tem mas nenhum. Você não é culpado por tudo de errado que aconteceu, todos tem sua parcela de culpa", Yohji estava ficando irritado com a teimosia do outro. 'Talvez apenas Kenken não tenha culpa de nada', completou mentalmente o playboy. 

Aya não disse nada apenas continuou aconchegado no peito másculo. Mesmo sabendo que parte do que ele falava era verdade não conseguia se sentir menos culpado. O que o machucava mais era saber que o fator desencadeador de tudo havia sido sua traição, não havia como negar aquilo. 

O playboy sabia que Aya não iria parar de se culpar, era a natureza do ruivo sentir-se responsável por aqueles que amava. Tinha que descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido pela paz de espírito de Aya e pela sua própria. 

Omi caminhou devagar pelas ruas do bairro, mas não prestava nenhuma atenção no caminho a que percorria, apenas sendo levado por seus pensamentos. Havia deixado o hotel feliz por Yohji, mesmo com tudo o que estavam passando o loiro mantinha a perspicácia e estava determinado a ficar com seu amante a todo custo. Embora as atitudes do playboy fossem muitas vezes fruto de sua inconseqüência, omi o invejou. Invejou a personalidade forte do amigo, bem diferente da sua, tão comedida, temperada e repleta de bom senso. Parou em cima de uma ponte recostando-se no parapeito, seu olhar estava preso no horizonte e seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, no entanto seu pensamento vagava entre lembranças e expectativas. 

Fazer aquele tipo de reflexão interior lhe causava um certo desconforto. Tudo naquela realidade o desagradava. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se perguntou como pudera ser tão estúpido a ponto de deixar-se envolver pelas tramas escusas de Schudich, se sentiu derrotado com isso, mas em contra partida outro pensamento lhe feriu muito mais que esse. E se essa não fosse a verdade? E se o garoto só estivesse tentando imputar ao outro a culpa que não competia a ninguém mais que a ele mesmo? Preferiu acreditar na primeira hipótese, pois lhe doía pensar que suas versões futuras nada mais eram do que os reflexos mais sujos de suas verdadeiras almas. Não. Não poderia ser isso. E a cada conflito entre seus pensamentos ele se fazia ainda mais determinado em sua busca pela verdade, mesmo com a possibilidade de todo seu esforço ser em vão e talvez ter de conformar-se com o destino que haviam lhe escrito. 

Voltou a caminhar a esmo, preferindo se concentrar agora em suas memórias, nos momentos em que tivera alegria, era mais agradável pensar assim, já que nesse futuro não havia nada que gostasse para pensar, exceto em seu ex-amante que estava muito mais bonito do que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Uma pontada de tristeza lhe cortou o peito, custava a acreditar que tinha perdido Ken e que o fizera sofrer tanto, e agora talvez o fizesse sofrer ainda mais revelando o que tinha descoberto. Decidiu não mais procura-lo e contentar-se com suas lembranças, mesmo que essas lembranças não passassem de velhos fantasmas de um passado em que foram felizes. 

Quando se deu conta estava parado enfrente a uma loja de artes. Existiam vários quadros expostos na vitrine, o local parecia ter um ar de antiquário. Não soube explicar os motivos que o levaram a entrar no estabelecimento, mas seu corpo sucumbiu a este desejo tão estranho. Entrou e observou todo o lugar, a loja estava bem limpa, bem diferente dos outros lugares em que havia estado naquele bairro e por um minuto Omi teve a gostosa sensação de ter retornado ao passado. Notou então que um rapaz observava um grande quadro pendurado mais ao fundo da loja. Aproximou-se do estranho pelas costas e contemplou com surpresa a figura feminina pintada na obra de arte, era o retrato da garota Tot que pertencera as Scharients. Então um calafrio percorreu seu corpo havia encontrado algo referente ao seu passado e até se perguntou o que aquele quadro estaria fazendo ali, mas não pode deixar de ver o quanto a obra era bonita e então disse ao rapaz que estava agora ao seu lado. "É uma linda pintura!". 

"Sim... a mais linda que já vi em minha vida", respondeu o rapaz voltando seu olhar para o garoto. 

"E mesmo uma bela tela", Omi não estava mentindo. Encarou por mais alguns instantes o estranho que se mantinha sério e calado até que a voz deste se fizesse presente. 

"Bom, será que se importaria em me dizer o que está acontecendo? Suponho que tem algo errado acontecendo por aqui. Ou será que de repente você resolveu inventar a fórmula da juventude, Omi?", disse o estranho. 

O garoto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome e encarando mais um pouco aquele olhar frio e serio pôde reconhece-lo. "Nagi?? É você?", disse com a voz trêmula. Devia ser ele mesmo, não o Nagi que conhecia e sim a versão futura dele. 

O rapaz balançou a cabeça afirmando. Omi ainda tentou buscar os dardos em suas roupas em uma reação defensiva, mas as palavras de Nagi o impediram."Não é necessário, não tenho a intenção de lutar com você. Schwarz não existe mais", disse ainda sério. 

"Eu fiquei sabendo. Pensei até que estivessem mortos". 

"Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser", respondeu Nagi. 

"Sim, nunca tive tanta certeza disso como agora...". 

"Se importa de agora me contar o que acontece?" 

Omi estava cansado de repetir aquela história e talvez não tivesse motivos para contar tudo a Nagi. Mas por um momento pensou que o rapaz de alguma forma pudesse saber o que havia realmente acontecido naquela fatídica missão que em tanto os modificou. Pensando assim, achou que se Nagi fosse mais uma peça daquele terrível quebra-cabeça deveria contar-lhe a verdade e assim o fez. O rapaz ouviu todo o relato de Omi sem interrompe-lo e depois ainda se manteve calado. 

"Não está surpreso?", questionou Omi curioso. 

"Deveria?" 

Ao contrario do que Omi esperava Nagi se mantinha calmo e em nada parecia surpreso. Omi sentiu vontade de rir de si mesmo. Era evidente que o rapaz o compreendia perfeitamente, era tão inteligente e bem informado quanto ele. Não que os outros não fossem inteligentes, é que esse tipo de informação poderia parecer um tanto o quanto desinteressante para algumas pessoas, mas Omi não os culpava por isso. 

"Desde então temos nos deparado com essa realidade insana em nossas vidas", continuou o chibi. "Nagi, você não sabe de algo que possa me ajudar? Parece que a explicação está no dia da missão em que Yohji foi gravemente ferido". 

Nagi concordou com um leve manear de cabeça. 

"Nagi... eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Me ajude, por favor!". 

"E por que eu o ajudaria?", pronunciou friamente. 

"E por que não me ajudaria?", retrucou o menino. "Me odeia tanto assim?". 

"Não... diria apenas que não amei tantas pessoas assim em minha vida", respondeu olhando para o quatro com admiração. 

"Compreendo...". 

"Mas se quer saber, Não o odeio", prosseguiu Nagi calmamente."Ao contrario, o admiro por sua coragem mesmo diante de toda sua deficiência e dificuldade em campo de luta". 

Isso até deixou Omi um tanto mais aliviado, mas ainda tinha que convencer o outro a lhe contar o que queria. Continuou apenas ouvindo Nagi falar. 

"Na verdade acho até que se não tivéssemos lutado em lados opostos poderíamos ter sido amigos ou até mais que isso, Omi". 

Omi evitou o olhar de Nagi, nunca em sua vida imaginou coisas como aquelas que se deparava agora. Aya e Schudich? E... talvez Nagi e ele? Não! Isso era insensatez. 

"Olhe para mim", pediu o rapaz e Omi o obedeceu. "Sabe, eu gostava de ver você sorrindo, claro que isso na época em que você ainda sorria. Sabes que há muito tempo não faz isso, não é? Pois bem, seus sorrisos me lembravam os doces sorrisos de Tot". 

Omi olhou para o quadro procurando entender onde Nagi teria encontrado tal comparação. 

"Omi, sorria para mim. Quero me lembrar dela". 

Omi sorriu, mas não porque Nagi pediu e sim porque achou graça no pedido tão estranho. Nagi fechou os olhos satisfeitos com o sorriso do outro. O chibi preferiu não tentar imaginar o que Nagi pensava naquele momento. 

"Nagi, preciso que me ajude! Me conte o que houve, por favor!", Omi ainda insistiu. 

"Me de um bom motivo para que eu faça isso." 

"Eu... eu acho que essa rivalidade não faz mais sentido agora. Você mesmo disse que os Schwarz não existem mais". 

"É um bom argumento. Mas ainda não é o suficiente". 

"Quer que eu implore pela verdade? Eu imploro! Não percebe que você tem a minha vida em suas mãos nesse momento? Que minha felicidade depende apenas de uma decisão sua... Creio que você deveria sentir um grande prazer com isso. E se quiser eu imploro!". 

Nagi quase deixou um sorriso se formar em sua face, mas não o fez. "hun... não, não precisa implorar. Apenas sorria. Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso tão bem como você faz." 

Aquilo desarmou Omi por completo. Nagi deu alguns passos em direção a uma porta e disse com a voz serena. "Hoje não estou disposto a conversar sobre isso, nem a contar qualquer coisa, mas posso mudar de idéia. Volte outra hora, gostarei de ver mais um de seus sorrisos." 

Nagi deixou o garoto sozinho no interior da loja ainda estupefato com os acontecimentos. Só depois de alguns minutos é que Omi se deu conta de que já era tarde. Era hora de voltar para o hotel. Saiu da loja e respirou fundo, só então percebeu que seu estomago reclamava faminto, mas sua fome não era de forma alguma maior que sua decepção. Mas não iria pensar nisso, deveria se agarrar a esperança que Nagi lhe havia dado e não mediria esforços para conseguir seu objetivo. 

Enquanto isso no hotel Yohji tentava tirar de Aya qualquer informação que pudesse ajuda-lo a compreender melhor todos aquelas mudanças. 

"As coisas mudaram depois dessa conversa que vocês tiveram?", perguntou Yohji inquieto. Talvez pudesse entender melhor a mente do seu eu psicótico. 

"Sim, ele começou a me vigiar depois que saiu do hospital. Agora tenho que avisar onde vou sempre que saio de casa", contou Aya envergonhado. Era muito embaraçoso revelar coisas tão pessoais. 

'E com quem está', complementou Yohji para si mesmo. Havia percebido que Aya não podia fazer nada sem a permissão de seu amante. Era assustador ver Aya tão submisso e sem vontade própria, tão diferente do Aya voluntarioso que conhecia. 

"E quando ele começou a bater em você?", inquiriu Yohji, sabia que sozinho o ruivo não tocaria no assunto. 

"Ele...não...", gaguejou Aya desconfortável, estava prestes a negar que seu koi fosse violento quando viu o olhar descrente do loiro. "Na primeira missão depois do incidente encontramos Schuldich, o telepata provocou Yohji todo o tempo. Quando chegamos em casa ele se descontrolou e me bateu". 

"Ele bate em você com freqüência?", tinha que descobrir o que se passava entre os dois. Queria saber de tudo para tentar não cometer os mesmos erros com seu amante. 

"Não, apenas quando desconfia de mim", murmurou Aya evitando olhar nos olhos esmeralda, era como se o loiro conseguisse ler sua mente, ele sempre sabia quando estava mentindo ou ocultando alguma coisa. 

"E por que você não o deixa?", insistiu Yohji, não conseguia entender porque o espadachim agüentava tudo em silêncio. 

"Porque eu o amo!", respondeu Aya se irritando. Parecia que estava na inquisição, o loiro fazia perguntas que não sabia como responder. 

"Acalme-se, Aya, só quero entender o que esta acontecendo para ajudar você", disse Yohji puxando Aya para si tentando confortá-lo. Não queria magoar o ruivo de maneira nenhuma, só estava procurando uma forma de ajudá-lo. 

Ficaram abraçados em silêncio por um longo tempo. Há muito tempo Aya não se sentia seguro na presença de alguém, mas com o loiro sentia-se bem porque sabia que ele não faria nada contra sua vontade. Desejava não ter que voltar para sua dura realidade. 

Omi entrou no quarto assustando os dois que se separaram abruptamente. Yohji não conseguiu conter sua irritação quando olhou para o menino. Omi corou ao imaginar o que os dois estavam fazendo e o que já deveriam ter feito. Não queria estragar nada, mas não imaginava que Aya ainda estivesse ali porque já havia passado do horário que ele e Yohji combinaram na noite anterior. 

"Desculpe, pensei que já tivessem terminado", desculpou-se Omi envergonhado. 

"Tenho que ir ou vão desconfiar de algo", murmurou Aya olhando para o relógio. Havia ficado constrangido ao ser flagrado abraçado com o playboy, sentia como se estivesse traindo seu koi o que não fazia sentido porque de alguma forma esse também era seu amante. 

"Amanhã você volta?", perguntou Yohji cauteloso, tinha que ganhar a confiança do espadachim aos poucos. 

"Estarei aqui no mesmo horário", afirmou Aya antes de sair do quarto. 

Aya saiu antes que Omi tivesse tempo de ordenar seus pensamentos e contar sobre seu encontro com Nagi. O chibi sabia que o espadachim estaria encrencado se o Yohji psicótico sentisse falta dele por isso iria esperar outra oportunidade para falar com ele, no momento tinha que reunir toda sua genialidade para contar para o playboy o que havia acontecido. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Outubro de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	6. Parte VI

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte VI**

O espadachim saiu quase correndo do hotel, estava muito atrasado e aquela manhã iria abrir o Koneko com Ken. Foi embora rezando para que seu amante ainda estivesse dormindo ou teria muitos problemas. Quando estava quase chegando na floricultura viu que não havia tido sorte, seu koi estava encostado na parede do lado de fora do Koneko fumando. Pela postura do loiro percebeu que ele estava irritado.

"Onde você estava, Aya?", perguntou Yohji segurando o ruivo pelo braço.

"Fui correr no parque como sempre faço", respondeu Aya sem olhar para seu amante que o segurava com força. 

Sem dizer mais nada Yohji puxou o espadachim para o quarto, Ken quando viu o que estava acontecendo tentou interferir e impedir que ficassem a sós, mas não conseguiu. 

"Não se meta, Ken, não é de sua conta", rosnou Yohji furioso antes de fechar a porta na cara do jogador. 

Yohji andava de um lado para outro enfurecido, parecia pensar no que estava por fazer. Aya permanecia de pé no meio do quarto esperando que o loiro tomasse alguma atitude. Decidido Yohji cruzou o quarto e parou na frente do ruivo. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, Aya temia que ele descobrisse onde ele havia estado aquela manhã. 

"Onde você estava, Aya?", repetiu Yohji. 

"Fui correr...", recomeçou Aya, mas foi interrompido por um violento tapa de Yohji. 

"Vamos tentar de novo. Onde você estava? E não minta que estava no parque porque eu fui lá atrás de você", disse Yohji entre dentes, furioso. "Quando vi que você não estava lá fui atrás de Ken, mas ele estava dormindo....sozinho". 

Não sabia o que falar, estava sem saída. Se mentisse e Yohji descobrisse ele ficaria mais enfurecido, mas se contasse a verdade ele o mataria, não tinha o que fazer. 

"Com quem você estava?", perguntou Yohji segurando o ruivo pelos braços. "Pelo menos agora sei que você não esta me traindo com Ken, ou você também esta traindo Ken?". 

"Não estava com ninguém, Yohji", mentiu Aya trêmulo. "Fui caminhar um pouco e perdi a noção do tempo, por isso me atrasei". 

"Não minta para mim", gritou Yohji empurrando Aya na cama. "Odeio quando você faz isso". 

"Mas eu...", tentou se explicar Aya, mas o loiro não deixou que terminasse. 

"Cale a boca, não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sua", falou Yohji ficando de costas para o ruivo. "Você vai ficar nesse quarto hoje e não vai sair". 

"Mas tenho que ...", tentou Aya. Era seu dia na floricultura não podia deixar Ken sozinho. 

"Sem mas, vou cobrir seu turno e você não saia daqui. Quando eu voltar quero uma boa explicação para o seu sumiço", avisou Yohji olhando para Aya com raiva. 

Aya ficou deitado na cama onde Yohji o havia deixado, sabia o que aconteceria quando ele voltasse não importariam suas explicações, porque o playboy com certeza já havia tirado suas conclusões precipitadas como sempre. Deixou de lado seus problemas e voltou a pensar no loiro que havia deixado no hotel. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostava de ficar com ele sentia-se mal ao lado dele, porque o fazia lembrar do tempo em que era feliz com seu amante. Esses pensamentos não saiam de sua cabeça por mais que tentasse, ele era a razão da infelicidade de seus amigos. 

Já havia pensando em abandonar tudo, mas enquanto Kritiker estivesse cuidando de Aya-chan não podia fazer isso. Estava preso aquela vida miserável e ao seu namorado abusivo. Yohji o havia alertado que se tentasse deixá-lo ele mataria sua irmã, esse era o real motivo pelo qual ainda não havia terminado tudo com o playboy. Nunca contaria aquilo para ninguém para não colocar sua irmã em perigo. Pagaria seus pecados sozinho. Não iria prejudicar outras pessoas por sua estupidez mais uma vez. 

Na floricultura Yohji era de pouca ajuda para Ken, ele não fazia nada além de fumar e resmungar deixando o jogador irritado. Apesar disso estava aliviado porque pelo menos enquanto o playboy estivesse ali Aya estaria seguro. 

"Algum problema, Kenken?", perguntou Yohji debochado vendo que o jogador não tirava os olhos dele. "Preocupado com Aya? Não precisa ficar, não fiz nada para ele...ainda". 

Teria que dar um jeito de ajudar o espadachim, Yohji não havia ficado nem um pouco contente ao acordar e não encontrar seu amante e para piorar tudo Aya havia se atrasado. Tinha vontade de sacudir o loiro até o baka ver o que estava fazendo com Aya. 

"Por que você faz isso com ele, Yohji?", perguntou Ken assim que ficaram sozinhos na loja. 

"Por que a preocupação agora? Você nunca se importou com Aya, se não estou enganado vocês nunca se suportaram", rebateu Yohji intrigado. Aya e Ken estavam agindo de forma estranha há algum tempo e ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Não iria perder seu amante para ninguém, muito menos para Ken. 

"Cansei de ficar vendo você maltratar Aya, ele não merece isso", respondeu Ken olhando desafiadoramente para o playboy que estava recostado no caixa. 

"Você não sabe de nada, Kenken, então não se meta. Ele tem exatamente o que merece", retrucou Yohji amargou. "Vou sair para fumar". 

Ken teve que se conter para não falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta, não podia dizer nada porque não sabia ainda o que havia acontecido naquela missão, mas com certeza logo descobriria. Voltou a fazer seu trabalho para se distrair antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependeria muito. 

Aya passou o dia em seu quarto, não queria ver nenhum de seus colegas, odiava ver piedade nos olhos de Sena, Ken e Kyou e desprezo nos olhos de Omi, mas mesmo que quisesse sair não poderia porque seu koi havia trancado a porta. 

Aguardava apreensivo Yohji, o playboy não deixaria seu atraso passar sem nenhuma punição. Sabia que não devia ter se distraído enquanto estava no hotel, seu amante agora iria infernizar sua vida e não o deixaria em paz até que contasse o que havia feito, mas não podia dizer nada e mesmo que dissesse ele não acreditaria. 

As horas se passavam deixando-o nervoso, queria resolver logo aquela situação toda. Yohji com toda certeza estava em algum lugar bebendo antes de confrontá-lo, quando isto acontecia o loiro ficava incontrolável. Não agüentava mais ficar trancado no quarto sem ter o que fazer, precisava se distrair com alguma coisa ou seus pensamentos o enlouqueceriam. 

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto de qualquer maneira ouviu o carro de Yohji chegando. Em pouco tempo o playboy estava na porta do quarto, mas bêbado como estava demorou alguns minutos para conseguir abrir a porta. Entrou cambaleando no quarto e atirou-se na cama, Aya suspirou resignado vendo aquela cena deprimente. Era difícil acreditar que esse era o mesmo homem pelo qual havia se apaixonado. 

Aproveitando que o playboy tinha desmaiado na cama, Aya foi treinar com sua katana, não queria pensar em nada no momento. Por algumas horas ficou absorvido com seu exercício, deixando de lado todas suas preocupações. Somente quando estava exausto demais para continuar é que resolveu parar, tomou uma ducha e voltou relutante para seu quarto, onde sua infeliz realidade o aguardava. 

Mesmo cansado e com dores por todo o corpo devido ao esforço preferiu dormir na poltrona do que na cama com seu amante. Acomodou-se como podia na poltrona desconfortável e em poucos minutos estava dormindo. 

Acordou assustado quando ouviu a porta do quarto batendo, ao olhar para a porta viu seu koi encostado nela. Lentamente Yohji cruzou o quarto e se aproximou do ruivo que aguardava temeroso o que aconteceria. Acho estranho o comportamento do playboy que aparentava calma, quando o normal dele era se descontrolar e atacá-lo. 

"Estou esperando uma explicação, Aya", falou Yohji sentando-se na cama de frente para o ruivo. 

"Eu já falei, Yohji, fui dar uma volta e perdi a noção do tempo", reafirmou Aya tentando parecer confiante. 

"Tsc...tsc.... esperava que você me contasse a verdade desta vez", comentou Yohji acendendo um cigarro. "Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso, Aya." 

"É verdade", insistiu Aya evitando olhar nos olhos do playboy. 

"Com quem você estava?", perguntou Yohji sem rodeios, estava sendo difícil controlar sua raiva, mas estava conseguindo. 

"Com ninguém, fui caminhar sozinho", afirmou Aya nervoso, seu koi não podia nem imaginar o que ele andava fazendo ou estaria morto. 

"Maldição, Aya, não minta para mim!", gritou Yohji erguendo o espadachim pela gola da camiseta. "Você sabe que odeio quando você faz isso". 

"Mas eu não estava com ninguém", murmurou Aya aturdido com a mudança súbita de comportamento de Yohji. 

"Você acha que sou idiota, Aya? Você esta fazendo tudo outra vez", rosnou Yohji acertando um forte soco no rosto do ruivo que só não caiu porque ele estava segurando-o. 

"Por favor, acredite em mim", disse Aya vacilando sabendo o que o esperava. 

Irritado com a insistência do ruivo em não mudar a história, ele empurrou Aya com violência. Desequilibrado Aya caiu, o espadachim gemeu em dor quando sua cabeça entrou em contato com a perna da mesa. Ele começou a rastejar longe de Yohji. 

"Não se mova", gritou Yohji, fazendo Aya congelar. As lágrimas de dor rolando por sua face pálida. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para parar, se tentasse só pioraria tudo. 

Descontrolado Yohji ergueu o espadachim e o atirou de volta no sofá. Nem mesmo as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos ametista o comoviam, estava disposto a ensinar uma lição ao seu koi, uma lição da qual ele nunca esqueceria. 

"Por favor, Yohji. Por favor, não faça. Nunca mais vou me atrasar", suplicou Aya. Ele odiava implorar, quase tanto quanto ele odiava a batida, mas a dor que a seguia era pior. Normalmente levaria uma semana para toda a dor finalmente deixar seu corpo. Gemeu quando Yohji acertou outro soco em seu rosto. Tentou se esquivar, mas como ainda estava tonto da pancada na cabeça caiu novamente. 

Clamou em dor quando sentiu Yohji chutar seu lado. Ele enterrou seu rosto em seus braços para evitar que o loiro o acertasse no rosto. O playboy ficou mais furioso com a passividade do ruivo, Yohji o agarrou pelos cabelos e o ergueu do chão. Com força acertou um soco no estômago de Aya, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. 

"A verdade, Aya, só quero saber a verdade!", gritou Yohji esmurrando Aya no rosto, enviando ele novamente ao chão. 

Aya pensou por um minuto que ia desmaiar, porque tudo escureceu, mas infelizmente não iria escapar tão rápido daquela tortura. Não podia acreditar que Yohji estava batendo em seu rosto, ele raramente fazia aquilo. As contusões no corpo podiam ser escondidas debaixo de roupas, mas no rosto não. Sentiu o pontapé em suas costelas, gemeu quando a dor rasgou por seu lado. Não teve que lidar com a dor por muito tempo antes de desmaiar. 

Yohji olhou para o rosto de seu amante e viu uma contusão se formando no olho dele. Agora teriam que inventar uma explicação para os cliente curiosos. Mas o ruivo só estava escalado para trabalhar dentro de dois dias, até lá a contusão teria melhorado. Ele saiu do quarto ignorando seu amante desmaiado no chão. 

Algumas horas depois Aya acordou, ele olhou ao redor e viu que estava ainda no chão de seu quarto. Ele tentou não fazer barulho quando viu Yohji deitado na cama. Cuidadosamente ficou de joelhos, permaneceu naquela posição por alguns minutos até a onda de vertigem passar. Devagar se levantou e lentamente caminhou até a porta do quarto, a dor era muito grande, ele suspeitou que tinha um par de costelas quebradas. 'Não seria a primeira vez', pensou amargo saindo do quarto. 

Suspirou aliviado quando conseguiu sair do quarto sem que Yohji acordasse. Seu corpo inteiro doía, lágrimas teimavam em rolar por seu rosto. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele estava bravo. Normalmente depois de uma surra ele se sentia assustado, humilhado, mas essa raiva era algo novo. 

Deitou-se no sofá da sala aproveitando que aquela hora da madrugada ninguém apareceria e fechou os olhos. Sentia dor por todo seu corpo quando se movia. Puxou seus joelhos até seu queixo e abraçou ele mesmo. Exausto pela surra e pelo tormento emocional adormeceu. 

Acordou após algumas horas com muita dor, arrastando-se foi para o banheiro procurar algum remédio para amenizar sua dor. Após tomar o que achou de mais forte parou na frente do espelho para avaliar os danos. Seu tórax estava coberto de hematomas, seu lado direito no entanto estava assustador, roxo e inchado. Seu rosto tinha duas contusões horríveis, uma em seu olho esquerdo e outra pouco abaixo da maçã do rosto esquerdo. Desanimado com sua aparência voltou para a sala, mas parou na metade do caminho quando viu Yohji de pé no meio da sala. 

"O que você pretende? Fazer com que todos saibam o que acontece na nossa relação?", disse Yohji. Sua voz estava perigosamente tranqüila. Aya nunca havia estado com mais medo de Yohji do que estava agora. "Eu perguntei, o que você pretende?", desta vez sua voz estava mais exigente, a raiva tomando controle dele. Aya não conseguia responder, ele abriu sua boca, mas nenhum som saia. "Me responda!". 

"Eu...eu...fui ao banheiro. Não pensei que você...", gaguejou Aya recuando. 

"Esse é seu problema, você nunca pensa em mim", explodiu Yohji. 

"Não, Yohji, não é isso. Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar. Sabia que ninguém estaria aqui, por isso saí", murmurou Aya. 

"Você não me ama mais, é isso? Você nem mesmo procura disfarçar isso mais. Você faz o que bem entende, não se importa comigo", Yohji estava fora de si. O medo de perder seu amante não o deixava em paz, mas o que mais o perturbava era o fantasma de uma nova traição. 

Aya nem teve tempo para se preparar para o soco que levou no rosto. Ele cambaleou para trás até que chocou-se com a parede, usando-a como apoio para não cair. Yohji se aproximou e acertou um soco no nariz de Aya, logo sangue começou a correr. 

Ken que havia acordado com os gritos de Yohji na sala, foi ver o que estava acontecendo e ficou chocado quando viu o playboy batendo em Aya. Aquilo subiu a sua cabeça e resolveu interferir para ajudar o espadachim. 

"O que você esta fazendo, Yohji?", perguntou Ken tentando se controlar para não bater no loiro. 

"Resolveu ajudar seu amante?", retrucou Yohji debochado. Agora estava convicto de que Aya e Ken estavam tento um caso. 

"Não seja idiota, Yohji! Aya não merece esse tipo de insinuação", disse Ken, defendendo a integridade do amigo. 

"Não seja idiota você, Kenken. Já falei que Aya tem exatamente o que merece", rosnou Yohji irritado. "Você já viu ele reclamando de alguma coisa?". 

Aquele comentário deixou Ken um pouco apreensivo, mas achou que eram apenas coisas da cabeça de Yohji que estava com ciúmes de Aya. Enquanto parou para pensar, Yohji avançou em direção a Aya prestes a machucá-lo. Ken não pensou duas vezes partiu para cima do playboy para defender o ruivo. Ele e Yohji rolaram pelo chão, mas dominado pelo ódio Yohji acertou um soco no rosto do jogador que recuou assustado com o comportamento do outro. 

Aproveitando que Ken e Yohji brigavam Aya tentou fugir, mas quando estava quase chegando nas escadas Yohji agarrou seu pé, perdendo o equilíbrio Aya rolou escada abaixo. Quando chegou ao chão escutou o barulho ominoso de alguma coisa quebrando. A última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência foi alguém gritando seu nome. 

Ken desceu correndo as escadas enquanto Yohji permanecia estático no topo da escada olhando para o corpo imóvel de seu amante. Quando viu Aya cair Ken pensou no pior, mas ficou aliviado ao sentir a pulsação do ruivo. Após uma rápida avaliação percebeu que o espadachim tinha alguns ossos quebrados e que precisavam levá-lo para o hospital.

"Aya, o que aquele bastardo fez com você", murmurou Ken ajoelhado ao lado do amigo. 

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Kyou saindo do seu quarto esfregando os olhos com sono. 

"Kyou, me ajude aqui. Temos que levá-lo para o hospital", chamou Ken vendo que Yohji estava em estado de choque e seria de pouca ajuda no momento. 

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Kyou confuso. 

"Depois eu explico tudo, mas primeiro temos que ir para o hospital", cortou Ken irritado. "Pegue as chaves do carro de Yohji". 

Ken cuidadosamente ergueu Aya nos braços para levá-lo até a garagem. O movimento acordou Aya que gemeu em dor. 

"Ken?", sussurrou Aya franzindo o cenho confuso. 

"Sim, sou eu. Nós estamos indo para o hospital agora. Yohji não vai machucar você novamente", disse Ken tentando confortar o espadachim. 

"Hospital? Não, nenhum hospital", murmurou Aya com dificuldade. Ele não queria ir para hospital nenhum, só queria deitar em sua cama e esperar a dor passar. 

"Você precisa ir para o hospital, mas eu estarei com você, não se preocupe com nada", afirmou Ken ajeitando Aya no carro. 

Ken sentou-se atrás com Aya em seu colo, tinha que tomar cuidado com os danos do espadachim ou poderia causar algum dano grave. Sentindo-se seguro Aya descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Ken e fechou os olhos. Ken o segurou com cuidado, afagando os cabelos sedosos e murmurando palavras confortantes para acalmar Aya que detestava hospitais. 

Em poucos minutos chegaram no hospital, onde Aya foi atendido prontamente. Ken sabia que Aya não gostaria que mais ninguém soubesse o que havia acontecido, então mentiu que haviam se envolvido em uma briga na rua. 

As radiografias confirmaram as suspeitas de Ken, Aya tinha torcido o tornozelo e fraturado um braço, além de um choque leve e várias contusões. Nada muito grave então o ruivo ficaria apenas algumas horas em observação antes de ser liberado. 

De hora em hora alguma enfermeira ia até o quarto para acordar Aya, mas ele nunca ficava acordado mais que alguns minutos e freqüentemente o que ele falava durante esse tempo era um pouco confuso.

"Ken...", chamou Aya sonolento. 

"O que foi? Esta sentindo dor? Se você estiver eu chamo a enfermeira....", perguntou Ken preocupado. 

"Não é isso. Preciso que você faça um favor para mim", pediu Aya relutante, odiava depender das pessoas.

"O que você precisa?", perguntou Ken, sabia o quanto custava para o ruivo pedir alguma coisa. 

"Eu ia...falar com Yohji no hotel hoje", respondeu Aya em voz baixa envergonhado. "Você poderia avisá-lo que não posso ir?" 

"Sem dúvida, assim que Kyou voltar eu vou até lá", aceitou Ken prontamente, seria uma ótima oportunidade para rever Omi. 

"Obrigado", sussurrou Aya antes de adormecer. 

"Kyou você pode ficar com o Aya até eu voltar?", perguntou Ken quando o rapaz entrou no quarto trazendo algo para beberem. "Preciso fazer uma coisa, eu não demoro". 

"Claro, sem problemas", respondeu Kyou, queria agradar Ken de qualquer maneira. 

"Obrigado", agradeceu Ken saindo do quarto apressado.

Estava amanhecendo quando Ken chegou no hotel. Não havia pensado no que dizer ou fazer, estava preocupado que Yohji resolvesse ir atrás de Aya no hospital e Kyou não fizesse nada para impedi-lo. Tinha que dar o recado que o espadachim havia pedido e voltar para o hospital. 

Omi abriu bem as janelas do quarto e deixou ar fresco do inicio da manhã entrar, não era uma manhã muito ensolarada, mas ainda assim lhe era agradável respirar aquele ar. Omi começava a sentir saudades de casa, queria ver novamente a mesma paisagem que podia observar da janela de seu quarto, mas isso agora parecia tão distante. Olhou para trás e viu Yohji terminando de colocar a mesa do café e foi sentar-se com ele em seguida.

"Sabe, eu não dormi muito bem essa noite", disse o loiro com ares de preocupação. "Estive pensando em tudo o que me contou ontem, sobre o seu encontro com Nagi, eu... estou cada vez mais confuso"

"Eu sei, Yohji-kun, mas não podemos nos desanimar. Temos que tentar de tudo, mesmo que isso aparente ser uma esperança mínima", Omi tentava animar o amigo, mas no fundo sentia-se tão perdido quanto ele.

"Vai procurar Nagi novamente hoje?", Yohji estava curioso sobre aquilo, não via a hora de acabar com o suplicio de todos.

"Não sei... primeiro preciso pensar em algo para dizer a ele. Não posso simplesmente chegar e esperar que ele me conte toda a verdade. Isso não funcionaria com Nagi.", como sempre Omi tentava agir racionalmente.

"Tem razão... mas tem outra coisa que me preocupa", concordou o playboy para só então revelar o verdadeiro motivo de sua preocupação. "Aya. Estou preocupado com ele"

"Não fique assim. Deve estar tudo bem com ele", sorriu o chibi tentando oferecer um pouco de conforto para o amigo, via-se claramente no rosto de Yohji que ele não estava bem.

"Não sei... estou me sentindo estranho... mas eu não acredito em pressentimento, isso é besteira!!"

"Aya virá hoje?", perguntou o menino, talvez isso fizesse o loiro perceber que não deveria se preocupar. Omi já sabia a resposta, Aya viria e ele teria que se ausentar novamente. Como na manhã anterior também não tinha nenhum lugar para ir e nesse instante desejou também poder estar com seu koi, mas não podia e nem devia. Ken não era mais seu amante naquele tempo, o jogador ainda devia trazer muita magoa consigo em relação a ele e talvez fosse melhor deixa-lo viver sua vida. Omi não se sentia no direito de interferir na vida de Ken novamente.

"Virá sim, será que você poderia..." continuou Yohji sem perceber a tristeza nos olhos do garoto. "Desculpe estar te pedindo isso, mas você sabe como Aya é"

"Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar. Eu arrumo alguma coisa pra fazer enquanto vocês... conversam", respondeu colocando um pouco mais de café em sua xícara.

Neste instante a campainha tocou, Omi percebeu Yohji se exaltar em expectativa. Devia ser Aya, mas ainda era muito cedo. O playboy levantou da mesa em um salto e se dirigiu até a porta com a empolgação de uma criança. Omi também se levantou bebendo todo o café que restava em sua xícara.

"Só terminar aqui e já saio, Yohji-kun", Disse o menino bem depressa. Mas Omi não escutou nada de Yohji desde que a porta se abriu

"Ken?", pronunciou o loiro surpreso.

Omi quase engasgou-se com o café ao ouvir o nome de seu ex-amante, sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. O que Ken estaria fazendo ali aquela hora? Virou-se para constatar o que realmente havia escutado.

"Ken, o que aconteceu? Onde está Aya?", perguntou Yohji desesperado pela resposta.

"Aya, não vai poder vir hoje", respondeu ele um tanto sério.

"Por que?? O que aconteceu?", Yohji queria respostas e Ken não estava ajudando muito.

O jogador ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, não sabia se deveria contar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas também não havia pensado em nenhuma desculpa. "É que Yohji ficou muito aborrecido com o atraso de Aya ontem, então Aya achou melhor não sair hoje para não complicar as coisas", titubeou uma meia verdade.

Yohji até teria acreditado naquilo se a marca do soco que o Yohji do futuro dera no rosto de Ken na noite anterior não estivesse tão visível. "Você não está dizendo a verdade! Quero saber o que aconteceu com Aya!!", reclamou já irritado.

"Não aconteceu nada, Yohji-kun".

"Então o que é isso roxo no seu rosto?", questionou Yohji exigindo uma explicação.

"Isso?", disse Ken levando a mão ao hematoma, havia se esquecido completamente dele. "Nada, foi só um acidente."

"Droga, Ken! Acha que sou tão idiota!", Yohji estava cada vez mais irritado.

Ken começou a achar que fora uma péssima idéia ter ido até lá, talvez deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, mas agora não tinha mais jeito. "Ok, isso foi um soco que Yohji me deu. Nós brigamos, foi isso"

"E por que? Ele bateu em Aya, não foi? Foi isso o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?", gritou o playboy já imaginando que Ken teria tentado defender Aya dos desmandos do seu eu psicótico.

"Sim, foi isso o que aconteceu", respondeu Ken virando o rosto ocultando assim todo o pesar que sentia.

"Então... o que ele fez com Aya para que ele não pudesse vir aqui hoje? Conte-me!", ordenou ele pegando Ken pela gola da camisa.

Foi então que Omi se aproximou dos dois tentando amenizar as coisas. "Calma, Yohji-kun. Não podemos nos descontrolar. "Conte a ele o que aconteceu, Ken, por favor".

Mediante ao apelo do menino Yohji largou Ken e aguardou pela resposta. Ken não sabia como contar aquilo para ele. Não podia simplesmente encara-lo e dizer com naturalidade o quão machucado Aya estava. Isso irritaria ainda mais o playboy. E evitando dar muitos detalhes e meio que hesitando disse "Aya, está no hospital em observação".

Os olhos de Yohji se incendiaram de raiva. Ken não podia estar falando sério, isso queria dizer que as coisas tinham ficado realmente feias para o lado de Aya.

"Como é que é? Aya deve estar muito machucado para ter que ir ao hospital! Diga-me, ele está muito machucado?", gritou ele furioso.

"Um pouco... ele... fraturou o braço", respondeu Ken, não achava ser uma boa hora para relatar a verdadeira condição física de Aya, Yohji já parecia irritado o suficiente.

"Como aquele desgraçado teve a coragem de fazer isso com ele? Como?", a fúria e a indignação foram tomando rapidamente o pensamento e as ações do loiro.

"Foi um acidente... Aya caiu da escada", o jogador começou a tentar amainar as coisas quando percebeu que se aquilo continuasse mais um pouco, as coisas sairiam do controle, ou melhor, Yohji sairia do controle.

"Não me interessa se foi um acidente! O que eu sei é que aquele canalha teve a ousadia de encostar a mão em Aya e eu não vou perdoa-lo por isso! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!", grunhiu indo em direção da porta, Yohji as vezes esquecia que estava falando dele mesmo.

Os olhos de Omi não podiam acreditar no que estavam presenciando, nunca havia visto Yohji tão descontrolado. O loiro estava mesmo disposto a sair daquele quarto e acabar definitivamente com a vida de seu eu do futuro. Ken pode observar os olhos do menino banhados em súplica, como se pedissem que de alguma forma tentassem impedir Yohji de fazer aquela loucura. Omi não queria nem se quer imaginar as conseqüências daquele encontro entre o loiro e seu eu, muito menos se Yohji realmente comprimisse o que blasfemava enquanto tentava sair do quarto.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, Yohji!", disse Ken enquanto tentava com todas as suas forças segurar o loiro.

"Largue-me, Ken. Eu já disse que vou acabar com a raça daquele desgraçado!".

"Não!", relutou o jogador segurando-o com mais força.

"Eu disse para me largar!", gritou Yohji arremessando Ken com toda a sua força para o outro lado do quarto. O jogador caiu no chão aturdido com aquilo tudo, Yohji parecia não ter noção de sua força, parecia estar completamente possuído pelo ódio.

Omi olhou assustado para aquilo tudo, Ken não havia conseguido segurar Yohji, mas o garoto não podia deixar que o playboy atravessasse aquela porta, no entanto o que ele poderia fazer? Não sabia, mas tinha que tentar de alguma maneira. Correu na direção da porta passando por Yohji e colocando-se de fronte a ele. Agarrou-se ao batente de madeira impedindo a passagem do homem mais velho como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

"Saia da frente, Omi!", rosnou o loiro. Não queria perder mais nem um minuto ali.

"Não...", murmurou o garoto já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Que diabos!! Sai da minha frente!!", Yohji não conseguia enxergar mais nada, todo seu ser agora ardia por uma única vontade, a de dar o troco naquele que fizera seu koi sofrer.

"Não... não vou sair, não posso deixar você fazer isso", Omi que até agora não havia tido coragem de encarar o playboy ergueu os olhos lacrimejantes para encarar a expressão enfurecida do outro.

"Eu não vou mandar de novo, Omi! Saia!".

"Não!", gritou o chibi mais forte que o loiro. "Não percebe que está agindo feito o seu eu psicótico!? Pare com isso, Yohji".

Aquela atitude o irritara ainda mais, quem Omi pensava que era enfrentando-o daquele jeito? Já estava prestes a partir para cima do garoto e arranca-lo dali a força, mas Omi não parava de falar. "Saia!! Vamos!", repetia Yohji.

"Não, você já estragou tudo uma vez, Yohji. Não vou deixar você fazer isso novamente.", disse chorando. "Você já tirou minha felicidade um dia... não posso permitir que você faça isso de novo", só Omi sabia o quando lhe custava dizer todas aquelas duras palavras para Yohji, mas não dispunha de nenhuma outra alternativa no momento. 

Aquilo feriu o loiro profundamente. Embora soubesse que tudo o que Omi dizia era verdade, ele não conseguia se controlar. "Saia daí. Estou perdendo minha paciência", rangeu entre dentes.

"Não!", insistiu o garoto virando o rosto e esperando o golpe que Yohji estava prestes a lhe dar. Mas nada aconteceu, nenhum golpe veio e nenhum som foi ouvido. Omi ainda receoso levantou o rosto e se deparou com o playboy na mesma posição que se encontrava há minutos atrás quando estava prestes a lhe golpear, mas a expressão em seu rosto mostrava claramente a angustia de Yohji pelo que não tivera coragem de fazer. 

O loiro jamais conseguiria bater no garoto, muitos menos sabendo que Omi tinha toda a razão, tinha mesmo estragado tudo. E julgando aquelas palavras do menino sentiu que não podia continuar com aquilo, mesmo que à vontade de sair dali e acabar com tudo ainda percorresse vivamente por seu corpo. 

"Desculpe, Yohji-kun. Eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você. Sei que não sou tão importante para você quanto Aya, mas... eu preciso que me ajude a concertar as coisas... não posso fazer isso sozinho. Preciso de você, Yohji-kun". 

Yohji então sentiu-se completamente desarmado vendo aqueles olhos carregados de sentimentos, sentiu o efeito daquelas palavras que vinham juntamente com as lágrimas que rolavam do rosto do garoto. Aos poucos foi voltando a razão e percebeu a estupidez que por um triz não havia cometido, virou-se de costas e andou até o outro lado do quarto sentando numa cadeira perto da janela, acendeu um cigarro e permaneceu quieto. 

Ao ver que finalmente o amigo se acalmara, o chibi sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças desabando de joelhos no chão caindo num choro convulso e sofrido. 

Foi então que Ken se levantou ainda atordoado por aquela seqüência de fatos que acabara de vivenciar, chegou mais perto e ajoelhou-se junto a Omi, procurando confortar o loirinho com seu abraço. "Ei, fique calmo. Está tudo bem agora. Não precisa chorar." 

"Eu sei... mas não consigo parar", respondeu entre seus soluços cansado pela guerra psicológica que havia acabado de enfrentar. 

Ken continuou abraçado a Omi até perceber que aos poucos o garoto ia se acalmando e que o choro ficava mais distante, mas as palavras de Omi não saiam de suas cabeça. Aquelas acusações contra Yohji.... Sabia que não era o momento para pedir qualquer explicação sobre aquilo, mas tinha ficado intrigado demais para que deixasse passar em branco. "Omi, o que você quis dizer com Yohji ter tirado sua felicidade?", perguntou secando as ultimas lágrimas que restavam no rosto do garoto. 

Omi gelou dos pés a cabeça, só agora havia se dado conta de que o jogador havia escutado tudo o que dissera e provavelmente agora lhe cobraria explicações para o que não havia entendido. 

"Eu disse isso?", balbuciou ele tentando desconversar. 

"Disse sim! Disse que Yohji havia estragado tudo... do que você estava falando?". 

"Bem, eu... não sei... no calor da discussão nem percebi o que estava dizendo. Não é nada de verdade", respondeu o chibi levantando-se. "Ken, acho melhor você voltar para o hospital. Aya pode estar precisando de você. Obrigado por vir nos avisar". 

Ken não havia engolido aquilo, Omi era um péssimo mentiroso e podia perceber-se claramente que ele tentava mudar de assunto, mas por outro lado se lembrou que realmente precisava voltar para o hospital, no momento Aya precisava de cuidados, depois pensaria no que fazer para resolver aquela questão. Olhou para o canto da janela e viu que Yohji ainda estava sentado do mesmo jeito, provavelmente absorto em seus pensamentos e preocupações com a saúde de Aya, "Certo, vou mesmo voltar para o hospital. Kyou está com Aya, mas quero estar por perto e me certificar que Yohji não vai se aproximar dele". 

Embora Omi soubesse que não devia, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se incomodado toda vez que escutava o nome de Kyou, nunca iria esquecer a cena que presenciara quando estavam enfrente ao Koneko e muito menos aquele forçoso beijo que Kyou havia dado contra a vontade do jogador. Ficava assim toda vez que pensava em quanto tempo Ken resistiria ao assédio de Kyou, mas não diria nada, não era direito seu fazer isso, pois mesmo ele já tinha outro amante. 

"Vou trazer noticias assim que possível", disse o jogador tomando o rosto do menino entre as mão e depositando um leve e rápido beijo em seus lábios. 

Omi observou Ken sair pela porta, iria tentar agora fazer alguma coisa por Yohji, era lamentável ver seu amigo em tão péssimas condições. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Outubro de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	7. Parte VII

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte VII **

Ken voltou para o hospital pensativo, novamente estavam escondendo algo dele. Odiava aquela sensação de que o mundo todo partilhava um segredo e ele não conhecia a verdade. Não conseguia acreditar que sua vida havia sido virada de cabeça para baixo e ele era o único que não sabia o motivo. Era angustiante passar por tudo aquilo outra vez, mas dessa vez não deixaria as coisas como estavam, iria atrás das respostas, não seria ludibriado tão facilmente. Deixou esses pensamentos de lado quando entrou no hospital, agora sua prioridade era ajudar Aya. 

Encontrou Aya dormindo e Kyou sentado em uma cadeira perto da porta lendo. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, era difícil acreditar que Yohji havia espancado o espadachim. Absorto em seus pensamentos só percebeu que Aya estava acordado quando este tentou levantar-se da cama. 

"Fiquei deitado, Aya", pediu Ken com suavidade. "Você precisa descansar". 

"Ken? Onde estou?", perguntou Aya ligeiramente confuso. 

"Você esta no hospital. Tudo vai ficar bem", Ken tentava confortar o ruivo. "Aya, você tem que deixar Yohji, ele...". 

"Não!", afirmou Aya. "Não foi culpa dele, eu não devia...". 

"Aya, não foi sua culpa. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez com você", disse Ken tentando se controlar. "Ele não pode continuar fazendo isso". 

O espadachim não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e ignorou Ken. Inconformado o jogador recostou-se na cadeira, não fazia sentido Aya aceitar tudo tão passivamente, algo estava muito errado. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de impedir que Yohji machucasse Aya outra vez. Tudo seria mais fácil se eles rompessem, mas sabia que o playboy não se afastaria facilmente e pelo visto Aya também não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar o loiro. 

Aya já estava ficando irritado com as enfermeiras que iam acordá-lo de hora em hora. Ken teve que conversar com um médico para que liberasse Aya. Após um último exame para verificar se a pancada não havia provocado nenhum trauma, deram alta para o espadachim. 

"Para onde está me levando?", perguntou Aya confuso quando passaram pelo quarto dele e de Yohji. 

"Você vai fica comigo, pelo menos quando eu estiver perto Yohji não vai machucar você", respondeu Ken resoluto. Aquela havia sido a única saída que havia encontrado, Aya ficaria em seu quarto até se recuperar. 

"Posso cuidar de mim mesmo", resmungou Aya com o orgulho ferido. 

"Você tem feito um excelente trabalho até agora", intrometeu-se Kyou irritado com a atenção que Ken dispensava ao espadachim. Estava começando a desconfiar que o real motivo para que Ken não ficasse com ele era o ex-líder do Weiss e não Omi como havia pensado. 

Ken não disse nada, não era o momento para discutir e sim para apoiar Aya. Depois teria uma conversa com Kyou e lhe diria umas verdades. Aya ficou mudo depois do comentário ferino de Kyou. 

"Está confortável?", perguntou Ken acomodando Aya em sua cama. 

"Yohji não vai gostar, Ken", insistiu Aya nervoso. Sabia que o playboy tinha ciúmes de Ken e que não ficaria nada satisfeito sabendo que ele estava no quarto do jogador. 

"Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso", disse Ken cobrindo Aya. 

"Mas Ken...", começou Aya. Não queria envolver Ken em seus problemas. 

"Sem mas. Você vai ficar aqui e ponto final. Se Yohji tiver algo contra ele que venha falar comigo", cortou Ken firme. Já havia se omitido durante muito tempo, estava na hora de ajudar Aya. 

"Ken, você não deveria se meter, é problema deles", disse Kyou logo depois que Aya adormeceu. Nunca havia gostado muito do ruivo por achá-lo muito fraco, agora que Ken estava protegendo-o o odiava. 

"Claro que devo me meter, ele é meu amigo", retrucou Ken cada vez mais irritado com Kyou. 

"Amigo?!", insinuou Kyou amargo. 

"Sabe de uma coisa? Não devo nenhuma satisfação a você", disse Ken se afastando revoltado, pelo visto seria o único a ajudar Aya. 

Kyou ficou furioso com a resposta de jogador, aquilo havia confirmado suas suspeitas. Tinha que falar com Yohji, precisava de um aliado para separar aqueles dois, e não havia ninguém melhor do que o amante do ruivo. Sem perder tempo foi atrás do playboy irritante. 

"O que?", gritou Yohji irado quando Kyou contou onde Aya estava. "Não acredito que eles tiveram a ousadia de fazer isso. Eu sabia que eles estavam juntos". 

Aproveitando que Ken estava tomando banho Yohji foi atrás de Aya. Seu ódio foi aplacado quando viu seu koi adormecido, a pele de alabastro maculada por seus golpes, o braço quebrado descansando sobre seu tórax. Ao vê-lo frágil como estava naquele momento, se arrependia de cada golpe e de cada palavra que havia dito na noite anterior. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia no rosto de Aya. 

Kyou ficou irritado vendo aquela cena terna, não conseguia entender o que todos viam no ruivo. Havia falado com Yohji para que desse um jeito naquela situação, mas parecia que a simples visão do espadachim havia amolecido o coração do homem mais velho. 

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?", perguntou Ken surpreso ao encontrar o playboy no seu quarto. 

"Vim buscar Aya", respondeu Yohji sem tirar os olhos de seu koi. 

"Você não vai levá-lo de maneira alguma", disse Ken enfrentando o loiro. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse com Aya. 

"E quem vai me impedir? Você?", perguntou Yohji irônico. "Caso tenha se esquecido ele é meu amante". 

"Infelizmente, mas no que depender de mim não por muito tempo", respondeu Ken sem pensar em como seria interpretado. 

"Ele nunca irá me deixar, Kenken", disse Yohji levantando-se para encarar Ken. Ele via tudo vermelho novamente, mas dessa vez seu ódio era dirigido a Ken que estava se intrometendo em sua relação com Aya. 

"Isso é o que você acha", falou Ken irritado. Faria de tudo para que Aya percebesse que aquela relação não tinha futuro e se continuassem como estavam Yohji ainda o mataria. 

"Acorde, Aya", chamou Yohji tentando manter a calma com a insolência do jogador. Sentiu uma ponta de dor quando o espadachim ao acordar e encontrá-lo ao seu lado recuou amedrontado. 

"Sinto muito, eu não queria...", murmurou Aya com medo de apanhar outra vez. 

"Eu sei, eu sei. Acalme-se, Aya, não vou machucar você", disse Yohji acalmando o ruivo que tremia. "Vou levar você para nosso quarto". 

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo", declarou Ken um pouco aturdido com o comportamento do playboy. "Ele vai ficar comigo até se recuperar". 

"Não seja idiota, ele vai comigo", rosnou Yohji levantando-se novamente para ficar cara a cara com Ken. 

"Parem, por favor!", pediu Aya aflito. Não queria que brigassem por sua culpa. 

"Não se meta, Aya. Agora é entre Ken e eu", disse Yohji descontrolado. O jogador não roubaria seu koi debaixo de seu nariz. 

"Yohji, vamos para nosso quarto", insistiu Aya. 

"Você não vai sair daqui, Aya, assunto encerrado. Muito menos para ficar sozinho com ele", falou Ken desafiando Yohji. 

"Seu...", começou Yohji avançando em direção ao jogador, mas detendo-se quando viu Omi e Sena entrando no quarto. 

Ken prendeu a respiração quando viu seu ex-amante entrando em seu quarto, fazia muito tempo que ele não entrava ali, na verdade anos. Ainda sentia seu coração bater mais forte por ele, apesar de todas as mudanças. 

Omi lançou um rápido olhar para Aya fazendo uma breve avaliação de suas condições, ficou muito contrariado quando viu o gesso no braço do espadachim. "Eu não acreditei quando fiquei sabendo! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?", disse num tom muito ríspido. 

"Não se preocupe, Omi. Aya está bem agora", respondeu Ken em sua ingenuidade. 

"Isso pouco me importa. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para vocês que as missões estão acima de seus problemas pessoais!", prosseguiu Omi friamente e bastante irritado. 

"Mas, Omi...", murmurou Ken notando o olhar de desalento do ruivo ao ouvir aquilo. 

"Yohji, você tem noção da gravidade do que você fez?", disse Omi. "Você tirou Abissynian de combate com esse seu gesto impensado. Não sabe que ele é importante para as missões?", não era ódio que Omi possuía em seus olhos e sim o mais puro desprezo. 

"Isso é problema meu e de Aya!", retrucou o playboy levantado a voz. 

"Cale a boca!", ordenou Omi colocando o dedo na cara do loiro. "Não admito que grite comigo! Se você não está lembrado as coisas mudaram. Você não me assusta mais!" 

Por mais incrível que parecesse Yohji não reagiu, colocando-se a ouvir o discurso de Omi passivamente. 

"Você nunca mais vai me intimidar! E é melhor você não tentar me enfrentar ou você pode se dar muito mal!", os olhos de Omi encararam seriamente os do loiro que só ouvia. 

No rosto de Ken estava estampado os indícios de sua perplexidade. Não conseguia acreditar que Omi estava tendo aquela atitude, ainda mais diante de uma reação tão diferente em relação com a que o Omi do passado havia tido horas atrás. Se não tivesse certeza chegaria a duvidar que realmente aqueles dois eram a mesma pessoa. Mas agora o jogador estava convencido de que Yohji havia feito algo de muito grave, caso contrário por que Omi teria lhe atirado tantas ofensas? Mas o que não conseguia compreender era porque o chibi tentara lhe esconder isso quando estavam no hotel. 

"Muito bem, Balines. Você já tirou Abissynian de combate, nem pense em fazer o mesmo com Siberian ou qualquer outro que seja. Não podemos dispor de ninguém, entendeu? Acho que tenho que lembrar vocês mais uma vez do objetivo deste grupo, e também que as missões são prioridade absolutas!", avisou Omi dirigindo a ultima parte a todos os outros que apenas olhavam atentamente, não tinham como negar que neste ponto Omi estava certo. "Não me importo com o que acontece entre vocês, contanto que isso não atrapalhe as missões!", finalizou passando seu braço envolta da cintura de Sena e saindo do quarto de Ken do mesma forma que havia entrado. 

Todos ficaram em silencio depois da saída de Omi. Até mesmo Yohji decidiu esquecer o desentendimento com Ken por hora. Não lhe era interessante irritar a Omi, não seria nada bom se ele resolvesse trazer toda a verdade à tona. Ainda mais agora que Omi se tornara líder e podia em muito prejudicar Yohji se quisesse, mais tarde o loiro pensaria em como resolver aquela diferença com Ken sem chamar muita atenção. 

Aya por sua vez não conseguia encarar a nenhum deles. Não pode evitar de pensar que a culpa por tudo aquilo era sua, mais uma vez sentia-se responsável por toda a desgraça em suas vidas. 

"Aya fica aqui por enquanto, Ken. Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim", decidiu Yohji tentando conter sua raiva. Caminhou até a porta e batendo-a com força quando deixou o quarto. 

Ken ainda se mantinha mergulhado em seus pensamentos tentando compreender a atual realidade que agora os envolvia. 

"Não ligue para eles, Ken-kun", disse Kyou colocando a mão no ombro do jogador. 

Neste momento Ken saiu de seu transe virando-se para Aya ignorando Kyou quase que completamente. "Aya, está tudo bem com você?". 

No corredor Omi e Sena caminhavam devagar. 

"Omi-kun, você foi tão duro com eles. Realmente precisava fazer aquilo?", perguntou Sena quebrando o silencio. 

"Sim, às vezes precisamos ter atitudes firmes se quisermos manter as coisas em ordem", respondeu sério. "Demorei muito até compreender isso". 

"Kyou me disse que Ken-kun contou para ele que você não costumava agir dessa forma no passado...", murmurou Sena tímido, com medo por tocar em assunto que parecia ser tão delicado, uma vez que os integrantes do Weiss jamais falavam sobre aquilo. 

"Hm... é verdade... Mas para o seu próprio bem é melhor que você fique bem longe disso tudo. Não procure entender e muito menos faça perguntas", advertiu ele. 

"Por que?", questionou o menino. 

"Porque quero te preservar. Você ainda é inocente. Não quero que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo", respondeu meio amargo. 

Sena se calou, mesmo não compreendendo o que o outro tentava lhe dizer achou melhor não contraria-lo com relação a isso, pois ele era o único por quem Omi ainda demonstrava um pouco de afeto. 

"Mas eu ainda acho que você foi muito frio com eles. Você não agiria da mesma forma comigo, agiria?", perguntou o garoto fazendo um pouco de manha. 

"Claro que não", replicou acariciando o rosto do menino. 

Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto de Sena. 

"Não faria isso... desde que você nunca me desafie", terminou Omi retomando sua postura séria. 

"Kyou, você pode me deixar a sós com Aya?," perguntou Ken friamente. Estava cansado de agüentar Kyou que não o ajudava em nada. 

"Eu...eu tenho que trabalhar", balbuciou Kyou saindo do quarto furioso. A cada minuto que passava odiava mais Aya, o ruivo estava roubando Ken dele. 

"Aya, você esta bem?", Ken estava preocupado com o espadachim. A "visita" de Omi não havia feito nada bem ao ruivo. 

"Hum?! Estou", murmurou Aya cabisbaixo. 

"Aya, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu naquela missão", disse Ken sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama para ficar de frente para Aya. 

"Você sabe o que aconteceu, você estava lá", falou Aya evasivo. Não queria que seu último amigo o odiasse como os outros, já era muito duro saber que Yohji e Omi o desprezavam. 

"Aya, não esconda isso de mim, por favor", pediu Ken nervoso. Depois das palavras de Omi sabia que algo de muito errado havia acontecido naquela missão e só ele não sabia. 

Desconfortável Aya desviou o olhar, não podia esconder a verdade de Ken , ele era seu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que a verdade o afastaria e novamente estaria sozinho. Ken percebeu que o ruivo enfrentava um dilema por isso ficou em silêncio, o rosto pálido não escondia a dor e os olhos ametista estavam marejados de lágrimas. 

"Sinto muito, não posso", sussurrou Aya tão baixo que Ken quase não conseguiu ouvir apesar de estar muito próximo. 

"Por favor, Aya, me conte a verdade", insistiu Ken começando a ficar desanimado. "Pensei que fossemos amigos, Aya". 

"Nós somos", murmurou Aya abatido, não era sua intenção magoar o jogador. 

"Então me conte o que aconteceu", implorou Ken sem esconder a dor que sentia em ser deixado no escuro. 

"Foi tudo minha culpa que a missão deu errado, Ken", contou Aya evitando olhar para Ken. 

Ken ficou quieto tentando digerir a informação. Mas se era só isso por que haviam escondido dele durante todo esse tempo? Não podia ser tão simples assim. Queria sacudir o ruivo para persuadi-lo a falar tudo, mas sabia que não devia pressionar Aya ou nunca saberia o resto da história. 

"Eu traí Yohji e naquela missão ele descobriu. Ele se descontrolou quando soube e nós brigamos", simplificou Aya escondendo o fato de que Yohji havia tentando matá-lo. "A missão só não fracassou totalmente porque Omi foi atrás do alvo e o eliminou". 

"Com quem você traiu Yohji?", perguntou Ken surpreso, nunca havia pensando que Aya pudesse fazer aquilo. 

"Schuldich", respondeu Aya envergonhado. 

"Schuldich?!", repetiu Ken aturdido. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido, Aya não trairia Yohji muito menos com o alemão que havia feito da vida do espadachim um inferno. "Não é possível, você não faria isso com Yohji". 

"Eu fiz, Ken, eu fiz", murmurou Aya fechando os olhos para tentar afugentar as lembranças daquela missão. 

"Por que?", insistiu Ken perplexo. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Talvez se fosse Yohji ele acreditaria, mas Aya? Nunca, o ruivo era muito correto, nunca faria aquilo. 

"Não sei", respondeu Aya com sinceridade. Sempre havia se perguntado aquilo, mas nunca havia encontrado uma resposta. Nem mesmo se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre eles. 

"Omi sabe disso?", perguntou Ken curioso. Se o chibi sabia como não havia contado para seus chefes que um dos agentes de Kritiker estava tendo um caso com um inimigo? Cada vez menos entendia o que havia acontecido. 

"Sabia, ele evitou que Schuldich matasse Yohji", contou Aya amargo. 

"Schuldich matasse Yohji?", estava tudo muito confuso para ele. 

"Quando Yohji descobriu ele ia me matar, mas Schuldich atirou nele para evitar. Não foi um dos seguranças que atirou nele como nos falamos, foi Schuldich, por minha causa", revelou Aya com tristeza. 

"Espere, Aya, nada faz sentido nisso que você esta me contando", disse Ken confuso. Estava tentando inutilmente atar as pontas soltas daquela história maluca, mas não conseguia. 

"Eu sei, mas foi o que aconteceu, Ken", falou Aya exasperado. Não agüentava mais ficar remoendo aquela história, era muito doloroso. 

"Aya, você esta me escondendo alguma coisa", faltava alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que era. 

"Contei tudo que sabia", retrucou Aya nervoso. 

"Mas por que você continua com o Yohji e eu não estou com Omi?", murmurou Ken mais para si mesmo do que para Aya. 

"Sinceramente não sei, Ken. Quando estava no hospital Yohji disse que havia me perdoado e que não queria me perder, por isso estamos juntos", explicou Aya. 

"E ele perdoou? Eu não acho que ele tenha te perdoado, Aya. Veja como ele trata você! Ele esta com você para puni-lo", alfinetou Ken, sabia que aquilo magoaria Aya, mas no momento não se importava. Não era justo que ele não tivesse nada a ver com tudo aquilo e mesmo assim perdesse seu amante. 

Aya permaneceu em silêncio, sabia que Ken o odiaria depois que contasse a verdade, mas ele merecia, havia estragado a vida de todos. Com muita dificuldade sentou-se na cama, iria voltar para seu quarto e deixar Ken em paz. 

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?", perguntou Ken despertando de seus pensamentos. 

"Vou voltar para meu quarto", respondeu Aya franzindo o cenho, não era óbvio o que estava fazendo? 

"Me desculpe, Aya. Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para você, mas é que tudo é tão confuso", Ken sentiu-se mal por dizer aquilo para o espadachim, conhecendo o ruivo como conhecia sabia que ele se culpava por tudo e que suas palavras apenas traziam mais pesar para ele. 

"Não precisa se desculpar, Ken, tudo que você disse é verdade", admitiu Aya tentando se levantar. "Sinto muito mesmo, Ken, por ter estragado tudo." 

"Pare, Aya, você não é o culpado de tudo. E você não vai sair desse quarto para ficar com o Yohji, não depois do que ele fez", disse Ken enérgico. Mesmo que Aya tivesse traído Yohji, nada justificava o que o playboy estava fazendo, ainda mais porque ele havia perdoado o ruivo. 

"Você não me odeia?", perguntou Aya piscando confuso, esperava que o jogador o desprezasse por tudo que havia feito. 

"Claro que não, Aya. Por que você acha que eu te odiaria?", agora era Ken que estava confuso. 

"Yohji me odeia, Omi me despreza e Kyou e Sena não poderiam se importar menos comigo", revelou Aya magoado. 

"Não te odeio, Aya", reafirmou Ken firme. Nunca havia percebido que apesar de toda aquela frieza, Aya era muito frágil. Cada vez mais tinha vontade de bater no playboy até faze-lo perceber que estava machucando o espadachim mais do que ele podia imaginar. "Agora deite-se que eu vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer". 

"Ken?", chamou Aya antes que o jogador saísse do quarto. 

"O que?", perguntou Ken parando na porta. 

"Obrigado", murmurou Aya timidamente. 

"De nada, Aya", disse Ken sorrindo. Nem nos seus delírios mais loucos havia imaginado que um dia ouviria o espadachim agradecer por alguma coisa, mas sua vida estava tão maluca que nada deveria surpreende-lo mais. 

No hotel Omi tentava acalmar Yohji que ainda estava morto de preocupação. O chibi temia que ele fizesse alguma besteira, por isso não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Ele também estava preocupado com Aya, mas sabia que no momento não podiam fazer nada por ele, estavam contando com Ken para protege-lo. 

"Yohji-kun, não se preocupe com Aya. Lembre-se de que Ken-kun esta cuidando dele", disse Omi suspirando, já estava ficando sem argumentos. 

"Chibi, você acha que aquele psicótico hesitaria em machucar Ken?", perguntou Yohji acendendo seu quinto cigarro em poucas horas. 

Omi ficou em silêncio, não havia pensando naquela possibilidade. Será que o Yohji do futuro machucaria seu Ken? Agora além de se preocupar com Aya estava começando a se preocupar com o jogador. Porém não podia esquecer que seu principal objetivo no momento era descobrir o que havia acontecido na missão e voltar para casa. 

Yohji sentiu-se culpado por usar um golpe tão baixo com Omi, mas não pode evitar. Contava com a preocupação do menino para ter notícias do espadachim e talvez até encontrá-lo. Queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem, sabia que Ken havia escondido a real condição do ruivo. 

"Por que você não liga para Kenken? Só para ter certeza de que eles estão bem", falou Yohji ansioso. Só se acalmaria quando visse o ruivo. 

"Não é uma boa idéia, Yohji-kun", avisou Omi. Não queria correr riscos desnecessários, apesar de estar muito preocupado. "Não podemos despertar suspeitas nos outros". 

"Por favor, Omi", pediu Yohji apelando para o coração mole do menino. "Eu preciso saber como Aya esta, só isso". 

"Certo, Yohji-kun, vou ligar", concordou Omi comovido. Mas era só porque o playboy estava pedindo que faria aquilo, mas também porque ele também precisava saber se estava tudo bem com Ken. 

Omi havia falado com Ken rapidamente, ele e Aya estavam bem. O jogador parecia estar chateado com alguma coisa e havia insistido muito para falar com ele naquela mesma noite, tinham algo muito importante para conversar. Para evitar serem vistos combinaram que o jogador iria no hotel. 

"O que foi, chibi? Eles estão bem?", perguntou Yohji preocupado, o menino estava muito estranho desde que havia desligado o telefone. 

"Hum?! Nada não, eles estão bem", respondeu Omi distraído. Ken não parecia ele mesmo no telefone, algo estava muito errado, mas não conseguia imaginar o que. 

"Omi, por favor! Fale comigo", pediu Yohji exasperado. Alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido para que o chibi ficasse tão preocupado. 

"Ken-kun vem hoje à noite aqui, ele disse que temos que conversar", explicou Omi relutante. Não estava certo se queria ou não que o playboy estivesse junto quando fossem conversar. 

"O que? Ele vai deixar Aya sozinho com aquele psicótico por perto?", falou Yohji exaltado. 

"Acalme-se, Yohji-kun. Aya-kun vai ficar no quarto de Ken-kun até se recuperar. Você não tem com que se preocupar", disse Omi tentando acalmar o loiro que estava com os nervos a flor da pele desde que Ken havia falado com eles aquela manhã. "Ken-kun não iria deixá-lo se não tivesse certeza de que tudo estaria bem". 

Mesmo não acreditando muito naquilo Yohji deixou o menino em paz. Estava com outras coisas na cabeça naquele momento, as mil e uma maneiras que mataria seu eu do futuro eram algumas dessas coisas. A tarde foi interminável sem nenhuma notícia de Aya ou de Ken, os dois estavam ficando loucos trancados no quarto do hotel. 

"Vou sair um pouco, não agüento mais ficar aqui", avisou Yohji pegando seu casaco e saindo, pouco depois que anoiteceu. 

"Yohji-kun, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira", alertou Omi sabendo quais eram as intenções do playboy. 

"Não se preocupe, chibi, não farei nada que você não faria", disse Yohji sorrindo despreocupado para o menino. 

"Cuide-se, Yohji-kun", falou Omi desconfiado. Tinha quase certeza que o playboy iria no Koneko, mas não o impediria porque sabia que ele teria muito cuidado para não prejudicar Aya. 

Caminhou sem rumo durante algum tempo pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Havia prometido a si mesmo que se conseguisse voltar para seu tempo nunca deixaria que nada, nem ninguém ficasse entre ele e Aya. Era muito duro ver o que havia acontecido em sua relação, era mais doloroso ainda porque havia feito de tudo para que desse certo apesar de todos prognósticos negativos. Após andar algum tempo resolveu ir na floricultura, sabia que àquela hora o jogador já estaria no hotel e Aya estaria sozinho. Era perfeito. 

Queria ver com seus próprios olhos como o ruivo estava, porque não acreditava que ele estivesse tão bem quanto Ken dizia. Esgueirou-se com cuidado até chegar no quarto de Ken, não podia ser visto por ninguém ou Aya sofreria as conseqüências de seu ato impensado. Foi mais cuidadoso do que jamais havia sido em qualquer missão. 

Aya estava adormecido, o rosto parcialmente escondido pelas sombras. A única coisa que o lembrava da surra que o espadachim havia levado era o braço engessado do ruivo. Ao se aproximar porém ficou chocado com o rosto de Aya. Dois grandes hematomas escureciam o rosto alvo, os lábios inchados e cortados. Não conseguia acreditar que um dia faria uma coisa daquelas com seu amante. 

"Aya", chamou suavemente, não queria assustá-lo. 

O espadachim lentamente abriu os olhos, um pouco atordoado pelo efeito dos remédios. Assim que conseguiu acordar e viu quem estava ao lado de sua cama, recuou assustado. Além de estar indefeso, Ken não estava do seu lado desta vez, estava sozinho a mercê de seu amante. 

"Aya, acalme-se, sou eu, Yohji!", murmurou tentando tranqüilizar o ruivo. Mas ao falar seu nome teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, nunca conseguia falar a coisa certa, era patético. 

"Yohji!", exclamou Aya relaxando. Aquele não era seu amante enciumado, querendo puni-lo por estar no quarto de Ken. "Você não deveria estar aqui, é muito arriscado". 

"Eu sei, mas tinha que ver como você estava", contou Yohji sentando-se na cama. "Estava preocupado". 

"Estou bem, mas você tem que ir antes que alguém apareça", avisou Aya comovido pela preocupação do playboy. Mas independente disso tinha que fazer com que ele fosse embora, não queria que mais ninguém sofresse por sua culpa. 

"Ninguém vai aparecer", disse Yohji segurando a mão ilesa do espadachim. "Vou ficar com você até Ken voltar". 

"Não precisa me proteger, eu sei me cuidar sozinho", falou Aya furioso. Odiava quando o achavam fraco, ele era um assassino afinal. 

"Eu sei que não precisa, mas quero ficar com você", Yohji sabia que não adiantava discutir com o ruivo, era uma causa perdida. 

Com cuidado deitou na cama ao lado do espadachim, iria com calma para não assustá-lo apesar de querer abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sem parar. Percebeu que ele ficou um pouco desconfortável com a proximidade, mas sabia que não era por sua culpa, mas pelo que havia acontecido antes. 

"Se quiser eu fico no sofá, Aya", ofereceu Yohji sabendo como agir com o espadachim. 

"Não, fique aqui", murmurou Aya timidamente. Sentia-se seguro ao lado dele e sabia que ele não faria nada para machucá-lo. 

Contendo um sorriso Yohji ajeitou-se na cama, era fantástico estar tão perto do ruivo novamente. Com cautela puxou o ruivo para que ele descansasse em seu tórax, mas mesmo com todo cuidado Aya gemeu em dor com o movimento. 

"O que foi, Aya?", perguntou Yohji preocupado. 

"Nada", mentiu Aya nervoso, não queria que ele soubesse de todos os detalhes da sua briga. 

"Aya, não minta para mim", pediu Yohji fazendo o espadachim encará-lo. 

"Não é nada, apenas estou dolorido", insistiu Aya desviando o olhar, não conseguia mentir encarando-o. 

Desconfiado e certo de que o ruivo mentia, Yohji o segurou com firmeza pelos pulsos de costas para a cama. Sabia que estava assustando-o com seu comportamento, mas tinha que saber o que havia acontecido. 

"Aya, por favor, a verdade", pediu Yohji sentindo que o espadachim estava entrando em pânico. "Aya, não vou machucar você". 

"Por favor, me solte", implorou Aya com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não suportaria ser traído por ele também. 

"Assim que você me contar tudo", disse Yohji tentando ser forte, mas o olhar assustado de Aya o fazia fraquejar. 

"Eu caí da escada, por isso estou dolorido", murmurou Aya com a respiração pesada. 

"Droga, Aya", praguejou Yohji antes de erguer a camisa do ruivo. Ficou sem palavras ao ver as contusões espalhadas pelo corpo dele, não era possível que todas as marcas fossem resultado da queda. Agora era ele que estava chorando, Aya não merecia ser tratado daquela forma, ninguém merecia. 

"Sinto muito", murmurou Yohji abraçando o espadachim e confortando-o. Sentia-se culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo com Aya, afinal era seu eu do futuro que estava fazendo aquilo. Teria que dar um jeito em tudo aquilo antes de ir embora ou da próxima vez Aya não sobreviveria a um ataque de ciúmes de seu amante psicótico. 

Aya deixou-se embalar pelos braços fortes, a sensação de ser amado o deixava inebriado. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém demonstrava tanta preocupação e amor para ele. Fechou os olhos para evitar que Yohji visse que estava chorando. 

"Não chore, meu amor", sussurrou Yohji afagando os cabelos sedosos. "Estou aqui para proteger você, nada de ruim vai acontecer com você". 

O ruivo queria acreditar naquilo, mas sabia que logo ele iria embora e estaria sozinho outra vez. Não podia se apegar muito ou acabaria sofrendo muito e não agüentaria mais uma desilusão. Mas era impossível não se agarrar ao conforto que o playboy estava oferecendo, ao amor que estava sendo outra vez sentindo. 

"Te amo, Aya", murmurou Yohji antes de cobrir os lábios contundidos com os seus. Timidamente Aya desliza sua língua na boca de Yohji, o playboy saboreia o gosto único de Aya, o gosto metálico do sangue misturado com as lágrimas. 

"Yohji, pare por favor", pediu Aya trêmulo afastando o playboy. Não podia fazer aquilo, não podia trair seu amante outra vez. 

Em resposta Yohji saqueou os lábios úmidos outra vez. Não deixaria que o fantasma de seu eu ficasse entre eles aquele momento. Sabia que a única coisa que impedia Aya de se entregar era seu eu psicótico, mas não permitiria que isso o detivesse. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Novembro de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	8. Parte VIII

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte VIII **

Omi estava sentado perto da janela com o olhar perdido, podia sentir seu coração bater em ansiedade, mas agora uma ansiedade diferente. Sabia muito bem o "algo importante" que Ken havia mencionado que deviam conversar. Era evidente que o jogador viria lhe cobrar as explicações sobre tudo o que estavam vivendo. O garoto estava apreensivo, se pudesse teria evitado ao máximo aquele encontro, não seria nada agradável contar aquilo tudo para Ken, ainda mais porque isso traria muito sofrimento ao jogador, pensou também nas reações de Ken quando soubesse de todos os fatos, a traição de Aya e principalmente a chantagem de Yohji. 

Definitivamente aquilo não seria nada bom, conhecia o moreno o suficiente para saber que ele não conseguiria manter o autocontrole, e Omi não queria tornar as coisas ainda piores, sentia-se perdido. Despertou de seus pensamentos quando a campainha tocou, caminhou até a porta devagar abrindo-a cuidadosamente. Ken sorriu ao ver o garoto, mas o chibi não devolveu o sorriso o que deixou o jogador desconfiado. Omi deu espaço para que Ken passasse pela porta fechando-a logo em seguida. O jogador tentou acercar-se do menino tocando-lhe a face como de costume, mas Omi recusou o toque virando–se de costas e indo até a janela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos digerindo o clima pesado que havia ficado no ar. 

"Aya-kun está melhor?", perguntou Omi meio seco enquanto olhava pela janela. 

"Sim... Quando saí ele estava dormindo", respondeu o jogador um pouco sem jeito, não esperava ser recepcionado daquela maneira. Podia supor pelo comportamento do garoto que aquela conversa não seria nada fácil. 

"Hun... que bom", murmurou Omi ainda sério. 

"E Yohji? Onde está?", só agora tinha notado ausência do loiro. 

"Ele saiu para dar uma volta. Disse que não agüentava mais ficar trancado aqui", explicou Omi um tanto frio. 

"Ei, por que você está tão distante de mim? Eu queria tanto te ver", disse Ken tentando quebrar a barreira que o garoto estava colocando entre eles. Sabia que se fosse direto ao assunto não arrancaria a verdade de Omi, precisava envolve-lo e pagá-lo num momento desprevenido, era a única forma para conseguir o que queria, não que ver e estar com Omi não fosse o que queria, muito pelo contrario, era o que mais queria, porém naquele momento precisava das respostas para suas perguntas ou acabaria ficando louco. "Vem aqui, vem. Quero ficar perto de você". 

O coração de Omi ficou apertadinho de tanta angustia. Não podia recusar aquele pedido. Talvez tivesse julgado errado as intenções do jogador. E se ele quisesse apenas vê-lo como estava dizendo? Aproximou-se de seu ex-amante cuidadosamente e ainda um pouco desconfiado. 

Ken envolveu o menino num abraço forte. "Hun... eu estava com saudades", sussurrou aos ouvidos de Omi. 

Omi não respondeu nada, apenas acomodou melhor a cabeça no peito de Ken. Era impressionante o poder que o jogador possuía de deixa-lo relaxado. 

"Vem cá", chamou puxando o garoto para sentarem-se na cama. O olhou com olhos ternos e tomou gentilmente os suaves lábios. "Assim está bem melhor" 

Omi concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça enquanto sentia o gosto bom da boca do jogador. 

Ken continuou a beija-lo mais um tempo até ter certeza de que Omi já não estava mais tão tenso. Acariciou os cabelos do loirinho em gestos lânguidos. "Omi, por que você me tratou daquela maneira quando eu cheguei? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou tentando ser o mais espontâneo possível, não queria que Omi percebesse onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta. 

"Não foi nada, é que você me pareceu um pouco estranho no telefone. Achei que você estava chateado com alguma coisa", disse Omi muito envolvido pelos carinhos do outro. "É normal depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas ainda bem que está tudo bem". 

"Não Omi... não está tudo bem", replicou Ken cuidadoso. "Quero que me diga o que foi que aconteceu naquela missão e por que nossas vidas se transformaram nisso em que vivemos". 

Omi interrompeu imediatamente o beijo e se afastou rapidamente. 'Golpe sujo...', foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu. 

Ken observou o sorriso do menino desaparecer enquanto ele caminhava novamente para a janela. O jogador havia se enganado. Ou Omi não estava o suficientemente distraído para deslizar e acabar contando a verdade, ou aquilo devia ser algo tão importante que perturbava muito a consciência do garoto. Achou que a segunda opção seria a mais plausível. 

"O que você pensou que estava fazendo?", perguntou Omi visivelmente irritado. "Estava tentando me seduzir? Era isso? Só queria que eu falasse, não é mesmo?". 

"Não, Omi... não é nada disso", Ken tentou se explicar. "Estou mesmo com saudades, sabe o quanto adoro ficar com você, mas eu também preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Como você acha que eu me sinto?". 

"Droga, Ken... isso foi muito feio. Fez isso por que sabe que eu perco a noção das coisas quando estou com você", disse Omi magoado. 

"Não, Omi... eu só queria deixa-lo mais à vontade. Desculpe". Desculpou-se o jogador, não esperava que Omi reagisse daquela forma. Aquele assunto devia mesmo deixa-lo muito contrariado. 

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente, mas Ken estava disposto a descobrir a verdade aquela noite a qualquer custo."Omi. Você precisa me contar o que aconteceu. Por favor!", pediu o jogador vigorosamente. 

Omi nada respondeu. Apenas sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar. Não gostava nem um pouco de ter que fazer aquilo com seu koi, mas a vida não lhe estava dando muitas alternativas. 

"Omi, diga-me o que aconteceu!". Insistiu o jogador ainda mais enfático. 

"Eu... não sei... não sei de nada, Ken", mentiu o menino. 

"Acha mesmo que eu acredito nisso?", refutou o jogador imediatamente. "Não minta, Omi. Eu preciso saber a verdade". 

"Sinto muito... não sei de nada", continuou o garoto. 

Ken se levantou devagar e foi até a janela ficando bem próximo de Omi. "Escute. Sei que você está mentindo, mas dessa vez não vou aceitar isso. Você vai ter que me contar". 

Omi tentou se afastar, mas o jogador o impediu, colocando um braço de cada lado do corpo do garoto, mantendo Omi entre a parede e ele. "Vamos!! Conte a verdade", ordenou num tom alto e ríspido. 

"Pare... está me assustando, Ken", pediu o menino amedrontado. 

"Desculpe, Omi... Eu... fiquei nervoso", disse Ken se afastando quando viu os olhos assustados do garoto. 

"Eu sei... é por isso que não queria tocar no assunto. Tenho medo das suas reações", contrapôs o chibi um pouco triste. 

"Mas eu me descontrolo com bem menos freqüência que antes", explicou-se um pouco sem jeito. "Eu só queria saber o que está aconteceu". 

"Não me peça pra falar sobre isso", repetiu o menino mostrando-se bastante incomodado. 

"Mas eu tenho o direito de saber, estou envolvido nisso também", argumentou o jogador. 

Omi continuou em silencio, só ele sabia o quanto se sentia mal por estar mentindo para seu amado, mas não queria nem pensar no que Ken poderia fazer ao descobrir tudo o que Aya e Yohji haviam feito. 

"Omi, se você me ama, me conte o que foi que aconteceu! Não estou mais agüentando essa sensação, estou ficando louco com isso!". 

"Sinto muito...", respondeu Omi com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. 

Ken se levantou transtornado, fechando os punhos com força. Não conseguia entender por que Omi insistia em esconder a verdade. 

"Eu não sei por que ainda insisto. Sou mesmo um idiota de pensar que você é diferente dele", disse o jogador se referindo a versão futura de Omi. "Agora entendi que não há nada de diferente entre vocês dois. Você deve ter se divertido muito me fazendo de idiota, não é?", prosseguiu com a voz coberta de tristeza. 

"Não, Ken... isso não é verdade... eu nunca faria isso...", respondeu Omi ainda meio aturdido com aquelas acusações. 

"Nunca? Mas você fez, Omi, e está fazendo de novo", avisou o jogador. Omi o havia enganado todo aquele tempo e agora se recusava a falar a verdade, não havia como pensar diferente. 

"Desculpe, Ken... eu não pretendia...", Omi não sabia o que dizer, Ken de certa maneira estava certo. 

"Esse tempo todo eu quis acreditar que você me amava, que existia um motivo para tudo o que você fez... mas estou vendo que não há", continuou com aquele discurso que a cada minuto feria Omi mais um pouco. "Kyou tinha razão... Você nunca me amou". 

"Não!! Não, Ken. Isso não é verdade. Eu te amo!! Te amo muito!", repeliu o menino de imediato aquela idéia. 

"Como você quer que eu acredite nisso? Se você está agindo exatamente como ele, quer dizer como você", Ken estava cada vez mais confuso. 

As palavras do jogador estavam partindo seu coração, Omi não concebia a idéia de ser comparado com seu eu do futuro."Não... não fale assim...", pediu o menino. 

"O que você quer que eu diga? Depois de tudo não posso deixar de pensar que Kyou está certo. Abra logo o jogo, diga que você não me ama. Eu devia ter imaginado que você faria isso, que iria me enganar, na verdade eu mesmo pedi para ser enganado", praguejou o jogador sem o menor cuidado. 

"Pare! Não me acuse desse jeito", pediu o chibi abraçando fortemente seu ex-amante "Eu te amo! Nunca duvide do meu amor... por favor". 

"Como posso não duvidar se você mesmo não confia em mim e tenta me esconder uma coisa que é tão importante?", revidou Ken seriamente tentando afastar o garoto. "Não quero mais me iludir, talvez seja mesmo melhor seguirmos nossas vidas, cada um por si". 

Omi ficou chocado com aquilo. Não tinha culpa de nada, achava que não merecia ser tratado daquela maneira e mesmo assim a vida o estava injustiçando novamente. Milhões de coisas passaram na mente de Omi naquele instante, não achava certo ter que passar por aquilo. Sabia que Ken ficaria ainda mais magoado com ele depois daquela discussão e que provavelmente se deixasse o jogador ir embora daquele jeito ele iria direto para os braços de Kyou e Omi simplesmente não suportava essa idéia. Passara a vida se anulando em favor dos outros e estava perdendo seu amante pela segunda vez, não queria que isso acontecesse. Então seria egoísta apenas naquela hora. 

"Eu conto...", murmurou quase inaudível. 

Ken o olhou surpreso, já havia desistido de obter alguma informação de Omi. 

"Eu conto o que você quiser, mas, por favor... fique comigo", balbuciou o garoto inseguro, sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas pela primeira vez seu coração estava falando mais alto que sua razão. 

Ken o olhou e sorriu carinhosamente abraçando-o em seguida. "Que bom, Omi. Que bom que não me decepcionou". 

"Ken, eu sempre vou te amar. Não duvide disso". Afirmou Omi com os olhos azuis tomados de lagrimas. 

Ken secou gentilmente as lagrimas que rolaram da face do garoto e lhe ofereceu um outro sorriso enquanto dizia, "Não vou duvidar se você concordar em nunca mentir para mim". 

Omi concordou balançando a cabeça levemente 

"Vem. Senta aqui", Ken conduziu Omi até a cama sentando-se ao seu lado."Acalme-se. Acha que pode me contar o que aconteceu?". 

"Sim, mas... antes você tem que me prometer que seja o que for que eu disser você não fará nada impensado". 

"Eu prometo", respondeu beijando carinhosamente os lábios de Omi. 

"Bom, o que sei é que naquela missão... aquela missão foi o dia em que Yohji descobriu que Aya o havia traído". Disse Omi totalmente apreensivo, mas Ken apenas o ouvia falar sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. "Aya o traiu com Schuldich". 

"Hun... isso eu já sabia", disse Ken naturalmente fazendo Omi se surpreender. 

"Já sabia? Como você sabia?". 

"O próprio Aya me contou hoje cedo", respondeu serio, lembrar daquilo ainda o deixava chateado. 

"Mas e o que você fez com ele? Você não...", perguntou Omi um pouco nervoso. 

"O que eu fiz? Não fiz nada, Omi. Embora eu ainda não consiga acreditar que isso seja verdade e ainda que Aya tenha mesmo feito isso, não podia fazer nada com ele, não agora", esclareceu Ken cortando os pensamentos de Omi."Aya já foi muito castigado nos últimos anos. Yohji o fez sofrer bastante por isso. Achei que eu não tinha o direito de repreendê-lo, ainda mais em um estado tão delicado como ele se encontra". 

Omi sorriu para Ken com surpresa e admiração, tinha certeza que em outros tempos o moreno teria partido para cima do ruivo querendo dar-lhe uma boa lição. Talvez Ken tivesse razão, o jogador também havia mudado. 

"Isso foi o que Aya me contou, mas eu sei que existe mais alguma coisa nisso tudo, pois de outra maneira porque estaríamos separados? Você sabe o que aconteceu, pois nem se quer comentou sobre o que você havia descoberto no apartamento do Omi naquela noite". 

O sorriso de Omi se desfez novamente. Essa era a parte da historia mais complicada de explicar para Ken. 

"Bom, naquele mesmo dia eu presenciei toda a briga entre Aya, Yohji e Schuldich, eu fiquei muito aborrecido com Aya e estava decidido a entregar a traição de Aya para a Kritiker e...", Omi fez uma pausa estava muito receoso de revelar aquilo. 

"E...?", insistiu Ken. 

"Resolvi esperar até que Yohji saísse do hospital e então ele me pediu para que eu não entregasse Aya e que não contasse nada a ninguém. Como eu me recusei Yohji me ameaçou, disse que te mataria se eu contasse alguma coisa. Então eu fiquei com medo que ele realmente fizesse isso e me calei. Mas eu me calei para o resto do mundo também. Fiquei muito decepcionado, porque não esperava isso de Yohji. Então para o bem de todos eu resolvi terminar com você, não queria arriscar sua vida. Daí me afastei de todo mundo com medo de outra decepção. Bem, e você conhece melhor do que ninguém aquilo que me tornei hoje". Desabafou o menino ainda muito sentido com a historia, para ele ainda era difícil aceitar aquilo. 

"Então quer dizer que você terminou comigo porque não queria que nada me acontecesse?", perguntou Ken completamente atônito. "Eu não podia imaginar... Então você nunca quis me magoar, ao contrario, você quis me proteger". 

"Sim... Não podia permitir que Yohji fizesse algo com você", confirmou Omi. 

"YOHJI! Aquele desgraçado!", esbravejou o jogador se levantando furioso. "Como ele teve coragem de ameaçar você!". 

"Ken... por favor... acalme-se", pediu o menino preocupado e arrependido por ter tocado no nome do Playboy. 

"Não dá para ter calma! Aquele filho da mãe pretendia me matar, Omi! Éramos amigos! Como ele pôde pensar nisso? Isso é inaceitável!", esbravejou novamente em total indignação. 

Omi podia compreender como aquilo devia estar sendo difícil para Ken, era a segunda vez que Ken era traído por um amigo e da primeira vez, esse amigo havia mesmo tentado matá-lo. Podia imaginar a decepção que Ken estava sentindo novamente naquele momento. 

"Olha só o que ele fez com nossas vidas, Omi! Olhe para isso e me diga!", gritou o jogador deixando Omi ainda mais nervoso. 

"Não, Ken. Por favor... tente entender Yohji. Ele só fez isso porque queria proteger Aya da punição, assim como eu também quis proteger você. Ele fez isso por amor e você sabe o quanto o ser humano pode ser egoísta quando se trata de amor". 

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim... eu devia...". 

"Não! Você não vai fazer nada. Você me prometeu que não faria nada impensado e eu confiei em você. As coisas já estão complicadas demais para piorarmos tudo. Alem do mais sabemos que Schuldich está no meio disso e vindo dele não pode ser boa coisa", disse Omi apelando para a razão do jogador. 

"Você tem razão. Como sempre, você tem razão", concordou Ken abraçando novamente o garoto. "Não vou fazer nada, mas estou muito chateado com isso tudo". 

"Eu também estou, mas o mais importante agora é tentarmos descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia para tentarmos evitar que isso realmente aconteça e depois arrumar uma forma de fazer com que Yohji e eu voltemos ao nosso tempo", explicou Omi se acomodando nos braços de Ken. 

"E como você pretende fazer isso? Os Schwarz desapareceram, acredito que estejam todos mortos", questionou Ken curioso. 

"Não, não estão mortos, pelo menos Nagi não está", respondeu Omi. 

"Não? Como você sabe disso?", Perguntou o jogador agora muito mais intrigado. 

"Eu encontrei com ele na cidade, tentei saber mais alguma informação, mas Nagi não se deixa convencer muito fácil, pretendo voltar lá mais uma vez e tentar persuadi-lo a me contar o que houve", respondeu o chibi sem muitos rodeios. 

"Até isso você me escondeu, Omi?", perguntou o jogador tentando digerir todas aquelas informações. 

"Por favor... não vamos começar de novo, não quero mais falar disso hoje", vetou Omi se inclinando para beijar sei koi novamente. 

"É mesmo? E... sobre o que você quer falar então?", perguntou Ken lançando para o garoto um olhar cheio de malicia. 

"Não quero falar nada. Quero apenas que me beije...". 

Enquanto isso no Koneko os dois amantes se beijavam sobre a luz da suave lua que inundava todo o quarto. 

"Yohji, não devemos", murmurou Aya ofegante, tinha que resistir, mesmo que fosse difícil. 

Novamente o playboy não deu ouvidos aos apelos do ruivo e reivindicou outro beijo. Os lábios suaves se entreabriam sob a pressão forte de sua própria boca e sua língua deslizou para dentro da boca de Aya. O espadachim tinha um gosto tão viciador que Yohji não conseguia resistir. Logo Aya se entregou ao beijo e as carícias do playboy. Yohji não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando sentiu o corpo esbelto se render aos seus toques. Uma perna longa era ajustada entre as suas, coxas fortes perto de sua virilha, ele se debruçou o suficiente para Aya sentir sua excitação. Ele podia sentir as mãos do ruivo espalmadas em seu tórax, sentir o calor delas pelo material de sua camisa. Enquanto isso sua mão deslizou da cintura esbelta para as nádegas firmes. 

Aya cessou bruscamente o beijo com uma boqueada, afastando sua boca da de Yohji e tentou se soltar do playboy. Yohji aproveitou esse momento para dar leves beijos na bochecha, no queixo e na curva da garganta de Aya. A boca de Aya pulsava da intensidade do beijo que trocaram minutos antes e os beijos que Yohji dava em seu pescoço enviavam um calor agradável por sua espinha. As mãos fortes o ajeitaram na cama de forma que Yohji tinha total acesso ao seu corpo. 

Até pelas duas camadas de roupas Aya podia sentir a dureza do playboy que ávido começou a abaixar o cós da calça do ruivo. Aquilo o despertou do torpor que o impedia de se mover antes. 

"Pare... pare", pediu Aya sem fôlego, batendo nos dedos de Yohji, ao tentar se afastar ele torceu seus quadris contra a virilha de homem mais velho, excitando Yohji ainda mais. "Por favor... pare!". 

Levou um momento para as palavras de Aya penetrarem em sua mente, o ruivo estava recusando-o, e o esforço para parar, para se afastar de Aya era tão grande que fez Yohji tremer. Ele não estava acostumado a ser recusado, ainda mais por Aya. Mas ele fez um esforço e deixou Aya se afastar, não queria agir como seu eu psicótico e impor sua vontade ao espadachim. Porém foi incapaz de resistir aquela boca tentadora e deu um último beijo. 

"Não quero obrigar você a nada, Aya", disse Yohji com voz rouca enquanto se ajeitava na cama para dar espaço ao ruivo. 

"Eu, sinto muito", murmurou Aya desviando o olhar. Não queria decepcionar o playboy que havia sido tão atencioso com ele, mas não podia se entregar assim, não era certo. 

"Está certo, Aya, você não tem que fazer uma coisa que você não quer", afirmou Yohji segurando o queixo de Aya e o fazendo encará-lo. Queria mostrar para o espadachim que ele não tinha que ceder as vontades de outras pessoas se não quisesse. 

"Mas eu quero", sussurrou Aya tão baixo que Yohji quase não ouviu. 

"Então por que você parou?", perguntou Yohji um pouco confuso. Havia percebido que Aya o desejava, mas algo o impedia de entregar-se totalmente. 

"Ele...", começou Aya, mas foi interrompido por Yohji. 

"Ele sou eu, Aya. Por mais assustador que isso me pareça as vezes, essa é a realidade", falou Yohji recostando-se na cama e suspirando amargurado. Havia demorado para assimilar aquilo, mas finalmente havia aceitado a dura realidade. 

"Não, você não é...", tentou Aya para ser outra vez interrompido por Yohji. 

"Eu posso não ser como ele, mas sou ele", afirmou Yohji sem conseguir olhar para o ruivo. Sabia que quando Aya visse tudo por esse angulo perderia o ruivo, mas não queria que Aya se sentisse culpado por não dormir com ele. 

"Eu gostava mais de você assim", murmurou Aya antes de beijar os lábios de Yohji que estava de olhos fechados. Iria aproveitar aquela segunda chance que o destino oferecia a ele, talvez aquela seria a última oportunidade para ter seu antigo amante de volta. 

"Aya, não faça isso comigo. Se nós começarmos isso outra vez eu não sei se conseguirei parar", alertou Yohji usando o que restava de seu controle. Devia estar ficando louco para recusar o oferecimento do espadachim, mas sabia que se forçasse Aya a fazer aquilo ele nunca mais confiaria nele. 

"Eu não quero parar", murmurou Aya silenciando o playboy com outro beijo. 

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Yohji beijou o ruivo com sofreguidão enquanto acariciava o corpo esbelto em seus braços. Sua única preocupação no momento era não machucar Aya. Sentiu o ruivo se retesar e olhou-o nos olhos. 

"O que foi, Aya? Machuquei você?", perguntou Yohji preocupado. 

Aya não falou nada apenas fez um sinal para que o playboy se calasse, um pouco confuso Yohji ficou quieto tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. Ouviu vozes no corredor, mas não conseguiu identificar de quem eram. 

"Yohji, alguém pode aparecer", murmurou Aya receoso assim que as pessoas passaram. O alguém que temia era seu amante, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se ele os flagrasse na cama de Ken. 

"Não se preocupe, eu fechei a porta. Ninguém vai entrar e nos surpreender", sussurrou Yohji mordiscando o pescoço pálido. 

Naquela mesma hora, no hotel, Ken beijava Omi enquanto suas mãos cálidas percorriam toda a extensão do corpo do menino. Há muito tempo que o contado com seu pequeno amante não passava de uma mera lembrança, o jogador mal podia esperar para saciar todo o desejo que sentia. Inclinou lentamente seu corpo por sobre o de Omi deitando-o na cama. Pressionou um pouco mais aqueles lábios, sedento por sentir o gosto delicioso do loirinho. Deixaram que as línguas se tocassem de maneira ousada. Era quase impossível resistir aquela vontade tão intensa que os arrebatava. 

As mãos de Omi percorreram as costas e nuca de Ken em caricias lentas fazendo o jogador ansiar cada vez mais pelo momento em que faria Omi ser seu novamente. Omi sentiu o ar lhe faltando quando o beijo foi interrompido e pode sentir como as caricias de seu amante agora eram totalmente direcionadas ao seu pescoço. Gemeu baixinho percebendo os lábios de seu koi percorrerem avidamente sua pele. Ken estava deixando Omi tão inebriado pelos carinhos que este nem tomara conhecimento que jogador já havia desabotoado habilmente sua camisa e que agora mãos fortes exploravam seu peito delicadamente. Quando Ken buscou o tórax de Omi com sua língua, o garoto foi subitamente tirado de seus delírios empurrando-o exasperado, pedindo que não continuasse. O garoto sabia muito bem onde Ken pretendia levar aquilo. 

"Calma, Ken. É melhor pararmos...", murmurou com a respiração descompassada. 

"Mas eu estou louco para ficar com você", revidou o jogador manifestamente decepcionado. "Passei todas as noites dos últimos anos imaginando como seria estar com você novamente. Não me negue isso. Quero você...", sussurrou enquanto beijava Omi novamente. "Achei que você também me quisesse". 

"Mas... e se Yohji-kun chegar...", respondeu sem jeito. Evidentemente que desejava o jogador tanto quanto ele o desejava, mas ainda assim não podia evitar de pensar nas conseqüências daquele encontro. 

"Você sabe que Yohji não voltará hoje... Nós dois sabemos muito bem onde ele foi mesmo que não tenha nos contado", explicou Ken investindo novamente para beijar Omi, mas este o deteve. 

"Ainda assim, não sei se isso é prudente... É a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos", insistiu Omi um tanto receoso. 

"Isso não é hora para pensar em prudência. Alem do mais não acha que é um pouco tarde para ter pudores? Você não está com um estranho, Omi. Sou eu... Não tem com o que se preocupar", Afirmou o jogador tentando passar um pouco de segurança para o garoto. 

Ken conhecia muito bem Omi. Aquele comportamento não era em nada estranho para o moreno, Omi sempre agia daquela forma naqueles momentos, pois embora estivesse cheio de desejo não conseguia livrar-se de seus pudores e receios. Por outro lado Ken também sabia que quando Omi se deixava levar pelas emoções era capaz de fazer coisas que nem mesmo ele era capaz de imaginar. 

"Então... Pare de ficar pensando e medindo o que pode e que não pode dar errado, pelo menos agora. Confie em mim", insistiu o jogador voltando a beijar o pescoço de Omi desta vez mais delicadamente. 

"Mas Ken, você não entende... logo eu irei embora. E se eu não conseguir concertar o futuro isso...", retrucou Omi entristecido, mas sendo rapidamente interrompido pelo jogador. 

"Eu sei que você vai conseguir, mas se você quer mesmo saber, o futuro e o passado não me importam, só o presente, e o presente é que você está comigo aqui. Deixe-me viver o agora! E o que quero agora e apenas você, Omi", disse Ken resoluto calando de vez o menino com um beijo muito mais intenso. Depois de alguns minutos Ken já havia despido Omi por completo e agora se livrava de suas próprias roupas, mas sem deixar que os corpos ficassem separados por muito tempo. Deixou que suas mãos tocassem novamente o corpo do menino numa busca quase desesperada, excitando-se ainda mais com as reações de seu amante que já começa a apresentar sinais de rendição. 

"Não... Ken...", murmurou Omi entre seus gemidos. 

"Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que você diz não se eu posso ver o quanto você está excitado?", Ken tocou de leve a ereção pulsante do menino, fazendo-o tremer com o toque. Aproximou-se do peito de Omi deixando a língua oscilar sobre seu mamilo esquerdo e mordiscou-o levemente, muito interessado naquele joguinho de fazer o outro perder o controle. Omi arquejou e gemeu, entregando-se com paixão. 

O chibi chamou pelo nome de seu koi com sua voz entrecortada e ofegante, misturada aos sons dos seus gemidos por diversas vezes, isso estava deixando o jogador completamente extasiado de desejo. O garoto não podia deixar de reparar mais uma vez em como Ken estava ainda mais bonito, Omi estava realmente encantado, e naquele momento seu corpo exigia por um contado mais intimo. Amava Ken demais, e se perguntou varias vezes como pudera viver longe dele tanto tempo no futuro. 

O jogador cobriu o corpo sob o seu de beijos, foi descendo até seus lábios encontrarem a virilha de loirinho e suas mãos deslizarem pelas coxas macias até alcançarem as nádegas, apertou-as delicadamente. O garoto remexeu o quadril sentindo-se provocado. Ken suspendeu um pouco as pernas de Omi abrindo-as totalmente, expondo a intimidade do garoto. Contemplou a entradinha tão cobiçada e sentiu todo seu corpo tremer num espasmo louco, era tanto desejo que achou melhor controlar-se ou acabaria machucando seu pequeno amante de tão ansioso que estava. Omi levou um dedo até a boca mordendo-o, virou o rosto em seguida sentindo sua face enrubescer, ficava muito encabulado por ser olhado daquele jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo isso também o excitava ainda mais. 

Aquela vontade ardente já havia se apoderado de ambos. Ken levou o dedo médio a boca umedecendo-o com a própria saliva, desceu na direção da fenda do garoto tocando-a levemente, introduziu o dedo lentamente atentando para cada reação de Omi que já não conseguia conter os gemidos, começou a explorar aquela cavidade pacientemente, executando o movimento com precisão, tentando atingir todos seus pontos sensíveis. Sentia necessidade de dar prazer ao seu amante. 

Aquilo estava deixando Omi completamente fora de si, o único pensamento que dispensou naquela hora alem da vontade de ser possuído, foi a certeza de que Ken mesmo estando um pouco diferente ainda era o mesmo. Só ele conseguia promover aquela euforia e sensação enlouquecedora em seu corpo, somente ele o fazia sentir-se assim, estava claro que apesar de tantas mudanças Ken ainda era o mesmo na cama. 

Ken achou que deveria dar prosseguimento aquele ato de amor, sabia que se continuasse provocando Omi daquele jeito logo o garoto estaria implorando para ser possuído, mas não iria espera-lo pedir, pois mesmo ele já não agüentava mais esperar. Retirou o dedo da entrada agora devidamente preparada para receber e agüentar seu membro quente e pulsante. Suspendeu as pernas e elevou um pouco os quadris do menino tornando-o mais acessível. Posicionou o pênis rijo no anus de Omi penetrando-o firmemente, mas ainda sim com delicadeza, não queria machuca-lo. 

O loirinho gemeu contraindo os músculos da face querendo acostumar-se com aquela invasão leve e passageiramente dolorosa. Rebolou um pouco os quadris manhosamente ajustando-se ao seu amante permitindo que ele agora o preenchesse por inteiro. Não resistindo àquele corpinho tão tentador Ken começou a movimentar-se insaciavelmente dentro de Omi. O garoto pode sentir o jogador investindo cada vez mais, pressionado-o contra cama, enlouquecendo-o. 

"Vem... quero que me mostre aquilo que só você sabe fazer, Omi. Estou com saudades", disse Ken. Levantando o menino sem sair de dentro dele, invertendo a posição. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e posicionou o garoto em seu colo. Omi tentou protestar, estava um pouco encabulado, abraçou o pescoço do amante escondendo o rosto. 

"Ei, vamos, meu amor. Você é só meu, quero você. Quero que faça!", ordenou Ken cravando seu pênis com força no interior do loirinho fazendo o gritar. 

Omi acatou a ordem prontamente começando um rebolado tímido. As mãos de Ken o seguravam pelas coxas e nádegas ajudando-o a movimentar-se. Logo o menino loiro empinou o traseiro e começou a subir e descer engolindo vigorosamente com seu anus o membro faminto de seu amante. Ken auxiliava Omi naquela deliciosa cavalgada permitindo ao garoto faze-lo mais rápido sem se cansar. 

"Hunn... isso mesmo, Omi", incentivava o moreno já completamente inebriado por aquele rebolar tão gracioso, quase feminino. 

Omi deixou a cabeça pender para traz quando percebeu que o ritmo já estava maior do que podia agüentar. Seus lábios entreabertos dando livre passagem aos gemidos que se fizeram tão altos denunciando claramente que o êxtase se aproximava. Mais algumas investidas e Omi despejou seu sêmen quente no abdômen definido do jogador, Ken também não pode mais agüentar e numa ultima estocada fez seu gozo preencher todo o interior de Omi num jato forte e intenso. O garoto deixou o corpo cair descansando sobre o tórax de seu koi, acomodou a cabeça em seu peito sentindo um relaxamento no corpo. O jogador acolheu-o num abraço carinhoso e vislumbrou a face doce de Omi, pode perceber as lagrimas que umedeciam os olhos do menino loiro, mas mesmo com as lagrimas um sorriso de satisfação estava lá. Sem duvida aquelas não eram lagrimas de tristeza 

Antes que o espadachim pudesse protestar mais uma vez, Yohji silenciou-o com um beijo. Queria aproveitar aquele momento e fazer com que Aya aproveitasse também e se entregasse a ele. Aos poucos sentiu que Aya relaxava novamente em seus braços, aproveitando-se disse Yohji lentamente o despiu. Assim que o espadachim estava nu se afastou um pouco para admirar o corpo de seu amante. 

O playboy teve que se controlar para não deixar a raiva dominá-lo e matar seu eu do futuro quando viu as marcas no corpo do ruivo. Sabia que nem todas marcas haviam sido causadas pela queda já que exibiam diversas cores, muitas estavam amareladas o que mostravam que eram antigas. Vendo o medo nos olhos ametista Yohji debruçou-se para beijar os lábios macios. 

"Te amo, Aya, nunca esqueça disso", sussurrou Yohji acariciando os cabelos sedosos espalhados no travesseiro. 

Aya ficou estático ao ouvir aquelas palavras sendo pronunciadas com tanto amor. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia aquilo sem que antes seu amante não o tivesse espancado. Entregou-se sem reservas ao playboy, iria aproveitar tudo que Yohji estava oferecendo. Em princípio Yohji ficou um pouco surpreso ao sentir que Aya retribuía suas carícias com a mesma paixão dele. 

Com relutância Yohji se afastou de Aya para se despir, em poucos segundos suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto de Ken. Não queria perder nem um minuto agora que tinha conseguido que Aya se entregasse. 

Yohji olhou para o espadachim deitado a sua frente e sentiu uma forte possessividade, nunca desistiria dele não importando as conseqüências. Ele de debruçou e passou sua língua sobre um mamilo de Aya, apreciando o som abafado de prazer que o ruivo emitiu. Mãos fortes acariciavam seu cabelo, os dedos deslizavam pelas mechas escuras e ele subiu achando os lábios suaves de Aya mais uma vez. 

Ele se acomodou na cama, metade ficando sobre Aya enquanto o beijava, sua perna entre as coxas do espadachim. O ruivo se moveu abrindo as pernas e naquele momento Yohji puxou a perna de Aya colocando-a ao redor de sua cintura aumentando o contato entre eles. Não existia nenhum pensamento consciente agora, nenhum racional. Só existia dois corpos entrelaçados juntos e a necessidade entre eles. 

Movendo-se novamente, deitou-se em cima de Aya, deslizando sua mão pelo cabelo ruivo espesso enquanto sua língua percorria todas as regiões doces de sua boca. Os gemidos de Aya eram tragados pelos lábios de Yohji e então ele parou, olhando para o rosto corado de Aya. O espadachim olhou para ele, um suspiro escapando de seus lábios. As mãos fortes deslizaram pelas costas de Yohji e Aya ergueu a outra perna, buscando mais contato com o playboy. 

Yohji sentiu seu corpo doer de necessidades, ele alinhou seus corpos fazendo com que Aya gemesse novamente de prazer. Ele parou, assistindo Aya, que mordia os lábios para não gritar de prazer. Era primoroso para ele assistir o ruivo totalmente entregue. 

"Não pare", sussurrou Aya suspirando e beijando o ombro de Yohji. "Por favor". 

O loiro se debruçou e capturou a boca de Aya, empurrando ele mesmo contra o corpo do ruivo. O espadachim gemeu, sua respiração presa em sua garganta quando Yohji começou a prepará-lo para a penetração. Após cobrir seus dedos com um creme que achou no quarto de Ken ele empurrou um dedo lubrificado contra a entrada apertada. Após sentir Aya relaxado ele adicionou um segundo dedo, detendo-se quando Aya gemeu e estremeceu quando tocou sua próstata. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso e apertou suavemente naquele mesmo lugar novamente até Aya se arquear na cama contra sua mão. 

"Por favor, Yohji, eu quero você dentro de mim", pediu Aya ofegante quando o playboy adicionou um terceiro dedo. 

Yohji removeu seus dedos e cuidadosamente penetrou o espadachim, não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sentiu a pressão em seu pênis. 

"Você é maravilhoso", Yohji sussurrou tomando a boca macia em um beijo selvagem. Adorava fazer Aya perder o controle durante o sexo, nesses momentos o espadachim era seu. 

Aya suspirou, deslizando seus braços ao redor de Yohji, seus dedos segurando firme nas costas musculosas. O prazer que o playboy proporcionava anulava qualquer pensamento coerente que pudesse ter e tudo que podia fazer era segurar o homem mais velho, enlevado pelas sensações maravilhosas. 

Yohji ergueu as pernas do espadachim até colocá-las em seu ombro, o ritmo ficou mais rápido. Com precisão angulava suas estocadas fazendo Aya se contorcer na cama. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos das faces esvaziadas de seu amante, os olhos fechados de prazer. 

Aya sentia o suor de Yohji gotejando em seu rosto, em seu tórax e em sua barriga mesclando-se com o seu próprio suor. Eles moviam-se juntos, o calor entre eles era quase mais do que ele podia agüentar. Aya clamou quando Yohji segurou sua ereção, sentiu que nenhum dos dois iria durar muito naquele ritmo. Ele estava preso no prazer, enlaçado por ele e tudo que queria era que durasse para sempre. Mas não era para ser e quando ele sentiu seu orgasmo vindo ele clamou, arqueando contra o loiro e o segurando firmemente. 

"Yohji", gemeu Aya estremecendo nos braços do playboy. 

O playboy sentiu uma erupção de fluido quente em seu tórax quando o ruivo chegou ao orgasmo. Sentiu também os músculos do espadachim se contraírem ao redor de seu pênis levando-o a loucura antes de preencher Aya com seu liquido quente. 

Yohji deitou quieto, caído sobre Aya e à medida que descansou mãos fortes acariciavam seu cabelo. Ele suspirou pesadamente, o calor de sua pele combinado com o calor do corpo de Aya. Não queria se mover, queria ficar deitado onde ele estava envolvido pelos braços e pernas do ruivo, abrigado de todas complicações do mundo exterior. 

"Eu amo você", disse Aya em voz suave. 

Yohji sorriu, levantando sua cabeça, examinando as orbes ametista que o olhavam de volta com adoração. "Eu também amo você, meu anjo". 

Aya sorriu, rolando com seu amante quando Yohji se moveu para ficar lado a lado com ele. Eles ficaram abraçados, Yohji escovando o cabelo ruivo úmido longe do rosto de Aya. Ele beijou a fronte de Aya, traçando círculos no ombro do espadachim. Em poucos minutos o ruivo adormeceu em seus braços. 

Com o espadachim abrigado em seus braços Yohji tentava não dormir, tinha que sair cedo antes que os outros acordassem ou teriam muitos problemas e no momento era a última coisa de que precisavam. Sabia que não devia ter dormido com Aya principalmente porque logo iria embora, mas não havia conseguido evitar. 

Agora tinha que ajudar Aya a recuperar sua auto estima antes de voltar, não podia deixá-lo frágil como estava nas mãos do seu eu psicótico, isso era impensável. Estava em um dilema terrível, não podia abandoná-lo ali a mercê de sua sorte, mas também não podia ficar e deixar seu amante sozinho no passado. Tinha que arrumar uma solução para tudo ou não teria paz. 

"No que esta pensando?", perguntou Aya acordando e se ajeitando na cama, seu braço estava incomodando-o um pouco. 

"Em como você é perfeito", respondeu Yohji beijando a ponta do nariz de Aya. Não iria expor suas preocupações para o espadachim, ele já tinha muitas coisas para se preocupar. 

Um leve rubor tingiu as faces pálidas de Aya, estava desacostumado a elogios. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém dizia algo de bom para ele. Tudo aquilo deveria ser um sonho, um sonho do qual não queria nunca mais acordar. 

"Aya, meu anjo, agora tenho que ir, esta amanhecendo", disse Yohji levantando-se. Não queria ir, mas não tinha opção. 

Aya não disse nada apenas o fitava com olhos tristes enquanto ele se vestia. Queria ficar, mas tinha que ser sensato e sair antes que alguém aparecesse. Odiava ser o motivo de tanta tristeza para o ruivo, mas seria melhor assim. Além do mais não o deixaria, pelo menos enquanto estivesse naquele tempo estaria sempre presente. 

"Eu voltarei, Aya", sussurrou Yohji beijando o espadachim pela última vez antes de sair do quarto sorrateiramente. 

Com dores por todo corpo Aya lentamente levantou-se da cama e se vestiu, se seu amante o pegasse nu na cama de Ken ele o mataria. Após vestir-se ele voltou a deitar. Tomou um dos remédios que o médico receitou e dormiu, não queria enfrentar no momento a realidade. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Novembro de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	9. Parte IX

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte IX**

Pela manhã Ken e Omi ainda estavam dormindo juntos no hotel. O garoto se remexeu na cama quando ouviu um barulho na fechadura, mas não conseguiu reagir a principio, estava ainda muito entorpecido pelo sono. O jogador também havia despertado com o ruído, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer movimento o playboy já havia adentrado o quarto.

"Han han... Bom dia", cumprimentou o loiro limpando a garganta como se assim quisesse anunciar sua presença quando os viu abraçados na cama. 

Omi levantou o corpo cobrindo-se com o lençol até o pescoço, ainda estava nu. "Bom dia, Yohji-kun", respondeu o menino muito envergonhado, arrependendo-se por não ter feito seu koi ir embora antes que o playboy tivesse chegado, achou que não devia ter se descuidado tanto. 

Ken espreguiçou-se descaradamente e sentou-se na beirada da cama, observou Yohji caminhar até o outro lado do quarto, acender um cigarro e sentar-se à mesa tranqüilamente. O jogador dispensou ao loiro um olhar serio e pouco amistoso, ameaçou levantar-se da cama, mas foi impedido por Omi que o segurou pela mão, pedindo com um gesto de cabeça que não fizesse nada impensado. Isso fez o jogador desistir de qualquer intento, estava se sentindo muito bem e realmente não valia a pena estragar as coisas depois de uma noite tão agradável, alem do mais tinha consciência de que Omi tinha razão quando dizia que eles eram apenas vitimas naquilo tudo. 

Yohji a esta altura já havia percebido que o chibi devia ter contado toda a verdade ao jogador, mas não o culpava por isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria mesmo que saber. "É... o mundo se acabando lá fora e vocês se divertindo aqui dentro, a noite foi boa mesmo, hein?", disse com seu sorriso sarcástico, achou que o clima pesado merecia ser quebrado com bom humor. 

"Yohji-kun...", sussurrou Omi baixando o rosto completamente tomado pelo rubor. 

"Hun... e você vai querer nos enganar que não se divertiu também...", insinuou o jogador devolvendo o mesmo sorriso sarcástico. "E então? Gostou da minha cama, Yohji?". 

"Bastante... mas não se preocupe, você vai encontra-la inteira quando chegar em casa", replicou o playboy esticando-se displicente na cadeira. 

"Vocês dois querem parar com isso", pediu o chibi todo envergonhado, teria morrido de vergonha se pudesse. 

"Ahh, desculpe, Omi. Esquecemos que você estava aí", desculpou-se Yohji vendo o rostinho constrangido do menino. Pelo menos havia conseguido diminuir o clima ruim. 

"Bem, acho que está na hora de voltar para o Koneko. Não quero que eles sintam minha falta e também não quero que Aya fique sozinho por muito tempo", explicou o moreno levantando-se da cama e pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. 

Tão logo o jogador deixou o hotel, Omi foi ao banheiro voltando minutos depois de banho tomado, todo arrumado e com um belo semblante de felicidade. 

"Aonde o mocinho vai com toda essa disposição?", interpelou o loiro muito curioso. 

"Bem, vou resolver nossas vidas, Yohji-kun. Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa", respondeu Omi. Não podia mais ficar adiando o inevitável, não podiam mais esperar que as coisas resolvessem por si só, pois de certo isso não aconteceria. "Estamos quase sem dinheiro e não sabemos que conseqüências nossa presença aqui pode trazer para nossas vidas". 

"Certo... você vai procurar Nagi, então?", perguntou o loiro, porem ele já sabia a resposta. Desejou com todas as suas forças que qualquer que fosse o plano que o chibi tivesse em mente, que este funcionasse, não agüentava mais ver Aya sofrendo tanto. Despediu-se do garoto com um sorriso. 

Omi parou diante da vitrine da loja, não fazia idéia do iria dizer para Nagi, nem o que iria fazer, sabia apenas que precisava fazer. Era a primeira vez que se via em uma situação em que ele não possuía um plano premeditado e isso o fazia hesitar um pouco. Não. Talvez fosse apenas a possibilidade de descobrir que Nagi não poderia ajuda-lo e de repente se ver perdido, sem nenhuma esperança. Talvez fosse isso que temesse. 

Abriu a porta devagar e um sino anunciou sua presença, podia sentir seu coração levemente descompassado. Percorreu com os olhos todo o interior da loja em busca do ex-membro dos Schwarz e o encontrou sentado calmamente numa mesa tomando um chá. 

"Seja bem vindo. Estava mesmo esperando que você voltasse", disse Nagi apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado indicando que Omi devia sentar-se. 

Omi acomodou-se em silencio. Devia ter calma ao lidar com Nagi, precisava sair dali com todas as respostas que necessitava. 

"Vejo que aconteceu algo muito bom para você", Comentou o rapaz mais velho o que despertou no chibi um olhar confuso. "Sei disso porque você está sorrindo diferente hoje". 

"Sim... mas... não foi sobre isso que eu vim conversar", arriscou Omi. 

"Eu sei... você quer saber o que aconteceu. Ainda precisa me dar um motivo que justifique isso". 

Omi não podia acreditar que Nagi ainda insistia nisso. Não existia um motivo realmente relevante que não fosse o fato de tudo isso tinha mexido com sua felicidade pessoal e provavelmente isso em nada comoveria ao outro. 

"Nagi... eu... eu não sei o que poderia justificar meu pedido. Na verdade acho que não existe uma justificativa que possa te interessar, mas o que posso dizer é que estou me sentindo lesado pela vida, roubado de minha felicidade, como se de repente o mundo tivesse me tirado tudo que me importava. Não quero viver um futuro onde eu estou só, não quero isso", balbuciou Omi um pouco triste. "Você sabe bem o que é se sentir sozinho, sabe como é a sensação de perda, sentiu isso quando tiraram ela de você, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que quando você vivia nas ruas tudo o que queria era uma chance de viver uma vida digna, uma chance que não veio... Mas agora, Nagi... sou eu quem te peço essa mesma chance. A chance de ter de volta a minha vida". 

"Certo..." concordou Nagi com um suspiro. "Uma noite Aya e Yohji estavam num bar, eles haviam discutido e Yohji foi embora deixando Aya só. Aya bebeu um pouco demais e estava fragilizado, embora fizesse questão de não aparentar isso, foi tudo muito perfeito para que Schuldich se aproximasse de Aya e controlasse a sua mente. Mas para Schuldich não bastava ter controle sobre apenas um de vocês, precisava de todos. Foi então que ele montou toda essa farsa. Ele queria que vocês acreditassem mesmo que existia uma traição, sabia que a desunião do grupo era apenas um instrumento para a destruição de todos vocês. Mas tudo começou a sair errado. Schuldich não imaginava que o Yohji amava tanto Aya a ponto de permanecer com ele apesar de tudo. Schuldich queria que vocês se matassem entre si e embora ele não tenha conseguido isso, conseguiu que vocês fossem pelo menos muito infelizes. Ahh sim... e ele também influenciou a mente de vocês durante muito tempo". 

Omi estava atônito com aquelas revelações. Aos poucos as coisas começam a fazer mesmo sentido. Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo ficarem tensos enquanto Nagi continuava falando. 

"Então na verdade não existiu traição alguma...", sussurrou Omi ainda tentando processar aquelas informações. 

"Sim, não existiu... posso lhe assegurar que Schuldich nunca tocou em Aya... pelo menos não com o consentimento dele", confirmou Nagi. 

"Como... como nós podemos nos deixar enganar desse jeito?", questionou-se num misto de tristeza e indignação. 

"Tem certeza que você não sabe, Omi?". 

"Sim, eu sei... Foi a falta de confiança. A falta de confiança que tivemos uns nos outros que nos levou a esse destino cheio de dor...", desabafou Omi já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. 

"É verdade, mas pense que você ainda tem uma chance", disse Nagi parecendo ainda mais calmo do que antes. 

"Você tem razão. Preciso voltar... preciso voltar e impedir que tudo isso aconteça. Mas o problema é que não sei como... já fui à todos os lugares em que podia conseguir alguma informação, mas foi inútil... eu realmente não sei onde procurar", disse o chibi se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro bastante nervoso. 

"Me acompanhe, Omi. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa", pediu Nagi indo em direção a uma porta. 

Omi o olhou meio ressabiado, não fazia idéia do que Nagi pretendia, "O que tem aí?". 

"Você disse que faria qualquer coisa pelas suas respostas, não disse?", Nagi o respondeu com outra pergunta. 

"Disse, mas...", hesitou, mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Omi naquele instante. 

"Então não discuta e entre logo", ordenou Nagi entrando no estranho cômodo sendo seguido por Omi. 

O garoto não conseguia enxergar nada, o cômodo estava completamente escuro, mas logo Omi respirou um pouco mais aliviado quando Nagi acendeu a luz e pode perceber que se tratava de uma espécie de escritório. 

"Você disse que não sabia onde procurar... Por que não começa procurando naquilo que você sabe fazer melhor?", disse Nagi apontando para um canto da sala. 

Omi observou que Nagi lhe indicava um moderno computador sobre a mesa, e embora não conseguisse entender acompanhou todos os movimentos do outro. Nagi sentou em uma cadeira enfrente a tela do computador e ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos, logo a maquina se ligou sozinha, as teclas do teclado se moviam sem que ninguém as tocasse enquanto as informações começavam a aparecer no monitor. Omi ficou ao lado de Nagi e vendo aquilo acontecer percebeu que o rapaz estava usando sua telecinese. Essa era uma das vantagens que Nagi tinha sobre ele, podia teclar sem usar as mãos. 

O loirinho prendeu seus olhos atenciosamente nas informações que apareciam no monitor enquanto o outro teclava a distancia. "O que é isso, Nagi? Departamento Nacional de Ciências do Japão?". 

"Exatamente!", respondeu Nagi convicto. 

"Vamos rackear os sistemas do centro de pesquisa? É isso?", perguntou Omi já extremamente empolgado com a idéia. 

"Por que não? Onde mais poderíamos encontrar as informações que você precisa? Eu lhe dou as peças, Omi. Agora use sua inteligência para montar o quebra-cabeça". 

Omi sorriu satisfeito. Podia entender o que o rapaz dizia, Nagi não iria procurar as informações para ele, iria apenas lhe mostrar o caminho. 

"Hun... departamento de matemática... departamento de física...", dizia o garoto com os olhos vidrados na tela do computador. "Espere! Pare, Nagi! Acho que encontrei uma coisa interessante". 

Nagi parou de teclar imediatamente e Omi começou a ler as informações em voz alta enquanto seus olhos faiscavam de empolgação. "Hun... Dr. Irven Laurens, Físico e astrônomo. Era um conceituado cientista na área de pesquisas, mas foi severamente desacreditado e ridicularizado em um congresso onde apresentou sua tese de lapso temporal com base na teoria do caos. Depois desse trágico episodio foi transferido do departamento de pesquisa e hoje dá aula em uma universidade". 

"E nós podemos ler o trabalho dele por aqui?", perguntou Nagi já bastante interessado na pesquisa do tal doutor. 

"Sim, podemos. Os escritos ainda estão no sistema. Nossa, tenho pena dele, Ninguém acreditou em sua pesquisa, mas o fato é que Yohji e eu somos as provas vivas de que a teoria dele é verdadeira, que ironia...", comentou Omi. 

"Diga o que ele explica nesse tal estudo", pediu Nagi. "Precisamos ser rápidos, Omi". 

"Certo... Bem, o Dr. Irven fez um estudo sobre as anomalias temporais possivelmente geradas por impulsos eletromagnéticos. Dentre os locais de ocorrência destas anomalias ele cita o _triangulo do dragão, que foi o que nos trouxe pra esse tempo, e famoso _triangulo das bermudas_. As Perdas misteriosas de embarcações e aeronaves foram verificadas coincidentemente entre as latitudes 30º e 40º norte e sul da linha do equador que incluem estas duas áreas, as condições climáticas criariam redemoinhos magnéticos que em eventuais condições especiais, poderiam fazer com que navios e aviões desaparecessem, navegando ou voando para um ponto diferente no tempo ou no espaço. Mas o mais interessante é a comparação que ele faz com o fenômeno do _buraco negro_. Apenas suspeitados e nunca vistos até hoje, os buracos negros podem ser passagens para outros universos alem do nosso. É um ponto de densidade infinita, em que as leis de espaço e tempo, como as conhecemos, se anulam e se desfazem. Tudo que existe perto do buraco é sugado para seu centro, a isso se dá o nome de singularidade. Sendo assim um astronauta poderia mergulhar num buraco negro e imergir em um outro universo inteiramente diverso, ou ainda reemergir em nosso universo no mesmo instante, mas a enorme distancia de onde se encontrava". _

"E o que isso tudo tem a ver com o que estamos procurando?", perguntou Nagi duvidando por um momento que aquilo poderia mesmo os levar a solução daquele enigma. 

"Calma... O Doutor explica também a possibilidade da entrada do tal astronauta em um universo negativo, onde a natureza se inverte, nele, por exemplo, a gravidade seria uma força de repulsão e não de atração. Tal efeito exige o oposto ao buraco negro, ou seja, um "_buraco branco", _Depois dessa comparação ele retomou novamente a questão do triangulo do dragão e das bermudas, citando a localização oposta de cada um no globo terrestre. Ele sustenta que tal oposição criaria ondas eletromagnéticas de forças inversas. E forças opostas se anulam, com isso podemos supor que o fenômeno ocorrido no triangulo das bermudas teria efeitos exatamente contrários aos dos ocorridos no triangulo do dragão. E dessa forma eu concluo que se o triangulo do dragão nos trouxe até aqui, o triangulo das bermudas pode nos levar de volta", terminou Omi respirando aliviado depois da conclusão de tão precioso raciocínio. 

"É uma teoria bastante interessante, mas você acredita mesmo que isso possa dar certo?", disse Nagi um tanto cético. 

"E porque não? Eu também não acreditava que poderia viajar ao futuro e no entanto estou aqui não estou? Então porque não acreditar que o mesmo fenômeno que me trouxe poderia me mandar de volta ao meu tempo", respondeu o garoto com um sorriso. "E alem do mais eu não tenho nenhuma outra opção". 

"Você está certo... Bem, parabéns então. Você acaba de resolver o caso mais difícil de sua vida", cumprimentou Nagi. 

"Sim!! E eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo! Estou tão feliz. Você não faz idéia de como isso é importante para mim. Eu vou voltar, vou voltar. Nem sei como lhe agradecer", Omi não podia se conter de tanta alegria, aproximou-se de Nagi e o abraçou como se quisesse comemorar aquele feito. Numa cena típica de criança ao ganhar o brinquedo favorito. 

Acompanhando a atitude de Omi, Nagi também o envolveu com seus braços acariciando-lhe as costas. Porem a proximidade não durou mais que alguns segundos, apenas o suficiente para que Omi percebesse o que havia feito e se afastasse rapidamente totalmente constrangido e pedindo um milhão de desculpas. 

"Desculpe, Nagi. Não me entenda mal... não tive a intenção de... na verdade eu... desculpe...", gaguejou o garoto. 

"Tudo bem... não precisa se explicar", interrompeu Nagi com um leve sorriso, talvez a alegria de Omi o tivesse contagiado. "Eu entendi que não foi com intenção, mas não me culpe por tentar. Bom, agora acho que você precisa ir cuidar da sua vida. Pode deixar a porta encostada quando sair". 

"Vou fazer isso sim, muito obrigado, Nagi. Muito obrigado mesmo", disse Omi com aquela mesmo expressão gentil de sempre. 

"Não agradeça agora. Ainda nos veremos", sentenciou Nagi desaparecendo atrás de uma porta. 

"Nagi...", murmurou Omi quando se viu sozinho. 

O garoto saiu da loja e respirou fundo todo o ar que seus pulmões foram capazes de absorver. Correu apressado pelas ruas da cidade. Queria pular e gritar que finalmente tinha uma esperança, que finalmente sua vida seria como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser, mas precisava se controlar, não queria chamar atenção das outras pessoas na rua. 

Ken voltou para casa mais feliz do que nunca, depois de tanto tempo pode fazer amor com Omi. Não o Omi frio que liderava Weiss agora, mas o seu Omi, doce e meigo. Só a perspetiva da partida dele o deixava um pouco triste, mas sabia que aquilo seria o melhor para todos. Confiava no chibi para mudar aquele futuro tenebroso e já sonhava com um futuro em que Omi continuava sendo seu. Antes que entrasse em seu quarto para ver Aya encontrou Kyou esperando-o de braços cruzados encostado na parede. 

"Bom dia, Ken! Vejo que teve uma noite muito boa", disse Kyou com ironia. Havia escutado barulhos provenientes do quarto do jogador a noite toda, e pela cara satisfeita no rosto de Ken fazia uma idéia do havia acontecido naquele quarto. 

"Você nem imagina o quanto", retrucou Ken sem perder o bom humor. Se nem mesmo o playboy havia conseguido acabar com seu bom humor não seria Kyou que conseguiria. 

"O que será que Yohji vai achar disso?", perguntou Kyou com um sorriso malicioso. Não deixaria o ruivo roubar Ken debaixo de seu nariz e sabia que o playboy também não deixaria que isso acontecesse. 

"Yohji? O que o Yohji tem a ver com isso?", disse Ken confuso. Não estava entendendo onde Kyou estava tentando chegar. 

"Não se faça de bobo, Ken. Você acha que Yohji vai gostar de saber que você dormiu com o koi dele?", Kyou não acreditava no que Ken estava dizendo. Pela primeira vez achava que o jogador estava sendo dissimulado, tentando ocultar a verdade. 

"Aya? Mas eu estou chegando agora", respondeu Ken se irritando. Kyou estava ficando cada vez pior, vigiando todos seus passos. 

"Mas eu ouvi gemidos em seu quarto essa madrugada, se não era você então quem passou a noite com Aya?", insistiu Kyou esperando que Ken entregasse logo a verdade estava farto de jogos. 

"Gemidos? No meu quarto?", repetiu Ken incrédulo. Queria matar Yohji por não ter sido mais cuidadoso, agora teria que pensar em uma boa desculpa, não podia contar a verdade. 

"Sim, e não se faça de bobo, Ken. Esse papel não fica bem em você", falou Kyou exasperado. O jogador estava testando sua paciência fingindo que não sabia o que havia acontecido em seu próprio quarto. 

Impaciente com o inquérito de Kyou Ken não deu mais nenhuma explicação e entrou em seu quarto. Sua vontade de matar Yohji aumentou quando encontrou a porta aberta, qualquer um poderia ter entrado ali e feito alguma coisa com o espadachim por seu descuido. Quando entrou encontrou Aya adormecido, ele gemia e tremia de frio. Ao colocar a mão na testa do ruivo sentiu que ele queimava de febre. 

"Droga!", resmungou Ken entredentes. A visita do playboy não havia feito muito bem ao espadachim. Estava crescendo sua lista de motivos para matar Yohji, mas um pouco disso era sua culpa, não devia ter deixado o ruivo sozinho no estado em que se encontrava. "Aí estão seus gemidos, Kyou". 

"Eu... mas... pensei...", murmurou Kyou aturdido. Não havia cogitado nem por um minuto que Aya poderia estar passando mal. 

"Faça um favor a todos e não pense em mais nada", disse Ken com raiva. Estava descontando em Kyou toda sua frustração pelo que estava acontecendo, porque sentia-se culpado por haver deixado o ruivo sozinho mesmo sabendo que não deveria. "Vá pegar uma toalha no banheiro, acho que umas compressas de água fria vão baixar a febre". 

"Yohji...", sussurrou Aya delirando quando Ken ajeitou-o na cama. 

"Aya, acorde! Sou eu, Ken", chamou Ken preocupado. O ruivo estava muito pálido e suava frio. "Aya!". 

"Ken, acho que não esta adiantando nada", falou Kyou quando viu que os esforços do jogador para baixar a febre de Aya estavam sendo em vão. 

Ken estava quase levando Aya para o hospital quando viu que nada estava adiantando e que ele parecia cada vez pior. Estava sozinho no quarto porque Kyou havia desaparecido minutos antes, iria levar Aya sozinho para o hospital se preciso fosse. 

"O que aconteceu, Ken?", perguntou Yohji irrompendo no quarto de Ken, sendo seguido por Kyou. 

"Não sei, ele esta com muita febre", respondeu Ken olhando furioso para Kyou. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para descobrir porque Kyou havia sumido, ele estava com o playboy. 

"O que podemos fazer?", inquiriu Yohji ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama. 

"Não sei, já fiz o que sabia, acho melhor leva-lo para o hospital", disse Ken se controlando para não dizer umas verdades para Yohji. Estava cansado de ver a mesma novela sempre, primeiro ele machucava Aya e depois ficava tentando se redimir. 

"Acho que um banho frio ajudaria", falou Kyou num fio de voz. Tinha ido chamar Yohji para ajudar Ken com Aya, desta vez não teve nenhuma outra intenção. Estava sentindo-se culpado por ter acusado Ken e não ter ajudado Aya antes. 

"Pode deixar que faço isso", adiantou-se Yohji. Não deixaria que mais ninguém visse seu koi nu e também queria fazer algo por ele, afinal tudo aquilo era sua culpa. 

"Não acho....", começou Ken temeroso. Não queria deixar Aya sozinho com Yohji, ainda mais agora que ele não podia se defender. Não confiava no playboy. 

"Não faria nada para machucá-lo, Ken!", afirmou Yohji olhando para o jogador. Nunca havia machucado Aya daquela forma e estava assustado consigo mesmo, tinha que de alguma forma reparar seu erro. Não queria perder seu koi, não podia viver sem ele. 

As palavras sarcásticas morreram em sua garganta quando viu o olhar de Yohji para Aya, pela primeira vez em muito tempo reconhecia seu amigo em Yohji. O playboy estava sendo sincero, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido ainda. Queria acreditar na sinceridade de Yohji, acreditar que as coisas ainda podiam mudar. Yohji pegou Aya em seus braços e o levou para seu quarto enquanto Ken continuava divagando. 

"Desculpe ter chamado Yohji, mas...", balbuciou Kyou interpretando errado o silêncio do jogador. 

"Pela primeira vez você fez algo certo, Kyou. Obrigado!", agradeceu Ken despertando de seus pensamentos. "Queria ficar um pouco sozinho, por favor". 

Um tanto quanto aturdido pelas palavras de Ken, Kyou saiu do quarto. Cada vez entendia menos a relação de seus parceiros. 

A mente de Ken estava a mil, pensava em Omi e na noite maravilhosa que passaram juntos, em Yohji e sua atitude poucos minutos atrás, em Kyou sempre se intrometendo em sua vida. Desde que Yohji e Omi haviam aparecido as coisas ficaram mais confusas para ele, não sabia como reagir as novas situações que se apresentavam. 

Atirou-se na cama pensativo, não sabia que rumo sua vida tomaria depois que Omi fosse embora. Será que tudo voltaria a ser como antes, ele ficaria sozinho vendo Omi e Sena ou Omi seria seu novamente? A única coisa que sabia era que tudo continuaria igual se continuasse impassível, esperando que as coisas acontecessem. Sua mente estava um turbilhão, pensava em muitas possibilidades diferentes, mas não sabia que atitude tomar. 

Estava tentado a ir falar com Omi e pedir uma explicação. O que o impedia de fazer isso era o chibi que havia ficado no hotel, não podia fazer isso enquanto ele estivesse ali. Ao refletir mais um pouco chegou a conclusão que o loirinho seria o primeiro a encorajá-lo a fazer isso e finalmente resolver sua vida. Não podia esquecer que logo o menino voltaria para seu tempo e ele voltaria a ficar sozinho. Só teria que pensar em uma maneira de falar com Omi sem que Sena estivesse por perto. Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos, um pouco contrariado foi atender a porta. Não poderia ficar mais surpreso quando viu quem estava parado em sua porta. 

"Omi? O que aconteceu?", perguntou Ken sem esconder seu espanto. Desde que haviam terminado Omi não o procurava para conversar. 

"Vim ver se Aya esta se recuperando bem", respondeu Omi sem olhar nos olhos do jogador. "Temos uma missão e iremos precisar dele". 

"Ah! Ele passou mal essa noite, não sei se não precisaremos levá-lo para o hospital", explicou Ken um pouco decepcionado. Havia pensado por um segundo que Omi quisesse falar com ele, como era tolo em pensar essas coisas. 

"O que aconteceu? Yohji apareceu por aqui?", perguntou Omi entrando no quarto irritado. Odiava quando o desobedeciam, não admitia ser contrariado. 

"Pode entrar, Omi", resmungou Ken sarcástico. Além de não ser por sua causa o motivo da visita de Omi, o atual líder de Weiss agia como se o quarto fosse seu, assim como fazia na casa toda. 

"O que?'", indagou Omi parando no meio do quarto. 

"Nada", desconversou Ken seco. A última coisa que precisava no momento era ter que ouvir um sermão de Omi sem merecer. 

"Você disse que Aya está mal, então por que ele não está aqui com você?", perguntou Omi confuso olhando ao redor do quarto. 

"Yohji o levou", respondeu Ken recostando-se na parede. Estava vendo que a inquisição iria ser longa, só esperava que no fim não fosse responsabilizado por tudo. 

"Droga, agora que Aya nunca vai se recuperar. Por que você deixou?", inquiriu Omi virando-se furioso para Ken, pela primeira vez olhando nos olhos chocolate. 

"Porque Aya estava mal e ele queria ajudar", falou Ken exasperado. Estava ficando cansado da atitude prepotente de Omi. 

"E você acreditou nele? Você realmente acha que pode confiar nele?", debochou Omi sorrindo. 

"Acreditei, afinal é o Yohji e sei que posso confiar nele", retrucou Ken respirando fundo. O garoto mais novo estava deixando-o no limite de sua paciência. 

"Você realmente acha que pode confiar nele?", insistiu Omi ainda com o sorriso debochado em seu rosto. Parecia guardar um segredo que ninguém mais sabia. 

"Acho", disse Ken convicto. Agora quem estava no escuro era Omi, ele já sabia tudo que o playboy havia feito, mas mesmo assim ainda confiava nele, tinha que confiar não poderia viver com alguém em que não confiasse. 

"Você não sabe de nada", falou Omi amargo. Teve vontade de rir da ingenuidade do jogador, Ken continuava igual, não havia mudado. O riso morreu em sua garganta quando pensou que aquela era uma das qualidades que mais o fizera gostar do moreno. 

"Você está enganado, eu sei de tudo", entregou Ken, estava cansado de meias palavras. 

"Você tem certeza disso?", perguntou Omi incrédulo. O jogador só podia estar falando de outra coisa, afinal havia aberto mão de sua felicidade para que Ken nunca soubesse a verdade por trás de tudo e para que não se magoasse com aquilo. 

"Sei mais do que você imagina", alertou Ken sorrindo confiante. Queria que Omi perdesse a pose, a maneira como ele estava agindo o deixava furioso. 

Omi estava ficando intrigado, não havia como o jogador ter descoberto a verdade, era impossível. Yohji nunca contaria nada porque ele havia pedido segredo, Aya só fazia o que o playboy mandava e ele não havia contado nada. Havia os dois novos membros, mas eles nem sonhavam com o que havia acontecido naquela missão. 

"O que você acha que sabe, Ken?", insistiu Omi petulante. O moreno com certeza falava de outra coisa. 

"O que aconteceu naquela missão. Tudo que vocês esconderam de mim durante todo esse tempo", revelou Ken aproximando-se de Omi que o olhava espantado. O líder de Weiss não conseguia esconder sua surpresa. 

"Mas como.....", balbuciou Omi aturdido. Não queria que as coisas acabassem daquele jeito, a verdade deveria permanecer oculta para sempre. 

"Isso não importa, o que importa é que descobri tudo. Mas a única coisa que quero saber agora é por que você mentiu para mim Omi?", perguntou Ken encarando Omi. Só faltava aquela peça para o quebra-cabeça fazer sentido para ele. O Omi do passado havia descoberto o diário real da missão, mas precisava que a pessoa que havia escrito aquilo confirmasse tudo. Por enquanto tudo que tinha eram especulações suas e de Omi. 

"Eu... não...", murmurou Omi confuso. Não conseguia pensar em nada, nem na verdade e muito menos em uma mentira plausível. 

"Você não me amava o suficiente para confiar em mim? Você achou que essa era uma boa desculpa para me deixar? Ou você nem mesmo pensou que isso me magoaria? Por que, Omi???? Me responda, você me deve isso", acusou Ken ficando frente a frente com seu ex-amante, seus corpos quase se tocando. 

"Nunca pensei nisso, eu fiz tudo isso para que você não sofresse, Ken", falou Omi mordendo os lábios nervoso. Não podia deixar que o jogador tirasse esse tipo de conclusão. Havia feito aquilo porque o amava demais, não o contrário. 

Ken não falou nada, apenas ficou encarando Omi procurando algo em que acreditar. Haviam mentido tanto para ele que não sabia mais no que acreditar, estava perdido no meio daquela confusão toda. 

**Continua... **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Dezembro de 2002 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	10. Parte X

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte X **

Os ex-amantes continuaram se encarando, era um momento difícil e a atmosfera entre eles parecia cada vez mais pesada. Depois de algum tempo foi o próprio jogador quem quebrou o silencio. 

"Você diz que não queria que eu sofresse... mas eu preferia ter sofrido, Omi. Eu preferia ter morrido a ficar longe de você!", disse o jogador exarcebado. 

"Não fale bobagens!", interrompeu irritado, como Ken podia pensar que ele permitiria uma coisa dessas?

"Mas é verdade... Porque você me matou no dia em que me deixou, cada pedaço de mim foi morrendo lentamente a cada dia longe de você. Eu sofri de qualquer maneira, preferia mesmo estar morto", continuou o moreno se aproximando um pouco mais de Omi, olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu ainda te amo...".

Omi sentiu todo seu corpo tremer ao ouvir aquelas palavras, seu coração disparou de maneira extrema.

"Esqueça, vou embora", desconversou Omi ameaçando sair do quarto. Havia levado muito tempo para construir aquela figura intangível que era hoje e não seria o jogador quem a destruiria com palavras de amor, não iria se iludir novamente com a vida.

"Você não vai a lugar algum!", Impediu Ken segurando-o pelo braço.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Não tenho que ficar aqui e lhe dar explicação alguma!", grunhiu o líder contrariado, soltando-se em seguida. "Você é quem me deve explicações. Quem lhe contou tudo?".

"Hunf... eu não devia lhe dizer, como castigo por ter me enganado esse tempo todo", sorriu sarcástico, na verdade estava se divertindo vendo Omi ficar tão nervoso.

"Que idiota...", resmungou Omi.

"Mas se você faz tanta questão... Foi o Aya quem me contou", disse Ken em meia verdade, devia ocultar a presença dos visitantes do passado, pois Omi não precisava saber disso. E certamente não estava mentindo, Aya havia mesmo lhe revelado parte da verdade.

"Aya??!??", indagou o rapaz mais novo muito surpreso. "Mas por que ele fez isso? Só pode... só pode... O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois????? Para Aya lhe contar isso...vocês só podem...não.. Isso... vocês estão de confissão de amantes, Ken?? É isso?!!", especulou Omi com olhos perdidos e cheios de revolta. Ao pensar naquela hipótese, sentiu um ciúme louco despertar em seu corpo juntamente com todos os sentimentos que queria manter guardado nas profundezas mais remotas de seu coração.

Ken ficou em silêncio ainda atônito com aquela reação por parte de Omi. Por que diabos todos agora haviam resolvido pensar que ele e Aya estavam tendo um caso?? Era bem verdade que nunca haviam sido muito amigáveis no passado, mas aquelas insinuações eram ridículas.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado", prosseguiu Omi com seu jeito afiado. "Vindo de Aya só podia esperar isso... Ele é tao fácil e promiscuo, se deita com qualquer um".

"Isso não é verdade!! Você nunca parou para ouvir a versão dele da história", gritou Ken, não permitiria que Omi se referisse a Aya de forma tão desonrosa.

"O que foi, Ken? Está tão apaixonado assim que vai ficar defendo ele agora?", ironizou Omi sem perceber que estava agindo feito uma criança implicante.

"E por que não posso defendê-lo? Isso nem é da sua conta... Ou será que por acaso você está com ciúmes? Ainda gosta de mim, não é, Omi? Eu sei que você ainda me ama", intentou o jogador, queria ver até onde Omi conseguiria manter aquela farsa.

"Eu com ciúmes?? Nunca!! Não sinto mais nada por você!", mentiu. Sabia que não havia mais chances para os dois e por isso não conseguiria admitir. "Pode dormir com quem você quiser! Que péssimo gosto você passou a ter... dormir com o Aya... ele é pior que uma puta!".

"Acha mesmo isso?", debochou o moreno. "Pelo menos ele não arrumou outro amante logo depois que deixou o koi dele. Parece que você troca de amante muito mais fácil do que ele. Se existe alguma puta por aqui é você, Omi!".

Ken pode sentir violentamente a mão pesada de seu ex-amante deixando a marca do tapa em sua face, olhou quase furioso e num movimento rápido agarrou Omi beijando-o possessivamente. O jovem protestou inicialmente, esperneando e tentando empurra-lo, mas a resistência foi diminuindo aos poucos e o calor daquele beijo se apossando de seu corpo. Logo as línguas já se enroscavam sequiosamente. Mas Omi se deteve, conseguindo interromper o beijo e se afastando do jogador.

"Para com isso, Ken...", Pediu Omi sacudindo a cabeça confuso.

"Por que parar? Eu sei que você quer isso", sussurrou o jogador rente ao pescoço de Omi, estava confiante e assim tornou a abraça-lo. Todas as ultimas revelações e o comportamento de seu ex-amante só lhe davam mais certeza que o amor deles não havia acabado.

"Não diga besteira, Ken. O que vivemos passou... e...", por mais que tentasse manter-se controlado Omi não estava conseguindo. Ken sabia exatamente como faze-lo perder a cabeça e estava quase conseguindo, arrependeu-se por ter entrado naquele quarto, mas quando o fizera jamais havia imaginado que o jogador agiria de maneira tão ousada com ele.

"Podemos recuperar o que passou", disse Ken enquanto ia guiando o rapaz mais jovem para perto da cama, distraindo-o com leves mordidas no pescoço.

"Não... não podemos...", insistiu Omi, mas parecia que o moreno não estava dando a mínima para as suas negativas. Quando deu por si já estava deitado na cama com o jogador sobre ele. Sua razão dizia que devia sair dali, que devia evitar todo e qualquer contado com seu ex-amante, mas a realidade de seu corpo e seus sentimentos era outra, ambos clamavam por aquele encontro. A verdade era que ainda se amavam.

Com cuidado Yohji despiu o ruivo e o colocou na banheira, precisava baixar a febre de seu koi que continuava suando muito. Agachado ao lado da banheira observava Aya que murmurava coisas desconexas, não havia muitas partes do corpo do espadachim que não estivessem maculadas por seus golpes. Sentou-se no piso frio, recostando-se na banheira de costas para Aya, não conseguia olhar para as marcas que havia deixado em seu koi. 

Remoía a culpa por tudo que estava acontecendo com Aya, ele havia causado tudo aquilo e não havia nada que aliviasse sua consciência. Seu maior medo era perder o espadachim para outro, mas se continuasse assim acabaria perdendo Aya de qualquer forma. Tinha que mudar antes que acabasse matando o ruivo, suas crises de ciúme estavam ficando cada vez pior e sempre sem motivo nenhum. 

Depois que batia em Aya sempre se arrependia, mas agora via que aquilo não era o suficiente, teria que se controlar para não machucar o ruivo mais. Tinham que continuar suas vidas e deixar o passado para trás, mas não conseguia. Só de pensar em Aya com Schuldig seu sangue fervia, a simples lembrança do alemão o deixava furioso. Por mais que tentasse nunca perdoaria o ruivo por aquele erro, a traição sempre seria um fantasma na relação deles. 

Só despertou de suas divagações quando ouviu Aya sussurrar seu nome. Afastou aqueles pensamentos que sempre o faziam perder a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no ruivo. Tentaria de verdade salvar o que restava de seu relacionamento, não iria deixar que Schuldig ganhasse no final. 

"Yohji?!", murmurou Aya outra vez, olhando apreensivo para o loiro que permanecia em silêncio. 

"O que foi, Aya?", perguntou Yohji preocupado. Se Aya não se sentisse bem iria levá-lo para o hospital, por mais que soubesse o quanto o ruivo odiava hospitais. 

"Por que estou aqui?", perguntou Aya confuso. Suas últimas recordações eram do quarto de Ken, não se lembrava de ter ido para o banheiro. 

"Você estava queimando em febre, achamos que um banho ajudaria a baixar a febre e ajudou", respondeu Yohji sorrindo ajudando Aya a sair da banheira e se secar. 

Aya não falou nada apesar de estar confuso com a reação de Yohji, não conseguia lembrar da última vez que seu koi havia sido tão carinhoso com ele fora da cama. O ruivo esboçou um leve protesto quando Yohji pegou-o no colo para levá-lo para o quarto, mas como estava muito fraco e dolorido deixou-se levar. 

"Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer, Aya", disse Yohji se afastando depois que havia acomodado Aya na cama. 

"Não vá...", murmurou Aya segurando o pulso de Yohji impedindo-o de se afastar. 

"Eu já volto, não vou demorar mais do que alguns minutos", falou Yohji sorrindo. 

"Fique comigo", pediu Aya mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava achando que tudo não passava de um sonho ou talvez estivesse delirando por causa da febre, mas qualquer que fosse o motivo queria que aquele Yohji carinhoso e atencioso não o deixasse sozinho. 

Sem nenhuma palavra Yohji deitou-se com Aya na cama, mas procurou deixar as cobertas entre eles para não deixar o ruivo desconfortável. Teve que se conter para não rir, há pouco tempo atrás a razão de sua existência era infernizar a vida do espadachim de todas as formas possíveis. 'Mas agora tudo seria diferente', pensou Yohji abraçando Aya com carinho antes de adormecer. 

Omi desistiu de tentar resistir e envolveu o jogador com seus braços, rolaram na cama trocando deliciosos beijos, até que Omi conseguiu posicionar-se sobre o corpo de Ken beijando-o cheio de desejo. Fazendo suas mãos explorarem calidamente o corpo do ex-amante.

"Espere, Omi... Será como nos velhos tempos", avisou Ken fazendo-se ficar novamente por cima dele.

"O que quer dizer?", murmurou Omi ofegante.

O jogador ao perceber aqueles olhos tão confusos sorriu malicioso e não tardou a responder-lhe, "Quero dizer que eu vou possuir você, Omi. Não o contrario. Tenho certeza que você ainda gosta assim e vou faze-lo lembrar de como isso é bom".

Omi enrubesceu na mesma hora e vendo aquilo Ken finalmente pode reconhecer o seu verdadeiro Omi, aquele a quem amava e desejou ter consigo durante todos aqueles anos.

Enquanto isso o Omi do passado acabava de chegar ao hotel, explodindo de vontade de contar ao playboy tudo o que havia descoberto naquela manhã, mesmo que ele não entendesse uma única palavra do que dissesse, mas ainda assim o faria, porque mais importante do que faze-lo entender como tudo havia acontecido era mostrar ao loiro que agora teriam uma chance e isso fazia o coração do loirinho pular de tanta alegria.

Ken abraçou Omi aprofundando o beijo, ansioso demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Buscou a língua naquela boca macia, faminto por saciar todo o desejo que possuía. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Omi e mordiscou de leve o pescoço fazendo-o gemer baixinho. A respiração de ambos foi ficando cada vez mais pesada, alterada pela excitação que sentiam. O Jogador se afastou um pouco para retirar sua roupa. Omi o ajudou na tarefa de livrar-se das vestes que naquele momento parecia tão difícil, depois começou a tirar a própria roupa, mas o jogador fez questão de fazer aquilo ele mesmo. Era muito prazeroso despir seu koi lentamente e vislumbrar cada parte daquele delicado corpo. Omi arfou ao sentir a língua de Ken percorrer um de seus mamilos enquanto uma das mãos pressionava levemente seu sexo completamente rijo de plena excitação, por mais que quisesse agora não poderiam mais parar. Rendeu-se definitivamente aquele desejo de entrega, aquela vontade de ser possuído por quem amava, que há muito tempo não sentia. Levou as mãos à nuca do jogador e deixou os cabelos sedosos enroscaram entre seus dedos num carinho gostoso.

Os lábios voltaram a se enroscarem fervorosamente e Omi derreteu-se quase que completamente quando sentiu Ken posicionado-se entre suas pernas e pressionando o membro túrgido de desejo contra sua entrada. O jogador foi penetrando-o lentamente, queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento que há muito tempo havia esperado. Omi protestou inicialmente e demorou um pouco para acostumar-se com aquela invasão, mas depois permitiu-se aproveitar de todo o prazer que Ken queria lhe dar. O ritmo das investidas foi aumentando rapidamente, tudo que queriam agora era estarem juntos, unidos.

"Ahnnn... Ken. Eu... continue...", murmurou Omi puxando Ken mais para junto de si demonstrando o quanto o queria naquele momento.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes e se forçou mais para dentro de Omi aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas. O vai e vem continuou até que Ken percebeu que não poderia mais se segurar preenchendo assim todo o interior de seu parceiro com seu sêmen. Omi também veio logo em seguida deixando escapar um jato de liquido quente nas próprias mãos.

"Omi...você continua perfeito...", disse Ken acariciando as bochechas rosadas de Omi e deslizando gentilmente para fora de seu corpo dentando-se ao lado dele. Omi suspirou profundamente e foi acolhido carinhosamente nos braços do jogador. Ficaram assim abraçados um bom tempo até que o celular tocou na cabeceira da cama, Ken sentou-se para atender. Um sorriso de satisfação estava estampado em seus lábios provocado pela maravilhosa visão de Omi deitado ao seu lado.

"Mochi mochi", atendeu o jogador com a voz animada.

"Ken, sou eu... Omi", disse o chibi do outro lado da linha.

"Ah, oi...", o jogador empalideceu respondendo num misto de secura e constrangimento.

A versão futura de Omi se levantou um pouco na cama, prestando atenção na conversa de Ken com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. O jogador o olhou muito sem graça.

O chibi estranhou aquela falta de empolgação do ex-amante no telefone. Aquilo demonstrava que alguma coisa não estava bem.

"Ken, eu preciso lhe contar o que aconteceu. Estou tão feliz, você nem imagina o quanto. Quero ver você! Por favor, venha até aqui", disparou o menino no telefone sem conseguir controlar sua euforia.

"Eu... agora não posso... Conversaremos outra hora", respondeu ele, tentando disfarçar, sabia que o olhar desconfiado do Omi do futuro estava sobre ele e não podia deixar que esse percebesse qualquer coisa.

Mas a verdade é que tinha sido pego de surpresa por aquela voz tão doce no telefone. Agora sabia como Aya se sentia em relação aos dois Yohjis, não era realmente muito fácil lidar com aquilo. Como contaria ao chibi que havia dormido com sua versão futura? E porque não contar? Afinal eles eram a mesma pessoa e tinha certeza que o menino o apoiaria, no entanto esses pensamentos ainda eram confusos para ele.

"Quem está com você, Ken?", interpelou o garoto já tentando achar uma explicação para aquele comportamento.

"Ninguém...", respondeu ele.

"Ninguém?... está tudo bem com o Aya?", insistiu o loirinho.

"Sim, claro", mentiu o jogador. Não poderia contar a Omi que havia encontrado Aya passando mal, não na frente do outro Omi, isso só o deixaria desconfiado. Tão logo tivesse uma chance iria ao hotel e contaria ao chibi tudo o que havia acontecido.

"Certo, não pode falar agora, não é? Tudo bem, é... a gente conversa quando você tiver um tempo", respondeu o garoto com a voz decepcionada.

Quando Ken desligou o telefone, o jovem rapaz o encarou dando-lhe um ultimo beijo.

"Preciso ir", disse Omi. Aquele telefonema o havia despertado daquele sonho, agora era hora de encarar novamente a realidade e ela não era nem um tanto bonita.

"Por que? Quero ficar mais um pouco com você".

"Porque já é tarde... e...", explicou Omi abaixando os olhos. "Sena... já está na hora dele chegar da escola".

"Sena... claro", murmurou o jogador em meio sua decepção, havia se esquecido completamente do garoto. "Eu acho que ele vai entender".

"Eu não vou contar para ele", Omi não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos.

"Como não vai contar?", espantou-se o jogador.

"Não vou contar. Isso que aconteceu entre nós não devia ter acontecido. Sena ainda é muito menino e não quero magoa-lo", respondeu o jovem.

"Então você se arrependeu? Eu pensei que me amava", insistiu o jogador sendo possuído por uma enorme onda de frustração.

"Não, não me arrependi e eu ainda te amo muito. Mas eu fiz minha escolha no dia em que fiz de Sena meu amante. Não seria justo com ele agora", Omi queria que o jogador compreendesse que não era arrependimento que estava sentindo e sim culpa.

"E seria justo com a gente, Omi??", ponderou o moreno.

"A vida deixou de ser justa conosco no dia daquela maldita missão. E não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Eu... sinto muito", sentenciou Omi deixando o quarto.

"Merda!!! Porque as coisas têm que ser desse jeito!!", esbravejou Ken num misto de revolta, decepção e sensação de impotência.

Enquanto Omi e Ken discutiam sobre o que havia acontecido sobre suas vidas. Kyou havia montado guarda na porta do quarto de Ken, estava afastado apenas o suficiente para que sua vigília não parecesse tão evidente aos olhos alheios. Todo seu ser ardeu de puro ódio quando viu Omi entrar no quarto do jogador e decidiu ficar ali e esperar para ver quão demorada seria aquela "conversa" dos dois. Mas seu ódio se aplacava ainda mais a cada hora que se passava. Não era possível que eles estivessem apenas conversando. E no meio de todas as suas especulações sobre o que aqueles dois poderiam estar fazendo naquele quarto observou Sena cruzar com ele no corredor e cumprimenta-lo com um sorriso. Minutos depois o menino estava de volta ainda vestido com o uniforme e com sua pasta na mão.

"Kyou-kun, você sabe onde está Omi-kun? Eu já o procurei em toda parte e não o encontro", perguntou Sena educadamente.

Kyou sorriu um sorriso cínico. O ódio que o consumia era tanto que nem se importou com os comentários maldosos que diria a seguir. "Sei sim. Está bem ali", respondeu apontando para o quarto do jogador.

"No quarto de Ken-kun? Mas o que ele está fazendo lá?", indagou confuso.

Kyou quase quis gargalhar da ingenuidade da pergunta do garoto e se não estivesse tão tomado pelo ciúme até poderia ter sentido pena dele.

"Eles devem estar conversando sobre alguma missão", concluiu Sena antes mesmo de Kyou responder-lhe qualquer coisa.

O sorriso do menino irritou Kyou, na verdade qualquer coisa seria capaz de irrita-lo naquele momento. "Eu acho que eles não estão 'conversando' não. Se estão, é uma conversa muito demorada. Demorada de verdade".

"O que você está tentando insinuar? Sabe muito bem que Omi-kun jamais faria isso", Sena estava convencido de que Kyou só estava tentando chateá-lo com aquilo.

"Pois não é isso que parece", avisou Kyou apontando para a porta do quarto quando esta se abriu.

Omi saiu apressado do quarto do jogador, tão preocupado em ajeitar sua roupa e seus cabelos um tanto desarrumados que nem mesmo notou a presença dos dois jovens no corredor seguindo para o outro lado indo para o próprio quarto. Sena ficou espantado, amedrontado com a possibilidade de Kyou estar dizendo a verdade.

"Eu avisei. É Sena... parece que seus dias de namoradinho do chefe chegaram ao fim", disse Kyou deixando Sena sozinho a refletir sobre tudo aquilo.

"Não... isso não pode ser mesmo verdade", balbuciou o menino para si mesmo.

Ao entrar no quarto Omi sentou-se na cama pensativo, mas sua reflexão não durou mais que alguns minutos, logo Sena já havia entrado no aposento sorrindo lhe como sempre. Isso só fazia Omi sentir-se ainda mais culpado.

"Já chegou da escola?", perguntou Omi meio que automaticamente, pois a resposta àquela pergunta parecia extremamente óbvia.

"Sim, já cheguei faz um tempo. Eu tenho um monte de novidades para te contar", respondeu o menino quase que correndo para cima de Omi e pulando em cima dele. Isso já era um hábito, um hábito que Omi gostava, talvez essa fosse a maneira do menino de demonstrar que sentira saudades enquanto esteve fora. Mas naquele dia Omi o deteve.

"Se chegou faz tempo por que não trocou ainda o uniforme?", questionou o rapaz mais velho.

"Porque eu achei que você quisesse me ajudar a fazer isso", respondeu o menino enquanto lhe abraçava.

Omi manteve-se impassível, mostrando-se bem pouco interessado na proposta do garoto. Ele sabia que quando Sena agia assim era porque queria atenção e carinho, embora nunca conseguissem ter se limitado apenas aos carinhos. Em outra ocasião Omi acharia aquilo muito bom, mas hoje não, não depois de ter estado na cama do jogador.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", disse Sena estranhando o jeito de seu koi.

"Não, não aconteceu nada. Só... estou preocupado, só isso", respondeu ele.

"Preocupado com o que?".

"Assuntos da organização. Não tem que se incomodar com isso", respondeu Omi fugindo de todas as maneiras possíveis do toque do pequeno amante.

"Mesmo? Deixa eu fazer uma massagem... Você parece muito tenso", ofereceu Sena já tirando o casaco de Omi.

"Não, não precisa", impediu o jovem detendo-lhe as mãos. Sabia o que Sena pretendia depois daquela inocente massagem, mas hoje não estava disposto, o que o fazia sentir-se ainda pior, pois em todo o tempo que já estavam juntos não havia rejeitado seu amante uma única vez.

"Só preciso descansar um pouco", prosseguiu Omi retirando os sapatos e deitando-se na cama sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa. "Não quer descansar um pouco também?", convidou Omi esticando os braços para que o menino se acomodasse entre eles.

"Mas... eu não estou com sono", Sem conseguir esconder a frustração em seu olhar o menino juntou-se a Omi na cama procurando o conforto do seu abraço. E enquanto deixava o rosto repousar sobre o peito de seu amante também deixava formar-se uma única certeza em seus pensamentos, Kyou não havia mentido. Agora Sena sabia disso. 

**Continua...**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Fevereiro de 2003 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	11. Parte XI

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte XI **

Yohji fitou o menino loiro encolhido na cadeira perto da janela. O rostinho parecia estranhamente tomado pela tristeza e o playboy não conseguiu evitar sentir pena dele. Aproximou-se devagar e agachou na frente do menino. 

"O que foi, chibi?", perguntou bastante preocupado. "Porque está com essa cara? Você estava tão feliz antes". 

"Ele não veio ontem, Yohji-kun. E acho que também não virá hoje", respondeu quase em um murmúrio lembrando-se que já haviam se passado dois dias desde que falara com Ken no telefone.

"Por que você não liga para ele? Ele pode ter tido algum problema, uma missão talvez", Yohji tentava justificar, apesar de achar aquilo muito estranho, pois também estava preocupado sem noticias de Aya, mas não queria deixar o garoto ainda mais triste do que já estava. 

"Não, não vou ligar. Não vou agüentar ele me dispensando outra vez no telefone", respondeu amargo. A verdade era que tinha ficado muito sentido com a maneira que Ken o havia tratado no celular. 

"Então é mesmo isso... Eu já imaginava. Omi, não fique assim, ele deve ter tido um motivo para agir desse jeito", disse Yohji carinhoso. 

"Sim... talvez ele tenha descoberto que não me ama mais. Ou quem sabe ele não queira mais me ver agora que já conseguiu o que queria". 

"Pare com isso. Omi!", retrucou o playboy energicamente segurando o garoto pelos ombros. "Você sabe muito bem que o Ken ama você. Ele não é do tipo canalha, nem que se aproveita da situação e você sabe muito bem disso". 

"Mas... então por que...?", insistiu o loirinho tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas. 

Neste instante a campainha tocou interrompendo os dois. Omi esfregou os olhos tentando esconder os vestígios do choro enquanto Yohji foi abrir a porta. 

"Desculpe vir a essa hora, mas é que estava muito difícil sair do Koneko sem levantar suspeitas", explicou-se Ken. "O Omi está aí, Yohji?". 

O loiro o olhou sério dando passagem a ele e apontou a figura frágil do menino que continuava encolhido na mesma cadeira. Ken se aproximou de Omi e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente, no entanto Omi não reagiu. 

"E então? O que foi que aconteceu que você parecia tão eufórico no telefone aquele dia?", perguntou o jogador com um sorriso, não tinha a menor idéia de como sua fria reação havia magoado o loirinho. 

"Nada, só que já descobri uma maneira de voltarmos para casa", disse desanimado. 

"Como nada? Se você descobriu mesmo isso é maravilhoso, Omi!", retrucou o moreno feliz com a noticia. 

"Tem razão, logo você estará livre de mim", concordou com a voz carregada de mágoa. 

"O que você está dizendo?", perguntou Ken confuso. "Não era isso que você tanto queria? Poder consertar as coisas? Estou feliz por isso e não porque você vai embora. De onde você tirou uma idéia dessas?". 

"Eu pensei que você não me quisesse mais depois que nos falamos no telefone", respondeu baixinho. 

"Desculpa interromper... Mas é só pra avisar que eu vou sair para fumar um pouco enquanto vocês conversam", disse Yohji já saindo pela porta. Iria dar um pouco de privacidade aqueles dois para que discutissem aquilo mais à vontade. 

"Omi... não é nada disso. Eu sei que te devo uma explicação, mas é que aconteceram muitas coisas e não tive outra escolha. Mas nunca me passou pela cabeça ficar longe de você, entendeu bem?", falou o jogador apressado. Não podia deixar Omi concluir aquelas tolices. 

"Ahnn... Ken... Que bom", suspirou Omi abraçando seu koi e beijando de leve os lábios. "Então, por favor, me diga o que foi que aconteceu". 

O jogador começou a contar tudo o que havia se passado nos últimos dois dias. Contou como havia encontrado Aya passado mal quando chegou em casa e como Yohji havia se revelado um companheiro cuidadoso desde então, sem também esquecer de Kyou que parecia ficar no seu encalço muito mais do que de costume. 

"Mas então Aya está sozinho com Yohji? Isso não é perigoso, Ken?", ponderou Omi preocupado, se o loiro resolvesse ter mais um surto psicótico Ken não estaria lá agora para defender Aya. 

"Acho que não tem problema. Aya está bem melhor agora e Yohji realmente cuidou muito bem dele, parece que ele realmente se arrependeu do que fez e decidiu mudar". 

"Entendi, mas é melhor você não se descuidar, nunca se sabe. Yohji-kun não vai gostar nenhum pouco de saber que Aya-kun está perto daquele louco novamente. Acho que vou ter que arrumar um jeito de contar isso para ele sem deixá-lo furioso", disse Omi resignado. 

"É, eu sei, mas sei também que ninguém pode fazer isso melhor do que você", concordou sorrindo e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Então foi por isso que não me procurou? Era o Yohji que estava com você no dia do meu telefonema então?", questionou o chibi procurando compreender toda aquela situação. 

"Na verdade não", respondeu Ken sem jeito, não sabia como explicar aquilo. "Eu... eu estava com você". 

"Comigo? Como assim?", Omi não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. 

"É que eu e você... nós dois... bem... aconteceu, Omi", respondeu o jogador nervoso. 

"Aconteceu o que? Eu não estou entendendo", na verdade Omi entendia, mas queria ter certeza que não estava se enganado.

"Bom, naquele dia você me procurou, então eu acabei falando de algumas coisas que eu sabia. Nós discutimos e no fim acabamos juntos na cama. Foi isso...", explicou Ken quase em um desabafo. "Quando você ligou ainda estávamos juntos e eu não podia falar nada àquela hora". 

O loirinho sorriu, mal podendo acreditar que o motivo de toda aquela confusão havia sido ele mesmo. 

"Não está zangado?", perguntou o jogador meio tímido. 

"Claro que não! Era comigo que você estava e isso me deixa muito feliz. Isso quer dizer que ainda nos amamos de verdade, Ken, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu", respondeu Omi sorrindo abertamente. 

"Mas não é tão simples assim, meu amor. Nós não reatamos nosso relacionamento", avisou o jogador se afastando um pouco. "Você não quis. Disse que ainda me amava, mas não queria magoar seu amante". 

"Eu... eu sinto muito", disse Omi abaixando a cabeça. "Compreenda que isso deve ser uma situação muito difícil para mim". 

"Eu sei...", concordou Ken, ainda quando se lembrava disso não conseguia disfarçar a frustração em seu rosto. 

"Mas prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso! Eu vou sim! Eu já sei como voltar para casa. Vou conseguir, você vai ver!!", anunciou Omi todo confiante. 

"Eu sei que vai. Confio muito em você", disse Ken tomando Omi em seus braços e beijando-o intensamente. 

Yohji desceu para fumar deixando os dois a sós. Estava curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo no Koneko, mas primeiro deixaria que os dois conversassem em paz. Eles tinham muito para falar um para o outro, não queria que o chibi ficasse triste por algum mal-entendido entre eles. Porém assim que tivesse resolvido seus problemas Ken teria que contar como estavam às coisas na floricultura e como estava Aya, estava morrendo de saudades do ruivo. 

Sorriu ao perceber que seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para o espadachim, não importando a situação. Nunca havia parado para pensar que aquela relação que tinha tudo para dar errado era perfeita, não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Aya. Tinham que arrumar o passado para que não acabasse como seu eu do futuro. 

Apagando o cigarro Yohji resolveu dar uma volta para dar alguns minutos para Ken e Omi, sua vontade era dar uma passada no Koneko, mas era muito arriscado e no momento a última coisa que precisavam era que ele fizesse alguma tolice. 

Omi explicou a Ken tudo o que havia descoberto sobre a viagem de volta no tempo, falou de todas as suas expectativas, mas ainda lhe faltava planejar como executar tudo o que pretendia. 

"Então ainda preciso reunir informações mais exatas sobre rotas e localizações... e isso pode levar algum tempo. Mas o difícil vai ser conseguirmos um avião. Sei que seria muito fácil invadirmos um hangar e roubar um, mas... eu realmente não queria fazer isso...", continuou Omi um pouco preocupado com aquilo. 

"Acho que posso resolver isso", avisou o jogador. 

"Resolver isso como? O que está pretendendo, Ken?", questionou Omi intrigado. Onde será que o moreno iria arrumar um avião para aquela situação? 

"Nada de mais. Só que acho que sei quem pode resolver esse problema. Confie em mim", pediu Ken com um sorriso. "Agora preciso ir". 

"Já? Mas tão rápido? Eu queria que ficasse mais um pouco", respondeu Omi decepcionado. 

"Eu sei, mas pense que quando isso tudo acabar vamos poder ficar juntos novamente". 

"Espero que sim", e dizendo isso Omi deixou que seus lábios se juntassem aos de Ken num beijo apaixonado. 

Sorrindo Yohji entrou no quarto, tinha quase certeza que pegaria os dois amantes ainda na cama e sabia que Omi ficaria muito embaraçado, isso era o que o motivava a entrar tão sorrateiramente. Era divertido ver o chibi envergonhado, Omi nunca conseguia disfarçar seu desconforto quando era pego naquelas situações. 

Porém seu sorriso esvaeceu quando encontrou Omi debruçado sobre alguns livros que havia conseguido na biblioteca. Ken não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Aquilo só podia significar que tinham más noticias para ele, algo que Ken não tinha coragem para contar e havia sobrado para Omi. 

"Quais são as novidades no Koneko?", perguntou Yohji dissimulado. Estava preparando terreno para pegar Omi de surpresa, não aceitaria que escondessem nada dele. 

"Quase nenhuma, Ken e Omi estão começando a se entender, Kyou continua controlando todos os passos de Ken e contei nossos planos para ele", respondeu Omi evitando olhar nos olhos do homem mais velho. Ainda não havia pensado em uma maneira de contar que Aya estava sozinho com Yohji, sabia que ele não gostaria muito daquela idéia. 

"Só isso? Pensei que depois de dois dias sem notícias ele teria mais para contar", falou Yohji sentando-se de frente para Omi. Sabia que isso deixaria Omi desconfortável e logo ele contaria o que queria saber. 

"Nós nos acertamos também, foi apenas um mal entendido entre nós", contou Omi tentando ganhar tempo. Tinha que evitar que Yohji fizesse algo idiota, como ir ao Koneko matar seu eu do futuro. 

"Hum, que bom que vocês se acertaram", murmurou Yohji distraído. Devia ser algo que o irritaria muito ou Omi não estaria enrolando tanto para contar a verdade. 

"Yohji-kun, eu...Ken... VocêestácuidandodeAya", disse Omi atropelando as palavras. Não tinha como amenizar a notícia, tinha que conseguir colocar na cabeça do loiro que tudo estava bem. 

"O que? Não entendi nada do que você acabou de dizer, fale devagar", pediu Yohji confuso. Omi estava muito estranho, só podia ser alguma notícia relacionada a Aya para o menino estar tão relutante em contar. 

"Aya está com você, na verdade você está cuidando dele", repetiu Omi devagar e observando as reações do homem mais velho. 

"Como Ken deixou uma coisa dessas acontecer?", perguntou Yohji levantando rapidamente e deixando a cadeira cair violentamente no chão. "Ele deixou Aya sozinho com aquele psicótico para vir aqui namorar?". 

"Você está sendo injusto, Yohji-kun", falou Omi magoado. Ken nunca seria egoísta do modo que Yohji o estava acusando. "Ken nunca deixaria Aya com ele senão tivesse certeza de que nada iría acontecer. Aya está em boas mãos, Yohji-kun, pode ter certeza". 

"Não tenho tanta certeza, chibi, mas agora não podemos fazer nada", murmurou Yohji desanimado. De nada adiantaria fazer algo contra seu eu do futuro agora, precisava se concentrar em voltar para seu tempo e evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse. 

"Yohji-kun, você está bem?", perguntou Omi preocupado. Tinha certeza de que quando o loiro soubesse com quem Aya estava ele sairia como um louco para salvar o ruivo, mas para sua surpresa depois da reação irracional inicial ele deixaria as coisas como estavam. 

"Como posso estar bem sabendo que Aya está com aquele louco?", retrucou Yohji acendendo um cigarro. Sabia que o menino esperava que tivesse outra reação, mas tinha que se controlar para não estragar tudo como sempre fazia. "Quero fazer as coisas certas desta vez, Omi. Não posso deixar minhas emoções estragarem tudo outra vez". 

"Não se preocupe, Ken vai ficar de olho em Aya", disse Omi colocando uma mão no braço de Yohji para dar um pouco de apoio para seu amigo. 

Yohji não respondeu nada apenas apagou seu cigarro e deitou na cama para refletir um pouco. Não teria um minuto de paz imaginando o que Aya estava sofrendo neste momento. Havia prometido que iría ajudá-lo e não cumpriria sua promessa 

Ken chegou ao Koneko todo sorridente e logo viu Kyou encostado na porta de seu quarto. 

"O que foi dessa vez?", perguntou Ken impaciente, só ele sabia o quanto odiava toda vez que chegava em casa e Kyou estava lá esperando para fazer mais uma daquelas cotidianas cenas. 

"Nada. Você está tão sorridente. Posso saber onde você esteve e o motivo de tanta alegria?". Perguntou Kyou. 

O jogador o olhou serio e depois quase quis gargalhar. Quem Kyou pensava que era para exigir explicações daquele jeito? 

"Eu imaginei que fosse isso... Será que você não se toca que eu quero que pare de se meter na minha vida?", disse Ken. 

"Ei, calma... Eu só fiquei curioso". 

O jogador queria acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela mania ridícula que Kyou tinha de ficar lhe controlando e acabou tendo uma idéia que o ajudaria a resolver dois problemas de uma única vez. 

"Escuta, Kyou. Já que você parece tão preocupado em tomar conta da vida alheia, será que você saberia me dizer onde se encontra Omi nesse momento?", perguntou Ken irônico e ao mesmo tempo provocativo, percebendo os olhos de Kyou queimarem de raiva. 

"Sei, ele está no quarto dele", respondeu secamente, segurando-se para não xingar Omi de todos os nomes feios que conhecia. 

"Muito obrigado", agradeceu Ken com um sorrisinho sarcástico e foi saindo. 

"Aonde você vai, Ken?". 

"Vou ver Omi", disse parando no corredor, pensando em quanto Kyou devia estar revoltado com aquilo. 

"Mas Sena está com ele. Você não vê que vai atrapalhar os dois, vai? Se liga, Omi está com o amante dele!", esbravejou Kyou frisando bem a ultima parte. 

"Não por muito tempo, meu caro Kyou...", Ken foi em direção ao quarto de Omi deixando para traz aquelas palavras no ar e um Kyou roxo de tanta raiva. 

Quando estava frente ao quarto de Omi pensou seriamente se deveria bater, talvez ele nem se quer quisesse recebê-lo, mas iria tentar. Devia isso ao próprio Omi, faria isso pelo chibi que havia ficado no hotel. 

Sena ouviu as batidas na porta e levantou da cama para abri-la e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu que se tratava de Ken. 

"Boa noite, eu vim falar...", disse o jogador quando foi recepcionado pela figura seria do menino, mas sem nem ao menos ter tempo para terminar de falar teve a porta literalmente batida em sua cara. "Eu hein. O que deu nele?", perguntou para si mesmo estranhando a atitude de Sena. 

"Quem era? Eu ouvi uma batida na porta", perguntou Omi saindo do banheiro. 

"Não era ninguém!", respondeu Sena sem conseguir esconder sua irritação. 

"Como ninguém? Eu ouvi claramente", insistiu o rapaz mais velho. 

"Não era ninguém de importante", respondeu o menino com a cara amarrada e dando de ombros. Na verdade estava morrendo de ciúmes de Ken e achava muito abuso da parte dele ir procurar Omi na sua frente.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo Ken bateu novamente na porta, não deixaria que atitude estúpida de Sena o impedisse de tentar o que tinha em mente. 

"Sena, tem alguém batendo na porta sim", disse Omi com um olhar reprovador. "Quem é?".

"É Ken-kun...", murmurou baixando a cabeça. 

"Sena, vá abrir a porta, por favor", ordenou pausadamente, mostrando o quanto aquilo o havia irritado. 

O menino não retrucou nada, com os ombros encolhidos e contra sua vontade obedeceu indo abrir novamente a porta. Não encarou Ken, apenas o deixou passar. O jogador pediu licença e entrou no quarto indo na direção de Omi que estava sentado na cama. 

"Omi, eu preciso falar com você. É um assunto importante", avisou Ken, não queria correr o risco de ser mandado embora sem antes dizer a que veio. 

"Deve ser mesmo importante, para vir me procurar dessa maneira", disse Omi friamente. "Estou ouvindo". 

"Sim, mas devido à seriedade do assunto... eu gostaria de ter uma conversa em particular", argumentou olhando de lado para Sena. Queria que Omi entendesse que não queria o garoto presente. 

"Sena, nos dê licença", pediu o líder. 

"Ahh, não! Não vou sair! Se vocês querem 'conversar' porque não o fazem em outro lugar? Não vou sair daqui", retrucou o menino nervoso, dirigindo ao jogador o olhar mais hostil que podia ter. 

"Eu mandei você sair", repetiu Omi com calma. 

"Mas, Omi... eu...", Sena ainda insistia. 

"Saia! Vamos!", dessa vez disse Omi mais firmemente. 

Sena até se assustou com aquilo, mas não discutiu. Passou pelo jogador olhando com desprezo, um sentimento que nunca antes havia sentido. "Droga!". 

"O que ele tem?", perguntou Ken depois que o menino saiu. Estava espantado, sabia que Sena estava sempre sorrindo e sendo simpático com todos, mas sabia também que o menino costumava mudar de humor facilmente e ficar irritado quando alguma coisa lhe contrariava. 

"Não sei", respondeu Omi. Estava quase tão surpreso quanto Ken. 

"Você não contou nada para ele, contou? Parece até que ele sabe de alguma coisa... pode ser que...". 

"Não eu não contei. Agora esqueça isso e diga logo o que quer", interrompeu Omi, não queria pensar mais naquele assunto, já estava sofrendo demais para ficar remoendo aquilo. 

"Calma, eu só pensei que...", Ken tentou se explicar mais foi novamente interrompido. 

"Olha, se você veio aqui falar sobre isso melhor ir embora, perdeu seu tempo", esbravejou Omi levantando-se da cama. 

Ken o empurrou fazendo-o sentar novamente, não permitiria que Omi voltasse a tratá-lo daquela maneira. 

"Escute bem! Pare de agir assim comigo!", disse Ken alterado. "Eu sei que você não é assim. E além do mais eu não vim mesmo falar sobre nós". 

"Desculpe...", pediu Omi meio atordoado. Odiava admitir, mas sentia-se vulnerável perante Ken. 

"Eu vim lhe pedir um favor, Omi", disse o jogador ajoelhando-se diante dele e tocando lhe o rosto. 

"Um favor?", retrucou Omi estranhando aquilo. 

"Sim, mas... eu preciso muito de uma coisa. Mas não posso te dizer para o quê", explicou o jogador para Omi que ainda o olhava ressabiado. "Por favor, eu preciso muito. Preciso que me arrume um avião". 

"Um avião?", Omi o olhou com total surpresa. Por que diabos Ken poderia querer um avião? 

"Sim, mas eu preciso para uma coisa e provavelmente não vou poder devolvê-lo depois". 

"Ken, isso está muito estranho. Para que você quer um avião? E como não pode devolvê-lo? O que você vai fazer com ele?". 

"Eu disse que não posso contar", repetiu Ken andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Aproximou-se novamente de Omi segurando-o pelos ombros. "Por favor, eu não estaria pedindo se não fosse importante. Você vai ter que confiar em mim". 

Omi fitou o rosto de Ken por um longo tempo, seu silencio angustiava o jogador que ansiava pela resposta. Desde que soube de toda a verdade Ken não parava de pensar sobre todas as coisas que Omi havia abdicado para protegê-lo e ele nunca fizera nada por Omi todo aquele tempo e agora era sua chance de fazer alguma coisa. 

"Terá seu avião em dois dias", respondeu Omi sem saber o imenso alivio que sentia o jogador nessa hora. "Só espero que não esteja metido em nenhuma confusão". 

"Obrigado, Omi. Nem sei como lhe agradecer", disse Ken aproximando seu rosto do de Omi. 

"Já agradeceu. Agora saia, por favor", pediu Omi virando o rosto, se continuasse com aquilo talvez não conseguisse resistir àqueles lábios que tanto desejava. 

Ken respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, embora decepcionado por Omi continuar a rejeita-lo estava tão feliz por ter conseguido o avião que nem notou o olhar atravessado de Sena para ele quando passou pelo corredor. 

Sentado próximo à janela Yohji observava seu amante adormecido. Desde o dia que havia trazido Aya para o quarto deles não havia saído do seu lado por muito tempo. Durante aquele tempo o espadachim não havia ficado acordado muito tempo, os remédios o deixavam sonolento. Quando pensava no quão perto estivera de perder seu amante lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos, não conseguia acreditar que quase havia matado Aya. 

Estava muito arrependido do que havia feito, mas sabia que teria que reconquistar a confiança de Aya e faria de tudo para conseguir. Tentava entender como a relação deles havia se tornado tão doentia, Aya sempre se sujeitando as suas vontades por culpa e ele sempre humilhando o espadachim mais e mais. 

Sabia que tudo havia começado com Schuldich, mas o alemão não era o único responsável estava na hora de assumir sua culpa naquilo tudo e poder recomeçar com Aya. No começo de sua relação havia traído Aya, mas depois de algumas brigas tudo voltava ao normal. Aya só havia errado uma vez e estava pagando por isso durante muito tempo. Já estava na hora de esquecerem definitivamente do passado, seguir em frente. Porém as coisas só mudariam quando ele conseguisse controlar seu ciúme e sua vontade de dominar Aya. O que sentia pelo ruivo não era amor, era um sentimento de posse, como se Aya fosse algo para ser usado, possuído. 

Um gemido de Aya o despertou de seus devaneios, ele estava acordando e possivelmente com muitas dores. Com cuidado para não assustar o espadachim que ainda se sobressaltava cada vez que ele se aproximava Yohji cruzou o quarto em direção a cama. 

"Aya, meu anjo, você está bem?", perguntou Yohji ao lado da cama. Os hematomas ainda maculavam a pele pálida, relembrando Yohji de seus atos. 

"Sim", murmurou Aya sem olhar para Yohji. Não havia uma parte de seu corpo que não estivesse doendo, mas sabia que o loiro não gostava que demonstrasse nenhuma fraqueza. 

"Não minta para mim, Aya", disse Yohji ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama. "Sei que o efeito do remédio passou algum tempo atrás, mas não quis acordá-lo". 

"Você está cuidando de mim?", perguntou Aya confuso. Lembrava-se de estar no quarto de Ken e dos cuidados do jogador, não sabia ao certo o que Yohji fazia ali com ele. 

A surpresa na voz de seu koi o magoou profundamente, o espadachim parecia não acreditar que ele pudesse fazer algo por ele. Mas há muito tempo não dava motivos para Aya pensar que o amava e se importava com ele, era sua culpa. 

"Sim", respondeu Yohji segurando o rosto de Aya e fazendo-o encará-lo. "Quero que você me perdoe, Aya, por tudo que fiz a você. Sei que sempre falo que me arrependi depois de ter perdido a cabeça, mas desta vez é verdade. Quero mudar antes que eu perca você". 

Aya ficou mudo com as palavras do playboy, parecia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas não conseguia acreditar nele. Sempre era a mesma coisa, primeiro ele lhe batia e depois pedia desculpas e dizia que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria. Estava cansado de viver aquela mentira, apesar de amá-lo de todo seu coração. 

"Diga que me perdoa, Aya, que vai me dar uma nova chance. Quero fazer dar certo entre nós. Preciso que você me ajude a mudar. Por favor, Aya, por favor", implorou Yohji com lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha certeza que Aya não estava acreditando nele, mas provaria que era sincero daquela vez. 

"Yohji, por favor, não chore", pediu Aya confuso. Agora estava errado, Yohji havia se tornado uma pessoa que não chorava e não pedia nada a ninguém, ele mandava. Sua resolução em terminar tudo acabou no momento em que as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do playboy. Não podia deixar Yohji, principalmente quando ele pedia a sua ajuda. 

"Aya, me perdoe", pediu novamente Yohji. "Tudo pode voltar a ser como antes, quando éramos felizes juntos". 

Aya fitou o loiro por um tempo, as palavras lhe faltaram nessa hora, estava perdido entre suas duvidas, pensava no que fazer agora que Yohji lhe pedia uma nova chance. 

**Continua...**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Maio de 2003 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	12. Parte XII

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte XII **

Dois dias haviam se passado e era chegada à hora que Yohji e Omi tanto haviam esperado, iriam voltar para casa. 

"Apresse-se, Yohji-kun. Já escureceu e Ken-kun está nos esperando", pedia o loirinho ansioso enquanto olhava o playboy encostado ao lado da janela bastante desanimado. 

Omi colocou todo o material que havia investigado nos últimos dias dentro de uma maleta, todos os mapas, rotas e cálculos que havia feito. Atravessou o quarto lentamente procurando conter sua própria ansiedade e se dirigiu ao loiro de um jeito afetuoso. 

"Yohji-kun, eu sei que você está preocupado com Aya-kun, mas ficar aí parado de nada vai adiantar. Temos que voltar logo para casa e você vai poder corrigir todos os erros, isso é a única coisa que você pode fazer no momento", tentou anima-lo. 

"Eu sei, Omi", respondeu tentando sorrir ao garoto, mas definitivamente aquilo era muito difícil. 

"Não vai arrumar suas coisas?", perguntou o chibi como se realmente houvesse muita coisa para ser arrumada. 

"Não, já está tudo pronto", respondeu ainda sem muito animo. 

"Então vamos logo, teremos que pegar um transporte público e isso pode demorar um pouco, ou podemos pegar um táxi", comentou o loirinho analisando a melhor maneira de chegarem ao local combinado. "Além do mais ainda temos que pagar a conta no hotel, ou você está pensando em dar um calote?". 

"Até que não seria uma má idéia", respondeu Yohji finalmente dando seu sorriso bem característico. 

"YOHJI KUN!!!", reprovou o menino. 

"Relaxa, chibi. Eu só estava brincando", disse Yohji pegando suas coisas e saindo pela porta seguido por Omi. 

Apesar de tentar aparentar descontração Omi sabia que o homem mais velho estava pensado em Aya, como havia pensado durante os dias em que haviam ficado sem nenhuma notícia do ruivo. Não queria ver o playboy assim, mas não tinha o que fazer, não podia arriscar tudo para que Yohji se despedisse de Aya. Estava confiante que iriam conseguir voltar para casa e arrumar as coisas, assim ele também ficaria com a consciência tranqüila por deixar Aya nas mãos do Yohji do futuro. 

"Vamos, Yohji-kun, antes que você tenha mais alguma idéia brilhante", brincou Omi na dura tarefa de tentar animar Yohji. 

"Hei, chibi", falou Yohji fingindo indignação. Não queria preocupar o menino com seus problemas apesar de ter certeza que Omi sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. 

Os dois dias que tiveram de esperar para conseguirem o avião foram uma tortura para ele, embora tivessem muitas coisas para fazer seus pensamentos sempre estavam no espadachim. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, só pensava no que estava acontecendo com Aya agora que estava sozinho com seu eu psicótico. As palavras de Ken não o aliviavam nem um pouco, sabia que seu eu não era de confiança e que faria algo contra Aya. Sabia também que não devia se torturar com aqueles pensamentos, mas era inevitável. 

Tinha que torcer para que o chibi estivesse certo e que eles voltando para casa conseguissem mudar aquele futuro que até agora tinha se mostrado desastroso. Faria de tudo que fosse possível para arrumar o passado, não permitiria que sua relação com Aya acabasse daquela maneira. 

Inúmeras vezes teve vontade de ir à floricultura e ver Aya, queria se despedir dele, assegurar que tudo ficaria bem e que as coisas voltariam ao normal. Mas de nada adiantava ficar pensando naquilo porque não podia arriscar ser visto pelos outros ou pior ainda pelo seu eu do futuro. 

Resolveu deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado e ajudar o menino a carregar as coisas, quanto antes resolvessem tudo antes voltariam para casa e arrumariam o futuro. 

Ken estava muito nervoso esperando o tempo passar, não queria levantar suspeitas em ninguém e precisava dar um jeito de sair sem que Kyou percebesse ou teria muitos problemas. Havia avisado Aya que naquela noite Yohji e Omi iriam embora, mas o ruivo não havia demonstrado muitas emoções, parecia o antigo líder de Weiss outra vez. 

As horas passaram lentamente prolongando seu sofrimento, só pensava na última conversa que teve com Omi e na possibilidade de tê-lo para si outra vez caso tudo desse certo. Tinha que parar de divagar tanto ou Kyou ficaria muito desconfiado por seu comportamento aéreo. 

"Não quer sair comigo hoje, Ken?", perguntou Kyou pegando Ken de surpresa. Tinha que partir para o ataque logo ou poderia perder Ken para Omi. 

"Não sei nem porque você perde seu tempo, Kyou, não tenho o mínimo interesse em você", respondeu Ken mordaz. De todas as noites Kyou tinha que justamente convidá-lo para sair na noite em que Omi precisava dele? 

"Acalme-se, é só um convite inocente, Ken. Quero mostrar para você que não sou tão mau assim", falou Kyou sorrindo. Tinha que conseguir convencer Ken a sair com ele porque sabia que Omi e Sena sairiam àquela noite e queria mostrar para ele que não adiantava ter esperanças em relação a Omi. 

"Tenho outros planos", cortou Ken áspero. Aquela conversa não levaria a nada, não sairia com Kyou por nada desse mundo. "Agora se me dá licença tenho mais o que fazer". 

Deixando um Kyou muito furioso para trás Ken foi verificar o estoque da loja. Não deixaria de ajudar Omi para sair com Kyou, não existia nenhuma chance daquilo acontecer. 

"Estava pensando em dar um passeio, espero que você não se incomode", falou Aya quando viu Yohji arrumando-se para sair. Tinha que aproveitar um momento em que o playboy estivesse de bom humor. 

Mesmo tendo aceitado as desculpas de Yohji, sabia que ainda demoraria muito tempo para tudo voltar ao normal. Não seria de uma hora para outra que conseguiria provar para Yohji que merecia confiança e que ele por sua vez voltasse a confiar no playboy. Muita coisa havia acontecido durante esses anos para serem esquecidas num piscar de olhos. Tinha que tomar muito cuidado ou tudo seria em vão. Não deixaria de ir se despedir de Yohji e Omi, mas não queria colocar em risco sua relação. 

"Por que não vem comigo?", perguntou Yohji sem dar muita atenção ao ruivo procurando um casaco no armário. 

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de lugares barulhentos. E além do mais ainda não estou muito bem, meu braço ainda me incomoda um pouco, acho melhor não abusar. Quero sair para relaxar um pouco", mentiu Aya tentando ficar calmo. Yohji não podia desconfiar que estava indo se despedir do Yohji do passado. 

"Pode ir, espero que não volte tarde", disse Yohji em tom de advertência. Quando chegasse do clube esperava encontrar seu koi em casa. 

"Não vou demorar, é uma coisa rápida", mentiu Aya outra vez. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria, mas estava tranqüilo porque quando Yohji saía sempre chegava ao amanhecer. 

"Então pode ir. Estou saindo daqui a pouco", avisou Yohji dando os últimos retoques no visual. 

Apressado e com medo que Yohji mudasse de idéia Aya saiu do quarto quase correndo, não podia se arriscar com seu koi, sabia que ele era muito voluntarioso. Quase esbarrou em Kyou quando descia as escadas. 

"Ei, aonde você vai sem Yohji?", perguntou Kyou recuperando-se do encontrão. 

"Não é de sua conta", retrucou Aya sem dar atenção a Kyou. Não gostava do modo como Kyou vivia se intrometendo na vida de todos. 

"Yohji sabe que você está saindo ou resolveu fugir dele?", insistiu Kyou. Primeiro Ken o recusava dizendo que tinha outro plano e agora o espadachim estava saindo, aquilo era muito suspeito. 

"Por que você não cuida de sua vida?", perguntou Aya irritado. Sem esperar uma resposta foi para a garagem e saiu deixando Kyou para trás. 

Algum tempo depois Kyou encontrou Ken saindo, desta vez preferiu não abordar o jogador para não provocar mais sua sorte. Tinha que evitar confrontar Ken ou nunca teria uma chance com ele. Mas ficou desconfiado quando viu que o jogador saiu na mesma direção que Aya, isso era uma coisa que o playboy tinha que ficar sabendo. 

"O que você quer, Kyou?", perguntou Yohji quando saiu do quarto e encontrou Kyou parado na frente da porta. Havia ficado incomodado quando viu Ken saindo todo arrumado do quarto pouco tempo atrás, sabia que o jogador não tinha uma vida social muito intensa. 

"Nada, por que iria querer algo?", desconversou Kyou. "Qual a grande ocasião?". 

"Do que você está falando?", perguntou Yohji descendo as escadas dando pouca importância ao outro homem. 

"Ken e Aya saíram juntos, pensei que fosse alguma ocasião especial", respondeu Kyou fingindo-se de desinteressado. Sabia que Yohji morderia a isca. 

"Ken e Aya saíram juntos?", perguntou Yohji parando e virando-se para Kyou. Se aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira Kyou se daria muito mal. 

"Não tenho certeza, mas você também viu que Ken saiu pouco tempo depois de Aya e os dois foram na mesma direção", respondeu Kyou dando de ombros e se afastando. Com certeza aquilo serviria para irritar o playboy e tirar o espadachim do caminho de Ken durante muito tempo. 

Fumegando de ódio Yohji atirou o cigarro no chão e foi para seu carro, Aya tinha muitas coisas para explicar aquela noite. Não podia ser uma simples coincidência ele e o jogador terem decidido sair na mesma noite. Conseguiria as respostas nem que tivesse que arrancá-las de Aya. 

Chegaram no ponto de encontro, mas não havia ninguém. Alias não havia nada por perto, era uma pista clandestina afastada da cidade, aquele tipo de lugar no meio do nada. Omi olhou no relógio e constatou que Ken não estava atrasado, ele e Yohji é que haviam chegado um pouco antes da hora combinada. 

"Não imaginava que Kritiker tivesse um lugar como esse", disse Omi analisando tudo em sua volta. 

"É, mas parece que você vai ter que saber de tudo isso um dia. Afinal é você quem manda na organização agora", comentou Yohji desejando que Ken chegasse logo, queria colocar logo um fim naquilo tudo. 

"Sim e isso me assusta muito", respondeu Omi ouvindo o barulho de uma moto se aproximando. "Deve ser ele". 

O coração de Omi batia descompassado quando Ken desligou a moto. Apesar de saber que era sua única opção uma pequena parte de si queria ficar com o jogador naquele futuro imperfeito. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para impedir que Ken sofresse outra vez. 

Ao lado de Omi Yohji tentava esconder sua decepção, tinha alimentado muitas esperanças de que Aya viesse se despedir. Queria ver uma última vez seu koi antes de ir. Ainda não aceitava o fato de que o futuro deles havia se tornado aquele pesadelo por sua culpa. Porém agora não adiantava ficar ali se lamentando, tinha que se redimir arrumando o passado. Ou, como pensou com amargura, não estraga-lo com seu ciúme doentio. 

"Vamos, Yohji-kun, Ken-kun chegou com as chaves do hangar. Estamos indo para casa finalmente", falou Omi tentando animar o homem mais velho. 

"Certo, chibi, vamos para casa", concordou Yohji desanimado. Sorriu com tristeza quando Omi atirou-se nos braços de Ken, apesar de sempre tentar ser forte pelos outros Omi era muito carente. 

Ficou preocupado quando escutou um carro se aproximando, nada o impediria de voltar para casa e mudar o passado. Afastou-se do casal discretamente, não queria preocupar o chibi. Livraria-se do intruso sem que os dois vissem. 

Com cuidado esgueirou-se até a moto de Ken, preparou seu arame e encostado em uma árvore esperou que a pessoa se aproximasse. Após alguns minutos começou a duvidar de sua sanidade, não havia ninguém por ali, estava ficando paranóico como seu eu do futuro. Quando estava prestes a voltar ouviu um graveto se partindo. Todos seus músculos se contraíram devido à tensão, tinha que se livrar logo de quem os estava espionando. 

No momento em que a pessoa passou pela árvore Yohji surpreendeu-a e segurou o arame contra a garganta do intruso. Não hesitaria em matar quem estivesse em seu caminho, principalmente porque seu futuro e de seus amigos dependia dele. 

"Um movimento e corto sua garganta", avisou Yohji segurando a pessoa com força. A escuridão o impedia de ver quem era a pessoa que segurava. "Quem é você e o que faz aqui?". 

"Vim me despedir de você", sussurrou Aya tenso. O arame estava encostando em seu pescoço, mal podia respirar sem se cortar. 

"Aya!", exclamou Yohji recolhendo seu arame e abraçando o ruivo. Não conseguia acreditar que o espadachim estava em seus braços. Seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas quando o espadachim o beijou. 

"Você não vai ter problemas por ter vindo aqui?", perguntou Yohji preocupado abraçando Aya com força. Não precisou mencionar quais seriam os problemas, porque ambos sabiam bem quais eram. 

"Não, ele me deixou sair", confessou Aya envergonhado. Sentia-se desconfortável falando sobre aquele assunto com o loiro. "Mas mesmo que ele não tivesse deixado eu viria. Não poderia deixá-lo ir sem me despedir. Você tornou tudo mais suportável, você fez tudo valer a pena novamente". 

"Aya...", murmurou Yohji emocionado. Outra vez seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas. Não esperava uma declaração daquelas, muito menos porque ele era o culpado por tanto sofrimento. "Aya, eu sinto...". 

Aya o beijou para silenciar seus protestos, com aquele gesto simples queria demonstrar que não o culpava por nada que havia acontecido. Sabia que tinham pouco tempo juntos, por isso não queria desperdiçar esse momento precioso com palavras. Yohji deixou as desculpas de lado e correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão. Por alguns minutos queria esquecer toda aquela loucura e entregar-se aquele beijo. 

"Yohji-kun, onde você está? Temos que ir", chamou Omi com urgência. Temia que o playboy tivesse ido atrás de Aya na floricultura. 

"Já estou indo", avisou Yohji separando-se de Aya relutante. 

"Aya-kun!", exclamou Omi surpreso quando viu Yohji e Aya se aproximando de mãos dadas. Não espera mais ver o espadachim, achava que ele não viesse se despedir deles. 

"Pensei que não viria", falou Ken sorrindo ao ver o playboy mais animado. 

"Vim pelo caminho mais longo e tive que deixar o carro no fim da estrada", explicou Aya embaraçado por ter sido flagrado pelos dois. 

"Porshes não são carros feitos para trilhas como esta", comentou Ken tentando imaginar onde Aya tinha deixado seu carro. "Seria mais fácil se você tivesse vindo comigo de moto". 

"E mais perigoso", complementou Aya lembrando-se da implicância que Yohji tinha com o jogador. Não podia colocar em risco a relativa paz que havia conseguido com seu koi. 

"Vamos, temos que ir logo, não temos tempo a perder", disse Omi mudando de assunto. Não queria que Yohji ficasse preocupado por deixar Aya com seu eu psicótico, não naquele momento. 

"Não sei para que você precisa de mim", resmungou Yohji contrariado. Desejava aproveitar o tempo que restava com Aya sem ter que se preocupar com mais nada. 

"Yohji-kun, preciso de toda ajuda possível para sairmos o mais rápido possível daqui", repreendeu-o Omi tentando esconder um sorriso ao ver o playboy se comportando normalmente outra vez. Sabia porque Yohji não queria ajudar, pois ele também queria ficar com Ken, mas tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer como voltar para casa e arrumar aquela bagunça. 

Mesmo contra sua vontade seguiu Omi e Ken até o hangar sem soltar a mão de Aya. 

Em menos de meia hora o avião estava pronto para decolar. Havia sido mais fácil do que Omi imaginava. Caso tudo continuasse a favor deles logo estariam em casa a tempo de evitarem que aquele futuro se tornasse realidade. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil de tudo, se despedir de Ken. 

Omi virou-se para seu koi e sem conseguir suportar a dor que sentia em seu peito baixou os olhos. Uma mão acariciou seu rosto com gentileza, um toque suave ao qual Omi já conhecia, o mesmo toque que o fizera se derreter por tantas vezes. 

"Ei, que carinha triste é essa, Omi", disse o jogador cheio de ternura. Por mais que Omi tentasse disfarçar Ken sempre sabia o que se passava com o seu pequeno amante. "Eu gosto bem mais quando você está sorrindo". 

"Todos gostam mais quando eu sorrio...", balbuciou Omi meio amargo, estava difícil de lidar com toda aquela situação. 

"Omi, você sabe que comigo é diferente, não sabe?", dizendo isso Ken beijou Omi com vontade, com toda paixão que merecia um beijo de despedida. Porém Ken não queria acreditar que aquele seria o ultimo beijo entre os dois. Ele confiava no loirinho para mudar tudo aquilo, ele acreditava cegamente nisso, precisava disso para continuar vivendo. 

Quando os lábios se afastaram Omi agarrou-se a Ken e o abraçou cheio de urgência. Como se não se separar fosse o seu único desejo naquele instante e realmente era. 

"Ken... eu... eu quero que saiba que nunca vou desistir de você, não importa o que aconteça eu não vou desistir de você", enfatizou Omi. "Eu nunca mais vou permitir que afastem você de mim. Eu perdi tudo em minha vida, mas não vou perder você, isso eu não vou". 

"Omi... Eu te amo". 

"Odeio deixar você aqui, com aquele psicótico", falou Yohji puxando Aya de encontro ao seu tórax e beijando-o na testa. "Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer com você". 

"Não se preocupe, as coisas melhoraram entre nós", contou Aya. Após tantas promessas vazias de seu koi, queria acreditar que daquela vez ele estivesse falando sério, mas não podia expor suas preocupações para o playboy. 

"Desta vez farei tudo certo, pode ter certeza", prometeu Yohji desta vez deixando que as lágrimas que havia segurado antes rolassem pela sua face bronzeada. "Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu prometo". 

"Yohji, não precisa prometer nada, eu acredito em você", murmurou Aya enxugando as lágrimas do loiro. "Foi tudo culpa do Schuldig, não fique se culpando". 

"Não, Aya. Ponha de uma vez em sua cabeça, foi tudo minha culpa. Eu preferi acreditar nas mentiras do alemão do que em você que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Mas eu juro que isso nunca mais acontecerá, aquele alemão maldito nunca ficará entre nós novamente", falou Yohji com firmeza. Queria que Aya ficasse com a certeza de que as coisas seriam diferentes, que ele mudaria o passado para que o futuro deles fosse diferente. 

Sem palavras Aya se limitou a beijar o playboy. Sabia que Yohji não conseguia abandonar a culpa que sentia por tudo que havia acontecido, mas não o culpava. Há muito tempo havia se conformado com sua vida e não queria agora achar quem responsabilizar pelo que havia acontecido. 

"Ficarei bem, Yohji", disse Aya quando se separaram. Odiava ver o loiro tão angustiado, mas suas palavras não eram suficiente para tranqüilizá-lo. 

"Adeus, Aya. Não se esqueça de minha promessa", falou Yohji antes de entrar no avião. "Tchau, Ken, cuide bem de Aya por mim". 

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Só espero que desta vez você confie em Aya", comentou Ken se despedindo do loiro. O futuro de todos estava nas mãos do playboy, esperava que desta vez ele fizesse tudo certo. "Adeus, Yotan". 

Com tristeza Ken observava a porta do avião se fechar. Com as costas da mão enxugou algumas lágrimas, lágrimas que havia relutado em derramar na presença de Omi, o menino precisava de toda sua força. Um toque suave em seu ombro despertou-o de seus pensamentos. 

"Temos que ir, Ken", chamou Aya tentando dominar seus sentimentos. Yohji não podia desconfiar do que havia feito e com quem havia estado aquela noite. 

"Eu te dou uma carona até seu carro", ofereceu Ken enquanto caminhavam até sua moto. 

"Obrigado, Ken, mas acho melhor você ir antes. Não podemos correr o risco de que...", começou Aya, mas foi interrompido. 

"Eu desconfie, Aya?", perguntou Yohji de braços cruzados encostado em uma árvore ao lado da moto. 

"Yohji!", exclamou Aya amedrontado. A última pessoa que esperava e deseja ver naquele instante era ele. 

Dentro do avião Yohji não parava quieto um único minuto, parecia muito angustiado. Toda aquela agitação foi percebida facilmente por Omi que não hesitou em perguntar o que havia de errado com o homem mais velho. Yohji tentou disfarçar diversas vezes, mas sabia que nada escapava aos olhos sensíveis do loirinho. 

"Omi, tem certeza que essa é a rota correta? Parece que está demorando tanto", perguntou Yohji impaciente. 

"Tenho sim, refiz esses cálculos um milhão de vezes", respondeu o menino muito seguro. "Fique calmo que vai dar certo... logo estaremos em casa". 

Em resposta Omi só ouviu um longo suspiro vindo por parte do loiro, o que o deixou um pouco preocupado. 

"Yohji-kun.... tem certeza de que está bem? Você está desse jeito por causa de Aya-kun, não é?", arriscou o loirinho na esperança que isso ajudasse Yohji a desabafar mais facilmente. 

"Sim, eu estou preocupado com ele. Estou com um mau pressentimento". 

"Mas por que? Você mesmo não viu quando partimos que ele estava bem", lembrou Omi na tentativa de acalmar o amigo. 

"Eu vi mas..... aqui dentro...", respondeu o loiro apontando para o próprio peito. "Aqui dentro eu sinto que alguma coisa está errada". 

O olhar entristecido do loirinho recaiu sobre Yohji, o menino sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse em nada aliviaria o que playboy estava sentindo naquele momento, na verdade Omi até entendia, pois também possuía dentro de si as mesmas preocupações e incertezas, não gostava da idéia de deixar sua situação com Ken tão mal resolvida como havia deixado, mas o que devia fazer agora era concentrar-se no que teria de enfrentar de agora em diante. 

"E agora, Aya, é apenas coisa da minha cabeça?", perguntou Yohji com desdém. Não o fariam de idiota por mais nem um minuto, já haviam brincado com ele por muito tempo. 

"Yohji, não é nada do que você está pensando. Aya e eu...", tentou justificar-se Ken quando Yohji aproximou-se dele. 

"Não tem nada? Eu sei disso, Ken", falou Yohji parando na frente do jogador que o olhava assustado. 

"Sabe?!", perguntou Ken confuso. Yohji não estava fazendo muito sentido para ele. 

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra Yohji acertou um soco no rosto do moreno derrubando-o. Deixando o jogador aturdido, caído no chão irregular, Yohji agarrou o braço de Aya e o levou. 

"Nem uma palavra, Aya, não teste minha paciência", avisou Yohji levando Aya para o carro. 

A caminhada até o carro de Yohji foi tensa, o loiro teve que se controlar para não matar o ruivo ali mesmo com suas mãos nuas. Abriu a porta do carro e empurrou Aya com violência no banco do passageiro, depois deu a volta no carro e entrou batendo a porta com força. 

"Droga, Aya, eu quase acreditei em você. Pensei que estava errado durante todo esse tempo, que você nunca havia me traído", gritou Yohji ligando o carro e saindo em disparada pela estrada de pedras. Seu sangue ainda fervia ao se lembrar do homem abraçando seu koi. 

"Yohji, por fav...", Aya ainda tentou explicar-se, mas Yohji não permitiu. 

"Cale a boca, Aya", rosnou Yohji furioso. "Não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra sua até chegarmos em casa". 

Assustado com a explosão do playboy Aya encolheu-se em seu canto, encostando-se contra a porta em silencio. O loiro acelerava o carro cada vez mais, o carro derrapava em cada curva deslizando pela estrada. 

"Por que, Aya? Não sou bom o bastante para você? Não me ama mais?", Yohji fazia perguntas para as quais não queria respostas. "E quem era ele, Aya? Com quem você está me traindo desta vez?". 

Segurava o volante com força, até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Estavam muito além da velocidade recomendada para uma estrada como aquela, o carro não tinha nenhuma estabilidade, os pneus mal tocavam o chão. 

"Ele é melhor do que eu? Como pode fazer isso comigo, Aya? Eu te amo", falou Yohji virando-se para Aya. Todas aquelas dúvidas martelavam em sua cabeça desde o momento em que o homem havia abraçado seu koi. 

Havia ficado desconfiado quando Kyou falou que Ken havia saído apenas alguns minutos depois de Aya da floricultura. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia confiar plenamente em Aya, levaria algum tempo para acreditar no ruivo outra vez. Por curiosidade seguiu Ken até a pista clandestina que Kritiker mantinha ali, quando viu apenas o jogador e dois desconhecidos ficou aliviado e um pouco culpado, por continuar desconfiando de Aya sem motivo. 

No momento em que pensava em sair sem ser visto escutou um carro se aproximando, com medo de ser descoberto ficou escondido. Ficou furioso quando viu Aya chegando, quase estragou sua tocaia quando seu ciúme aflorou, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo e ficou espreitando os quatro homens. 

Teve que dominar toda sua fúria quando Aya beijou o desconhecido com tanta paixão. Em alguns momentos chegou a pensar que Aya e Ken estavam planejando fugir, mas como viu que não era esse o caso ficou aguardando o momento certo de confrontar Aya. Sabia que não seria páreo para os quatro homens sozinhos, teria que esperar uma boa oportunidade que chegou quando o avião partiu. 

Durante muito tempo havia pensando que Aya e Ken tinham um caso, mas no fim Ken estava acobertando as escapadas do ruivo. Como havia sido idiota, Aya nunca perderia seu tempo com o jogador, ele não fazia seu tipo. O que o fazia voltar a sua dúvida, quem era aquele homem? Não havia conseguido dar uma boa olhada nele, estava muito longe. Só viu que era loiro e mais alto que Aya. Mas aquilo não importava Aya nunca mais veria aquele homem, se certificaria disso. 

Irritado Yohji pisou mais uma vez no acelerador, queria chegar logo em casa e dar uma lição que o ruivo nunca mais esqueceria. Um sorriso maldoso iluminou seu rosto enquanto pensava em um castigo para Aya, tinha que mostrar que o espadachim lhe pertencia e a mais ninguém. 

"Yohji, cuidado!", avisou Aya quando o carro derrapou em uma curva e foi em direção a um despenhadeiro. 

**Continua...**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Julho de 2003 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 


	13. Parte XIII

Fantasmas do Passado 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty 

**Parte XIII **

Yohji continuava a andar de um lado para o outro do avião e isso já estava começando a deixar Omi nervoso. O loirinho não conseguia se concentrar em sua tarefa, não queria nem pensar caso fracassasse, tinha que conseguir guiá-los em segurança de volta ao passado. O peso daquela missão nunca havia se feito tão presente dentro dele. 

"Pare de andar de um lado para o outro, Yohji-kun! Não vai adiantar nada ficar assim", disse Omi já ficando zonzo com a movimentação do loiro. 

"Eu sei chibi, mas...", Yohji ia tentar explicar o porquê não conseguia manter-se calmo, mas foi interrompido quando uma forte trepidação envolveu todo o avião. "Mas que diabos está...". 

Omi olhou assustado para o painel de controle do avião, mas todo o sistema de computação simplesmente se apagou.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente o playboy tateou o chão onde estava deitado. "Merda! Isso já está ficando chato, essa droga de areia estraga todo meu cabelo", reclamou o loiro enquanto se levantava. 

Omi também se levantou e sacudiu a cabeça varias vezes até que seus olhos pudessem dar uma boa olhada a sua volta, reconheceu a praia onde haviam caído dias atrás quando todo aquele sofrimento havia começado, no entanto estava muito escuro e por mais que se esforçasse o menino não conseguia dizer com clareza se haviam tido sucesso em sua volta para casa. Mas os olhos azuis de Omi brilharam feito dois faróis reluzentes quando avistou Ken e Aya, não em suas versões futuras e sim do jeito que Omi mais desejou encontra-los naqueles últimos dias. E agora os dois estavam ali a poucos metros de distância dele e de Yohji. 

"Ken!!!", gritou o garoto eufórico correndo na direção de seu koi. Pulou sobre o jogador abraçando-o com tanto desespero que a queda ao chão foi inevitável. 

Qualquer tentativa de Ken de retirar Omi de cima dele foi derrotada pela avalanche de beijos apaixonados que o loirinho despejou sobre seu koi 

Yohji se aproximou de Aya e o abraçou e beijou com sofreguidão, porém bem mais discretamente que Omi. Teve que se controlar para não jogador o ruivo no chão e fazer amor com ele na frente dos dois, o loiro conhecia seu koi o suficiente para esperar estar sozinho com ele e comemorar aquele reencontro como ele merecia. Mal podia acreditar que estavam de volta, onde tudo era como se lembrava. Tinha que conseguir convencer Aya a sair com ele àquela noite, estava eufórico para retomar sua vida e tentar esquecer aquele futuro sinistro. 

"Vocês demoraram a voltar então nós viemos procurar os dois", contou Aya, apesar de tentar disfarçar o espadachim sentiu-se muito aliviado por encontrar Yohji e Omi bem. "Ainda bem que estão todos vivos". 

"Ah Ken... Eu estou com tantas saudades, não agüentava mais ficar longe de você", continuou Omi sem sair de cima do jogador e sem deixar de beijá-lo um único minuto. 

Ken pode perceber todo o desespero de Omi naquele carinho e estranhou um pouco, não só Ken como Aya também teve a mesma sensação de estranheza. O moreno sabia que às vezes Omi costumava ter reações extremamente carinhosas como aquela, mas nunca havia feito isso na frente dos outros. 

"Saudades, Omi? Mas não nos vemos a apenas duas horas", revelou Ken ainda não entendendo o comportamento de Omi, mas ele não fez nada para deter o garoto, na verdade estava adorando ser tratado com tanto carinho. 

"Duas horas?", repetiu Omi finalmente entendendo que todos aqueles dias em que passaram no futuro não havia se passado mais que duas horas em seu presente. "Não importa, pareceu que foi uma vida inteira", retrucou voltando a beijar sei koi, parecia que todos os beijos do mundo não eram suficiente para tirar de dentro dele todas aquelas sensações. Queria esquecer tudo que viveram naquele futuro desastroso, mas não podia, sabia que precisava ter a lembrança daquele futuro gravado com força em sua mente, para evitar que cometessem os mesmo erros. 

"Ei, será que os dois não podem esperar chegar até em casa, não?", disse o loiro sarcástico. "Eu sei que essa praia, a lua tão linda, é um cenário muito romântico, mas Aya e eu não temos a mínima vontade de sermos telespectadores desta cena". 

"Ah... Desculpem", pediu Omi finalmente saindo de cima do jogador. 

Os três integrantes mais velhos dos Weiss riram vendo Omi se levantar meio embaraçado e vergonha brotar rapidamente na face rubra do menino. Mas o rubor se desfez rapidamente quando Omi se lembrou de uma coisa muito mais importante. 

"Ken, me prometa uma coisa. Me prometa que não importa o que aconteça vamos sempre confiar um no outro", pediu Omi ansioso. 

"Mas para que isso, Omi?", questionou Ken confuso. 

"Não importa, apenas prometa!", insistiu Omi. 

"Mas, Omi...". 

"Por favor, Ken... me prometa...", suplicou o loirinho. 

"Claro, eu prometo, mas acalma-se", consentiu o jogador, como poderia recusar alguma coisa àqueles olhos tão lindos? 

"Prometa você também, Yohji-kun", disse Omi. 

"Claro, Omi. Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes", respondeu Yohji instantaneamente, afinal era o único que podia entender o porque daquela insistência de Omi. 

"Aya-kun... você também", Omi fez seu ultimo pedido. 

Aya manteve-se em silencio por alguns segundos fitando seu koi, este fez um leve movimento com a cabeça indicando ao ruivo que ele deveria concordar e Aya o fez. 

Retomando sua postura de líder do grupo Aya encarou Yohji e Omi esperando que eles lhe dissessem como haviam se saído na missão. "E os criminosos que estavam perseguindo?", perguntou Aya. 

"Bem, o avião deles caiu minutos antes do nosso. Acho que não tiveram a mesma sorte que Yohji e eu", respondeu Omi só agora se lembrando do que realmente havia acontecido naquela missão. 

"Ótimo então, já que a missão foi completada vamos voltar para o Koneko antes que apareça alguém por aqui", ordenou Aya sendo seguido pelos demais. 

Mal haviam entrado em seu apartamento Yohji prendeu Aya contra a parede com seu corpo. "Senti sua falta", murmurou Yohji puxando o corpo do ruivo para mais perto de si. Aya esboçou um leve protesto antes de enlaçar o pescoço do playboy com seus braços. Sentia-se seguro e protegido nos braços de seu koi, mesmo não gostando de admitir aquilo. 

Yohji sentiu o cheio de Aya misturado com o shampoo de rosas quando beijou os cabelos sedosos de seu koi. Ele fechou os olhos e ficou apreciando o momento, o reencontro com seu Aya. O espadachim também fechou seus olhos, entregando-se ao abraço. Yohji afastou uma mecha do rosto de Aya e se afastou um pouco. 

"Te amo, Aya, nunca se esqueça disso", disse Yohji com a voz rouca de desejo. Yohji segurou o rosto de Aya com as duas mãos antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo. Os lábios de Aya roçando levemente os seus, tentando ele com a promessa de muito mais. Quando o beijo começou a esquentar Aya o interrompeu. 

"Depois, Yohji, preciso de um banho antes", sussurrou Aya desvencilhando-se do playboy com um sorriso provocante. "Sozinho". 

"Provocador", murmurou Yohji antes de se atirar na cama. 

Algum tempo depois, sentado na cama recostado em algumas almofadas Aya tentava relaxar enquanto Yohji se arrumava. Pela animação do playboy sabia que ele queria ir a algum de seus clubes lotados e pelos olhares de soslaio que o loiro lançava para seu lado tinha certeza que seria arrastado junto. 

"Aya!", chamou Yohji escolhendo uma roupa do armário. Levaria o espadachim para sair nem que fosse amarrado, estava tentando não pensar em nada do que havia visto no futuro, no que havia se transformado. Aquela noite queria se distrair e esquecer tudo. 

Fingindo que estava distraído ouvindo música Aya nem mesmo olhou para o playboy, sabia que se olhasse estaria perdido. Yohji faria de tudo para arrastá-lo para o clube. A melhor tática era ignorá-lo e fingir que estava descansando, na maioria das vezes esse truque funcionava. Quando Yohji subiu na cama ao seu lado percebeu que aquela noite não teria tanta sorte. 

"Aya, por favor, vamos sair", pediu Yohji tirando os fones do ouvido de Aya. Queria a atenção do espadachim ou não conseguiria convencê-lo. "Vamos comemorar o sucesso da missão". 

"Você e Omi poderiam ter morrido e os criminosos ainda podem estar vivos, não acho que foi uma missão tão bem sucedida", retrucou Aya ainda evitando olhar nos olhos de Yohji. 

"Duvido que eles tenham sobrevivido àquela queda e nós não morremos. Quer um melhor motivo para celebrar do que esse?", insistiu Yohji magoado. "É tão difícil para você entender que gosto de sair com você?". 

Aya ficou olhando para Yohji em silêncio, dificilmente o playboy agia daquela forma. Normalmente ele fazia alguma barganha, mas não se expunha daquela maneira. Desde que havia encontrando Yohji e Omi na praia eles estavam agindo de modo estranho. Apesar de sempre tentar ser o menos emotivo possível, não se sentia bem magoando as pessoas, por isso muitas vezes cedia aos pedidos de seu amante. 

"Ok, Yohji, vamos sair, mas com uma condição", falou Aya pela primeira vez olhando nos olhos verdes. 

"Qualquer coisa. Faço qualquer coisa para sair com você", respondeu Yohji rapidamente. Aceitaria qualquer condição para sair com seu koi. 

Quando viu o espadachim conter um sorriso triunfante Yohji quase voltou atrás, sabia que a condição não seria muito favorável a ele, mas não tinha outra opção. 

"Você não vai me arrastar em suas saídas noturnas por um mês", avisou Aya tentando esconder sua satisfação com o espanto do playboy. 

"Aya, isso não é justo", Yohji ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir barganhar com aquela condição. 

"Sem acordos, ou você aceita ou não saímos juntos hoje", avisou Aya dando o assunto por encerrado colocando os fones. 

"Certo, certo. Um mês sem nenhuma saída noturna. Aceito sua condição, Aya", concordou Yohji sem opções. Aya que se preparasse porque só voltariam pela manhã, já que durante um mês ficariam confinados a floricultura. "Mas pode deixar que eu escolho sua roupa, Aya". 

Nunca em sã consciência deixaria o espadachim escolher uma roupa para sair à noite. Se não cuidasse ele sairia com aquele horroroso suéter laranja que tinha sido tentado a dar um fim várias vezes. Aquela noite seria memorável para os dois, se certificaria disso. 

Quando Omi entrou em seu quarto atirou-se na cama preguiçosamente. "Não acredito que estou aqui, ahh... realmente não há lugar no mundo melhor que a nossa casa", dizia o menino para si mesmo. Depois de tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas resolveu descer, pois acabara de lembrar que a louça do jantar ainda o esperava dentro da pia para ser lavada. Já ia começar a colocar ordem naquela sujeira quando Ken praticamente expulsou Omi da cozinha se oferecendo para lavar a louça. Omi estranhou um pouco, pois não pode perceber as verdadeiras intenções do jogador naquele gesto, Ken sabia como Omi era perfeccionista e provavelmente levaria séculos até a arrumar o caos em que se encontrava a cozinha e hoje em especial Ken não estava disposto a esperar muito. 

Cruzou com o playboy ao voltar para sala e julgou pelo visual caprichado que ele iria sair junto com Aya. 

"Vai sair com Aya, Yohji-kun?", interpelou o jovem arqueiro, não sabia porque, mas aquilo o deixou meio apreensivo. 

"Sim, vamos ao clube. Vou esperar por Aya no carro", respondeu Yohji sem dar muita importância. 

"Yohji-kun...", chamou o menino bem devagar. "Seja lá o que aconteça, por favor, tome cuidado com suas atitudes. Todo o nosso futuro depende agora de seus atos". 

"Não se preocupe, chibi. Vou manter isso em mente", respondeu Yohji com um sorriso, sabia que o menino estava certo e realmente faria o possível e o impossível para não estragar tudo novamente. 

"Não se trata disso, Yohji-kun. O que você precisa ter em mente é uma única certeza. A certeza de que você ama Aya e de que ele também te ama. Lembrem-se, nós prometemos sempre confiarmos uns nos outros". 

"Eu não vou me esquecer, Omi", respondeu Yohji desarrumando os cabelos do menino. "Tem certeza que você tem apenas dezessete anos?". 

Sem entender o comentário Omi viu o homem mais velho sair pela porta, o menino atravessou a sala e sentou-se no sofá iria tentar esquecer tudo aquilo pelo menos por agora. 

Já estavam no bar há muito tempo, tempo demais para seu gosto. Àquela hora quase todos já estavam bêbados ou no mínimo muito altos. Aya massageou as têmporas para afastar uma enxaqueca que começava a incomodá-lo. O barulho ensurdecedor, as luzes frenéticas piscando ofuscando sua visão, a multidão aglomerada dançando na pista movendo-se ao som das batidas da música, tudo parecia irritá-lo, não via a hora de ir embora. Maldizia o momento em que havia cedido ao capricho do playboy, tudo que queria era estar em casa praticando com sua katana ou relaxando um pouco. 

Como se seu sofrimento até aquele momento não fosse grande o bastante, um baka estava sentado em uma mesa próxima encarando-o com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Só esperava que o idiota se tocasse que estava acompanhado e achasse outra distração. 

Yohji por sua vez estava adorando cada segundo daquela noite, nem mesmo havia percebido que seu koi estava entediado. Para melhorar sua noite só se conseguisse arrastar Aya para a pista de dança, mas sabia que era melhor não provocar o espadachim afinal já havia conseguido um milagre até aquele momento. Aya estava com ele até àquela hora sem reclamar e sem matar ninguém. 

Sua animação acabou quando um garçom trouxe um drink para Aya, sabia que o espadachim quase não bebia e não havia pedido nada. Algum idiota ali não percebia que o espadachim estava fora dos limites. 

"Quem mandou isso?", perguntou Yohji segurando o pulso do garçom quando este estava afastando-se da mesa. 

"O senhor daquela mesa", respondeu o rapaz trêmulo. 

"Baka", rosnou Yohji entre dentes levantando-se da mesa sem soltar o garçom. Ensinaria a todos no bar a não mexerem com seu koi. 

"Yohji, pare com isso", avisou Aya levantando-se e segurando o playboy. "Solte o garoto, ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele". 

"Quem aquele idiota acha que é para ficar dando encima de você deste jeito?", perguntou Yohji furioso. Aya era seu e de mais ninguém, tinha que deixar isso bem claro para todos. 

"Sente-se, Yohji. Você não vai fazer nada, o ignore", falou Aya irritado com o comportamento irracional de seu koi. 

"Então vamos sair daqui, vamos para o outro lado do bar", disse Yohji encarando o homem que havia mandado a bebida para Aya. 

"Não", falou Aya começando a perder a paciência com o loiro. Não entendia qual era o problema em continuar ali, não via o motivo que o homem incomodava Yohji ele nem estava correspondendo a paquera. 

"Aya, mas aquele baka vai continuar te olhando", argumento Yohji fumegando. A teimosia de Aya não estava ajudando em nada naquele momento. 

"Qual o problema disso? O importante é que eu não estou olhando para ele", contestou Aya furioso com a insistência do playboy. Parecia que Yohji não confiava nele. 

"Então vamos embora, já que você não quer mudar de lugar", disse Yohji pegando seu casaco e levantando-se outra vez. 

"Não vou a lugar nenhum, Yohji", avisou Aya furioso. A coisa que mais queria era sair daquele lugar, mas não daquela maneira. Nunca havia permitido que mandassem nele e não começaria agora devido ao ciúme sem sentido do homem mais velho. 

"Como?", perguntou Yohji erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não acreditava que o espadachim faria uma coisa assim, o desafiar por um babaca qualquer. 

"Você ouviu bem, não vou sair daqui", repetiu Aya virando o drink que o homem havia mandado em um só gole. A whisky desceu queimando em sua garganta, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. 

"É assim, Aya? Então se divirta, porque eu estou indo", avisou Yohji irado. Não sabia o que o havia irritado mais, o homem paquerando seu koi ou a teimosia de Aya. Deixou Aya na mesa sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, estava muito contrariado com tudo aquilo. 

Atordoado com a reação do playboy Aya continuou sentando à mesa, não acreditava que o playboy tivesse feito isso com ele, largando-o sem carro naquele lugar detestável. Em primeiro lugar nem mesmo queria sair de casa aquela noite, havia sido idéia dele irem aquele lugar. E em segundo nunca trairia Yohji, aquela idéia nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. 

Sem pensar em nada pediu ao garçom mais um whisky, não havia bebido nada a noite toda até o momento da briga, talvez um pouco de álcool o distraísse um pouco. Sabia que se fosse atrás do playboy brigariam outra vez, ficaria um pouco mais ali para esfriar os ânimos depois iria para casa. 

"_Nada melhor do que se divertir um pouco depois de uma missão"_, pensou Schuldig entrando no clube lotado. Agüentar Crawford às vezes era quase impossível, aquela noite havia sido uma dessas vezes. O americano não havia saído do seu pé a noite toda. 

"... teimoso, como alguém pode ser tão teimoso?", resmungou um loiro passando ao seu lado sem notá-lo. 

"_Interessante, o que será que o líder destemido fez para deixar o playboy tão enfurecido?",_ pensou Schuldig sem esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Adorava quando as coisas saiam erradas para balines. No mínimo Aya havia ligado para o loiro voltar para casa. 

Devagar foi para o bar observando os freqüentadores, não queria voltar para casa sozinho àquela noite. Surpreendeu-se quando viu absínia sentado em uma das mesas com os cotovelos apoiados nela e o rosto entre as mãos. Parece que a briga entre os dois gatinhos tinha acontecido ali mesmo. Aquele deveria ser seu dia de sorte, pensou o alemão sorrindo. 

Pegando dois drinks no bar, Schuldig foi para a mesa onde Aya estava. A mente do espadachim estava uma bagunça, certamente havia bebido mais do que estava acostumado. Ele seria um alvo fácil para o telepata naquela condição. 

"Vá embora!", disse Aya assim que colocaram um copo com alguma bebida em sua frente. Não beberia mais nada, dois copos já estavam muito além de sua cota. Poucos minutos se passaram desde que o playboy saíra, mas vários homens já haviam feito seu movimento para ficar com Aya deixando o espadachim irritado. 

_Tsc...tsc...tsc, assim você vai acabar sozinho, absinia,_ falou Schuldig invadindo os pensamentos do ruivo e sentando-se na cadeira desocupada ao lado de Aya. 

"Schwartz", exclamou Aya virando-se para encarar o alemão. Aquele não foi um movimento muito esperto, o movimento brusco fez com que sua cabeça latejasse outra vez. 

_Acalme-se, Absínia, não pretendo fazer nada que você não goste,_ Schuldig estava se divertindo com o líder de Weiss. Nunca havia conseguido nenhuma reação do ruivo por mais que tentasse, tinha que se lembrar de agradecer Balines pelo presente. 

"Saia da minha cabeça", rosnou Aya entre dentes. Como se não bastasse à briga com Yohji agora Schuldig aparecia para piorar sua noite, o que mais poderia acontecer? 

_Você esta muito tenso, precisa relaxar um pouco,_ Schuldig não deixaria uma oportunidade daquelas ser desperdiçada. _Não quer ir dançar comigo? _

A única resposta que o alemão obteve foi um olhar glacial do ruivo, teve que fazer muito esforço para não rir na cara de Aya e irritá-lo mais. Aquela noite prometia ser muito proveitosa conforme Crawford havia previsto, ainda não entendia porque questionava as visões de seu chefe, elas sempre se provavam verdadeiras. Tinha confiança no americano, mas não sabia que teria a oportunidade de mexer com a cabeça dos gatinhos tão cedo e tudo graças ao playboy. 

Será que o maldito telepata não percebia que não queria companhia? Apesar de que Aya não entendia porque o alemão não havia tentado atacá-lo enquanto estava totalmente fora de combate. Na condição em que se encontrava não seria capaz de se defender. Mataria seu amante lenta e dolorosamente quando chegasse em casa por tê-lo deixado sozinho no clube. O barulho ensurdecedor da música fazia sua cabeça latejar cada vez mais, as luzes machucavam seus olhos e a presença do alemão o deixava tenso. Tinha que ir embora de qualquer jeito ou enlouqueceria. 

_Não, não, não. Você não vai a lugar nenhum nesse estado e você nem mesmo terminou sua bebida_, comentou Schuldig atento aos pensamentos de Aya. Não podia deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente, jamais conseguiria encontrá-lo indefeso como estava. 

Em um único gole Aya tomou o que restava de seu whisky e levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente. O mundo girou ao seu redor se Schuldig não o segurasse ele teria caído, o cheiro forte de fumaça, suor e bebida embrulhou seu estomago, tinha que sair daquele lugar logo ou desmaiaria. 

_Não se preocupe, Absinia, vou tomar conta de você,_ a droga que tinha colocado na bebida de Aya estava fazendo efeito rápido, precisava tirá-lo dali antes que ele desmaiasse, ou antes, que alguém percebesse que ele estava passando mal. 

O Pânico tomou conta de Aya quando percebeu que não conseguia falar e nem se mover direito, estava à mercê do telepata. Logo nem mesmo seus pensamentos estavam coerentes mais, estava nas mãos do ruivo de Schwartz. Schuldig o estava levando para fora do clube, mas apesar de toda sua vontade de sair dali não queria sair com o alemão, muito menos nos braços dele. 

Furioso como nunca Yohji saiu do clube sem pensar duas vezes. Não conseguia acreditar que Aya o havia enfrentado por um desconhecido, mas sabia que um pouco da relutância de Aya se devia ao fato de que ele havia tentado impor sua vontade e o ruivo odiava ser mandado. 

Algo no fundo de sua mente o alertava a não deixar Aya sozinho no bar, mas sua raiva era mais forte e o impedia de pensar direito. Após sair do clube acendeu um cigarro e ainda muito irritado foi para o carro sem reparar nas pessoas que tentavam atrair sua atenção. Só conseguia pensar em Aya e na briga, brigavam por motivos fúteis às vezes, mas normalmente não na presença de estranhos. O espadachim muitas vezes agüentava tudo em silencio para depois descontar no playboy em casa. Alguma coisa naquela situação o incomodava, mas não conseguia saber o que era. O melhor a fazer no momento era ir para casa, se acalmar e esperar o espadachim. 

Estava a algumas quadras do clube quando se lembrou da conversa que teve com o chibi antes de sair de casa. Tinha que aprender a controlar seu ciúme e confiar mais em seu koi. Suas declarações de amor pareciam vazias quando ele fazia uma idiotice dessas. Ciúmes e falta de confiança esses eram quase sempre os motivos das brigas que tinha com Aya e sempre prometia para o espadachim que mudaria, mas eram promessas vazias que nunca se cumpriam. Amava o ruivo mais do que tudo, mas precisava aprender a demonstrar isso para ele com seus atos e não com simples palavras. Sem se preocupar com os limites de velocidade e sinais de transito voltou para o clube em tempo recorde, tinha que se desculpar com seu koi. 

Nem mesmo se preocupou em estacionar o carro direito, o largou de qualquer jeito no estacionamento e voltou correndo para o bar onde havia deixado Aya. Seu coração quase parou quando não encontrou o espadachim na mesa em que o havia largado. Quando estava quase desistindo de procurar Aya viu seu koi sendo praticamente carregado por um ruivo alto para fora do clube. Correu atrás dos ruivos antes que os perdesse de vista, mas não conseguia ver quem estava com seu koi. 

Quando estavam entrando em um beco escuro próximo ao clube Yohji finalmente reconheceu quem estava com seu amante: Schuldig. Não teve alternativa a não ser usar seu arame antes que o telepata sumisse com Aya, mas tinha que tomar cuidado para não machucar seu koi. O alemão ágil esquivou-se do arame, mas não contava que o playboy se lançasse sobre ele. Pego de surpresa o alemão cambaleou e só não caiu porque conseguiu segurar-se na parede, Yohji não teve tanta sorte e caiu batendo o rosto no chão irregular. 

_Desapareça antes que se machuque, Kudoh_, avisou Schuldig com veneno na voz. Estava furioso porque o playboy havia estragado seus planos, por mais estúpido que o loiro fosse ele nunca acreditaria que Aya estava com ele por vontade própria. 

"Nunca, solte Aya antes que eu o machuque", alertou-o Yohji. Tentaria primeiro tirar Aya das garras do telepata para depois matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente. 

_Esqueça, Kudoh. Você não vai estragar minha diversão esta noite,_ riu Schuldig debochando do playboy. O ciúme do playboy o estimulava a continuar sua tortura, mesmo não conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo se divertiria um pouco as custas do loiro. 

"Não me provoque. Solte Aya", gritou Yohji com os punhos fechados tentando controlar sua fúria. Schuldig nem mesmo imaginava no que estava se metendo. Ninguém mexia com seu koi, muito menos aquele alemão irritante. 

_Ameaças, ameaças, você não é homem o bastante para cumprir nenhuma promessa_, provocou Schuldig, matar o playboy seria uma boa forma de compensar seus planos. E depois se divertiria um pouco com o espadachim. 

Distraído olhando para o ruivo em seus braços Schuldig não viu o avanço do playboy que se atirou na sua direção. Desta vez não teve tanta sorte e caiu no chão batendo a cabeça, o impacto do corpo do playboy e do espadachim caindo sobre ele tirou seu fôlego. Essa foi toda distração que Yohji precisava, enquanto o alemão se recuperava da queda ele pegou Aya nos braços e se afastou. 

"O que você fez com ele?", perguntou Yohji chegando o pulso de Aya que continuava desacordado apesar da queda. 

_Rohypnol_, Schuldig mesmo sentindo dores em todo corpo não conseguiu esconder um sorriso quando viu o choque no rosto do loiro. 

"Maldito, vou te matar", grunhiu Yohji desnorteado. Não sabia se matava Schuldig, se cuidava de Aya ou fazia as duas coisas. 

_Outro dia, Kudoh, agora tenho outras coisas para faze_r__, sorrindo Schuldig desapareceu do beco usando sua velocidade. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali e a violenta batida havia lhe proporcionado uma grande enxaqueca. Naquelas condições e com a fúria que Yohji demonstrava achou melhor deixar sua diversão para outra hora antes que se machucasse. 

Deixando o alemão de lado Yohji levou Aya para o carro para verificar as condições de seu koi. Colocou Aya no banco do passageiro e examinou-o em busca de algum ferimento ou reação a droga, mas por sorte não encontrou nada. O espadachim estava apenas um pouco frio, mas seus sinais vitais estavam normais. 

Não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo era sua culpa, nunca deveria ter deixado Aya naquele lugar sozinho. Seu consolo era que seu amante estava bem apesar de tudo, mas teria que ser mais cuidadoso no futuro ou acabaria estragando tudo novamente. 

Amava Aya mais do que jamais havia amado ninguém em sua vida e não queria nem pensar em perdê-lo. Schuldig quase havia conseguido acabar com sua felicidade, mas da próxima vez que encontrasse o telepata as coisas não ficariam assim. O alemão aprenderia do pior modo a não se meter com Aya, Omi ou Ken, ninguém se metia com as pessoas que amava e saia impune, ninguém. 

Omi ficaria no mínimo decepcionado com os eventos da noite. Algumas horas antes estava jurando para seu koi no futuro que faria de tudo para consertar seus erros e no fim quase havia conseguido que tudo se repetisse. Tinha que mudar ou acabaria como seu eu psicótico, não podia fazer aquilo com Aya, o ruivo merecia ser feliz. 

Sujo, machucado e furioso Schuldig irrompeu no escritório de Crawford. Só mesmo o americano para estar metido em seu escritório na madrugada de sexta-feira. Aquilo sempre havia sido motivo de muitas piadas e brincadeiras por parte do alemão, mas naquela noite não estava achando nada divertido. Queria uma explicação de seu líder infalível, não aceitava o fato de que havia apanhado do playboy indolente. 

Recostado em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha Crawford esperava pacientemente pela chegada do telepata. Algum tempo depois que Schuldig havia saído teve outra visão do futuro e nela tudo havia mudado. 

"Crawford, você não disse que tudo daria certo esta noite?", Schuldig estava furioso pelo que havia acontecido e não ajudava em nada o fato de que estava sentindo a dor de cabeça se transformar em uma enxaqueca. 

"Tive outra visão do futuro algumas horas atrás e tudo foi alterado. Eles estavam felizes e confiando uns nos outros", relatou Crawford friamente. "Não sei como nem porque? Muito menos como eles fizeram isso, mas de alguma forma eles mudaram o futuro". 

"E não lhe ocorreu de me avisar sobre isso?", o alemão estava quase certo que Crawford estava se divertindo com a situação toda. 

"Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, temos uma missão muito importante e estava acertando os últimos detalhes dela", avisou Crawford encerrando a conversa e dispensando o alemão. 

Ultrajado Schuldig saiu do escritório batendo a porta com mais força do que necessário, mas antes de sair assegurou-se de dividir com seu líder sua enxaqueca. Vendo Crawford massagear as têmporas Schuldig sentiu-se um pouco melhor, aquele seria um bom castigo por ele ter deixado que fosse humilhado pelo playboy. 

Um sorriso insinuou-se nos lábios do americano quando o telepata saiu da sala, Schuldig às vezes precisava de umas lições para ficar em seu lugar. Agora precisava achar outra fraqueza em Weiss porque o relacionamento dos dois assassinos mais velhos não era mais um ponto fraco no grupo. Pelas suas visões aquele grupo ainda lhe traria muita dor de cabeça no futuro, assim como um certo alemão agora. 

O Jogador finalmente terminou de arrumar a cozinha e voltou para a sala, encontrou seu pequeno amante deitado displicentemente no sofá lendo um livro, a primeira coisa que reparou foi como seu koi parecia extremamente sexy vestindo apenas aquela camiseta que deixava suas lindas pernas completamente amostra. Isso o fez desejar Omi ainda mais, na verdade já estava esperando pelo momento de ficarem a sós desde o encontro na praia. 

"O que você está fazendo?", interpelou Ken fingindo algum interesse quando sentou ao lado dele. 

"Estou terminando de ler o livro que comecei essa semana", respondeu Omi. 

"Ah é? E é outro livro de ficção cientifica daqueles que você costuma ler?", nem sabia porque estava perguntando aquilo, sua única vontade era arrancar aquele livro das mãos de Omi e carregá-lo para o quarto sem lhe dar chance de recusar. 

"Não, esse é um livro diferente, é uma aventura medieval. Conta à história de dois cavaleiros que atravessaram uma guerra tentando voltar para casa para salvar seu reino. Uma aventura muito interessante, quase tão interessante quanto à aventura que Yohji e eu vivemos", comentou o jovem sem se dar conta do que estava dizendo. 

"Aventura? Do que está falando, Omi? Que aventura você e Yohji viveram", questionou Ken extremamente curioso. 

"Nada... não é nada...", negou Omi tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, não saberia como explicar aquilo tudo. 

"Como nada? Eu ouvi muito bem. Não minta para mim, Omi. Sabe que não gosto quando você me esconde alguma coisa". 

As palavras de Ken pensaram sobre Omi com a força de um martelo, havia se lembrado da promessa que fizera a seu koi antes de voltar para o passado, havia jurado que nunca mais mentiria para Ken. 

"É que... bem, hoje na missão eu e Yohji viajamos até o futuro e vimos muitas coisas ruim por lá. Eu e você não estávamos mais juntos e Yohji e Aya apesar de ainda se relacionarem, não viviam nada bem, mas graças a deus Yohji e eu conseguimos voltar para casa". 

"Eu e você separados? Yohji e Aya não se entendendo...", repetiu Ken baixinho. "Ai, Omi... acho que você está passando muito tempo enfrente ao computador, isso está te fazendo mal. Onde já se viu viajar para o futuro", cortou Ken não conseguindo conter a gargalhada. 

"_Ah, Ken... Eu lhe disse a verdade, foi você quem não acreditou. Melhor assim_...", pensou o menino respirando aliviado. 

"Omi... você não pode deixar esse livro para amanha?", insistiu Ken beijando levemente o pescoço de Omi. 

"Não vou demorar, já estou terminando", retrucou Omi com um sorriso. 

"Ahhh, Omi... seu diabinho. Você só tem cara de anjo. Faz isso só pra me deixar com mais tesão, não é?", disse o moreno acariciando o rosto de seu amado. "Depois eu te pego de jeito você não vai poder reclamar". 

O chibi segurou o risinho. "Bem, confesso que não foi essa a minha intenção. Mas agora que você mencionou confesso também que gosto quando você fica assim". 

Sem pensar muito Ken beijou Omi apaixonadamente, iria fazer Omi mudar de idéia e largar aquele livro de uma vez por todas, mas foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta, ao que parecia Yohji e Aya havia voltado mais cedo do que eles imaginavam. 

"Yohji-kun, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Omi pulando do sofá assim que viu o playboy entrando com Aya desacordado em seus braços. 

"Schuldig", respondeu Yohji entre dentes. Ainda não acreditava que havia sido estúpido o suficiente para deixar Aya sozinho no clube apesar das recomendações do chibi. 

"Aya está ferido?", perguntou Ken aproximando-se do casal. Yohji estava com algumas escoriações e o lábio superior partido, mas o espadachim não parecia estar ferido. 

"Não, só desacordado. Em algumas horas ele vai estar bem", informou Yohji tentando se controlar. Precisava manter a calma e cuidar de seu koi no momento, outra hora mataria o alemão. 

"Mas o que aconteceu, Yohji-kun?", insistiu Omi preocupado. Sabia que Schuldig faria algo para afetar Weiss, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. 

"Aya e eu brigamos no clube, eu o deixei sozinho e Schuldig apareceu. Pelo visto ele drogou a bebida de Aya, provavelmente Rohypnol. Mas voltei antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa", explicou Yohji esperando uma repreensão de Omi. 

"Sorte que você voltou ou nem quero imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido", falou Ken inocentemente sem perceber a troca de olhares entre Omi e Yohji. 

"Nem eu", murmurou Yohji beijando a testa de seu koi. "Mas não se preocupem com nada, vou colocar Aya na cama e amanhã ele estará melhor". 

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, Yohji...", Omi estava preocupado com Aya que estava imóvel nos braços do playboy. Não viu motivo para repreender o loiro porque viu os olhos esmeralda repletos de culpa, Yohji sozinho estava fazendo um bom trabalho se censurando pelos seus atos aquela noite. Por outro lado Omi sentiu-se aliviado, Yohji parecia ter aprendido e apesar de tudo havia conseguido cumprir sua promessa. Omi tinha certeza de que agora o futuro estaria a salvo. Estariam seguros enquanto confiassem um no outro. 

"Eu aviso, mas não precisa se preocupar. Boa noite", despediu-se Yohji subindo para seu quarto. Quase havia estragado suas vidas mesmo sabendo que algo aconteceria, da próxima vez poderia não ter tanta sorte. Não tiraria mais os olhos de seu koi, não deixaria nada ficar entre eles, principalmente o maldito alemão. 

Assim que Yohji e Aya subiram as escadas, Ken voltou-se novamente para Omi. Iria insistir até conseguir levar Omi para seu quarto. Era tudo o que queria agora. 

"E então ainda vai demorar muito?", pediu Ken de um jeito todo manhoso. 

"Não, koi. Eu já terminei de ler", respondeu Omi largando o livro sobre o sofá. 

"Mesmo? E então? Os cavaleiros conseguiram salvar o reino?", perguntou Ken fingindo interesse novamente. 

"Conseguiram sim", disse Omi beijando Ken suavemente. 

"Que bom, então vamos subir logo", o jogador deu um sorriso malicioso, pegou Omi em seu colo e juntos foram subindo as escadas trocando beijos apaixonados. 

Sobre o sofá permaneceu o livro de Omi com sua ultima pagina aberta, onde uma frase do Mago Merlin anunciava o final daquele historia, não muito diferente do final da historia vivida pelos quatro assassinos. E na ultima frase do livro estava escrito: "_A verdade de todas as coisas não repousa sobre sua aparência e sim em quão profundamente você está disposto a olhar_". 

FIM

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Bad Kitty / Agosto de 2003 

Email: suryiachan@bol.com.br  
lazialebr@yahoo.com.br 

Notas das autoras: 

- Finalmente conseguimos terminar essa fanfic, e o ultimo capitulo foi praticamente um comemorativo de aniversario de um ano de Fic, já que começamos a escreve-la em agosto do ano passado. O Que poderíamos dizer quanto a isso? "Ufa!!! Finalmente conseguimos", nem sabemos explicar o quanto foi divertido e sem duvida muito engraçado escrever essa história, mesmo depois de tantos terremotos, maremotos, chuvas e trovoadas. 

- Agradecemos a todos os leitores que pacientemente nos acompanharam nessa aventura ao longo desses doze meses. 

- O medicamente chamado Rohypnol utilizado na fic realmente existe. É uma droga muito utilizada nos USA, antigamente quando dissolvida não apresentava gosto, cor ou cheiro. O Laboratório Hoffman-Roche reformulou o medicamento em 98 para facilitar sua detecção já que agora ele apresenta uma coloração azul e é de difícil dissolução. No entanto ainda existem vários destes medicamentos sem as novas características espalhados pelo mundo 

- Gostaríamos também de fazer alguns esclarecimentos quanto à série de Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, pois não é nossa intenção passar aos leitores uma idéia errada sobre a série, se você não quer spoiler não continue a partir daqui. 

- Esta fic acontece basicamente dentro do universo de Weiss, no entanto um pouco diferente da realidade de gluhen que tem sua história girando em volta de um colégio que está sendo investigado pelos Weiss. 

- Algumas personalidades foram bastante alteradas nesta fic: 

*Aya está na serie levemente mais passivo e simpático com as pessoas, mas não tão passivo como na fic, pois consideremos que isso se dá ao trauma que nós fizemos ele sofrer.  
*Yohji está com alguns distúrbios psicológicos, mas não se compara ao nosso Yohji psicótico (considere que nós exageramos um pouquinho).  
*Omi é mesmo o novo Pérsia e está mais serio e triste, mas seu contato com os Weiss é infinitamente menor do que em nossa fic.  
*Kyou nem de longe é essa fofoqueira que nós descrevemos na fic, mesmo porque ele morre no episodio 05 da série, mas alguém tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo nessa história heheheh esperamos que o Kyou nos perdoe algum dia por isso. 

- Os Schwarz não desapareceram, eles aparecem no episodio 10 de Weiss Kreuz Gluhen. Acho que exatamente por essas diferenças é que acabamos classificando a fic como "Alternative Universe" quando na verdade ela se passa praticamente dentro da realidade de Weiss. 

Esperamos que tenham gostado dessa história e que continuem nos acompanhando por outras fics que ainda estão por vir. 

Bad Kitty e Suryia 


End file.
